9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes
by cloud9strife
Summary: 8. Tower of Heaven - "A dream. What a sweet dream it is. To sleep and never have to see the world as it really is."
1. Story teller

9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes

1. The Story Teller

The story begins in a time when honor was your greatest goal and pried your ally. In a time when the word of the king was law. When there was not just one God but many. During a time when men fought for valor and a woman was considered as a prize and nothing more. When a woman's life was left in the hands of men to decide but much like in all generations a woman's heart could not be bought. This is a story of a young woman who won the heart of a cold-hearted king who found his humanity in her.

One afternoon in the bustling city of Athens a young woman made her way through the city. She was on her way to the town square to buy a few things needed for super. As she passed many vendors she would hear whispers but she continued unperturbed by them. She was used to this it was just something for the citizens of Athens to do. After all it had been a year since the last war. With the new king in place everything seemed to have gone back to its normality. There were those who admired her for her generosity and kindness. They called her goddess or angel but for everything good there also those who would envy her. They had their own names for her like gypsy, witch, or by any other means she who traps men under her enchantments.

You see it was true that many men desired her. One would think it had to do with her beauty after all it was hard not to notice her fine porcelain skin and beautiful dark blue hair that was held at the top in a bun. Contrary to popular belief; it wasn't her beauty but her way with words that would win her, love and affection. She was known by the local children as the story teller. People from all ages would gather around just to hear her stories. Some said that it had to do with her eyes that they had the power to capture people's attention while others would argue it was the way she smiled. Whatever the reason she was both loved and hated.

She continued on her way but stopped at the sounds of galloping horses and by the cries of help that came from a child. Without thinking about the consequences she went in the direction of the child's voice. She found him on his knees, while a soldier held his blade high, ready to chop off the arm of the young boy.

"Stop!" She all but yelled and placed herself between the child and the soldier. The soldier stunned by the interference, of a woman no less was left speechless. Realizing what she had done and what her actions would bring about decided to go on the defensive. "What are his crimes?" She placed a hand on the child and pushing him behind her.

"You dare interfere with Athens laws and a woman no less." At this point two other soldiers had stepped forward. It was considered a crime to go against the kings laws the punishment was death.

"No-no of course not, I simply beg you to spare this child. I have a few coins that can make up for it. Surely his crime isn't so high that he must be punished in such a way." She knew that at this point both her life and child's belonged in the hands of this soldier.

The soldier was no fool if he so much as punished her without her committing an actual crime the citizens would have an uproar but he couldn't let her actions go without consequence. "Come, you may leave the child. If you wish to pay for his offence then so be it. The king shall decide your fate."

* * *

><p><em><strong>First meeting<strong>_

She was all but pushed through, high wooden doors. The room was large and spacious. She was afraid for her life. Afraid, that she would be put to death for her offence. She could only count herself lucky that she had brought her cloak. She hid her face; she didn't want the king to take a liking to her. Everyone knew that if the king wanted to he could bed as many women as he would like. She knew that many women came and went from his majesties chambers she did not wish the same fate. Not that he wasn't handsome on the contrary he was quite attractive and young for being a king. She had seen him a few times standing tall with raven hair and piercing onyx eyes. There wasn't a woman out there who wouldn't want to share a bed with him but she wasn't like most women. She wanted to share a bed with only one man. She hoped that whatever man, the Gods deemed fit to marry her would be someone she loved and loved her back.

"Come," startled by the sudden voice she jumped. She couldn't see anyone in particular; all she could see was the silhouette of a man behind large white sheets. With small tentative steps she moved closer.

"Stop, that's far enough… What are your crimes?"

"I, have done nothing wrong your highness." At these words the young king looked up. He had dealt with his share of criminals that would first beg for forgiveness. In some cases there were some who were not ashamed to defy him. He had heard it all but not this, never this. This piqued his interest.

"Oh, then why are you here?" He watched her silhouette with interest awaiting her response.

"I am here to beg for mercy on behalf of a boy. I find his punishment to be too severe for such a petty crime." He regarded her carefully. This was most definitely a first for him. He had never heard of someone who was willing to shoulder a punishment for another's folly much less for a stranger. Yet here she was standing only a few feet away claiming so.

"Do you find my laws to be flawed?"

"No, of course not your highness, I just believe that there is another way to get the point across."

"Do you or do you not consider thievery a crime?"

"Of course your majesty I just don't believe that cutting off the arm of a child can be considered as civil." He was shocked. No one had the audacity to defy him in such a way. Instead of being angered he was intrigued by her outburst.

"Then how would you punish such a crime?"

"Through labor your grace. Force the criminals to pay back what they stole but it must equal the same as the amount stolen and nothing more."

"Well then how shall you pay me back? You are merely a woman therefore I find it to be uncivil, as you put it, for me to force you into such a task. I could make your husband or an older brother to do so in your stead but you don't have one do you?"

"N-no, your highness."

"Then it shall be given to your father."

"No, wait. Please I beg you he is much too old and cannot do so."

"Then what shall I do?"

"I can pay you back in another way?"

"How so?"

"I have some gold-."

"Gold I have. Anything that can be bought I have. You could pay with your body but if I wanted your body I would just take it. Even if I didn't I have many women who can fill my bed. So tell me peasant what could you possibly give me that I don't already have?"

He was ready to dismiss her. He would just have to force her elderly father to pay for her offense. After all it was her foolishness that brought her here maybe then she would learn not to interfere in matters that don't concern her.

"I can tell you a story." Her voice came out soft. It was the only thing she had. What little she had, he had in multitudes. This was her only chance.

"A story?" He seemed to contemplate her offering. He had read over manuscripts mostly relating to politics and war. It had been a long time since he heard a story. The last story that was read to him was by his mother but she was gone along with the rest of his family, all of them murdered by his brother who had been full of greed. His brother had been killed for his treason but the pain had not left him. "I could ask one of my servants to read me a story." It was true he didn't need her; he could order anyone for such a small job.

"No, not a story that can be found in a book. My story would be unique. It would be a story for your ears alone."

"And if I do not like this story?"

"Well then I would have to find another way to repay you."

He said nothing for a moment. She was afraid that he would reject her offer and send her away.

"Very well, you shall sleep in one of the bed chambers. Tonight you shall be escorted to my chambers where you shall tell me a story; if I do not find your story to be adequate then I shall have put you away in a cell." With a snap of his fingers she was dismissed. Two soldiers came and removed her from his chambers.

What she did not know was that the soldier from before had advised the king to end her life. He argued that her influence would cause the people to rebel. It was the promise of a never forgotten tale that saved her from her untimely death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second meeting<strong>_

She had been dressed in fine silk. She felt naked under the silk robes even though they revealed nothing. She begged them to let her use her cloak. They refused but gave her a silk one instead which she was quite grateful for. The hallway was void of any light except for the small light provided by a candle she was given. Unsure of what to do she stood there, behind the wooden doors unable to decide whether to knock or to just go in. Slowly she wrapped her knuckles on the monogamy door.

"Come in," it was a command she hurriedly obeyed. She was stumped at the sight that greeted her. He lay on his bed with only a robe that was left partially open. She thanked the heavens for her cloak that hid her face. "You may sit and begin your story." He pointed at a beautifully designed wooden chair that was laced in fine silk. Nervously she sat down before clearing her throat. He faced the window, sitting up with his arms behind him as leverage as he waited for her to begin.

"_This story begins with a young man named Aladdin. He was referred by the town's people as a street rat. He would steal in order to eat."_

"It's a story about a thief," he mocked in a bored tone.

"_Yes your majesty but this story is not simply about a thief. In another part of the city somewhere deep in the palace sat a young princess. It was rare to see her smile for she spent her days with a depressed look. Many would wonder about her sadness. They could not understand why someone as beautiful as her could be sad. It was a well known fact that she could have anything she desired. She was the king's daughter after all; there was nothing in the world he couldn't buy. The princess thought differently; to her there was something that existed that her father could not buy."_

Intrigued by the second character the king said nothing but sat while listening.

"_She wanted to be free and as a princess it was a luxury she could never possess. She was angry at the gods for giving her such a fate."_

"freedom…" it was simply whispered but she had heard him.

"_Yes, she wanted freedom from her responsibilities. One morning she decided she couldn't stand being in the castle a moment longer. She grabbed a cloak escaped the palace walls. She made her way through the town square in search of adventure. She had never been outside the palace walls before. She would stop and look at everything in sight. She was amazed by this world she had only heard about in books. In her search she came upon a sight that sent her stomach into a knot. A young boy was being held by large merchant who was more than ready to stab the boy. Without thinking she came to rescue the young boy._

"_Please stop! Don't hurt him. He is just a boy." The merchant seeing the child escape decides to take his anger out on her. He grabs her by the arm and slams it on the counter ready to chop of her hand._

"_In that case you shall pay for the boy's crimes."_

"_No please I beg you!"_

_Unbeknownst to her a young man by the name of Aladdin had seen everything. Intrigued by the young woman's bravery he stepped forth in her defense. With fluid movements, that would make even the best swordsman jealous, he managed to remove her from danger._

"_What do you think you're doing street rat. Both of you aren't leaving until you pay for what was stolen." With nimble fingers the young thief stole an apple from under the merchant's nose and presented it to him._

"_I apologize for the boy's carelessness. This is what he stole is it not. Please forgive my sister she tends to interfere in matters that do not concern her. You see she is a bit ill and well…you understand right." Behind the young man the princess was angered by his excuse. She was not happy to be thought of as a loon but seeing that large man prevented her from contradicting his statement._

_They managed to make their escape. When young Aladdin asked for her name she responded with a lie. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was the princess so she answered, "Ishtar."_

"_That's a beautiful name. My name is Aladdin by the way."_

She continued telling him her story as he stared enthralled by her words. The only indication of time passing by was the melting wax of the many candles that surrounded the room. She went on to tell him about the lamp and Aladdin's love for the fair princess. Before she could finish she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Irritated by the sudden disturbance the king called out, "What is your business?"

The soldier from before entered the room and kneeled before the king before speaking, "I apologize for the intrusion my king but you asked for my presence."

Remembering his talk with the soldier he remarked, "I see."

Seeing as the king hadn't said anything further the soldier asked "would you like me to rid you of her your majesty."

Fear clouded her eyes; part of her knew that he would still send her to her death for her insolence but to be confronted by such truth brought forth a new wave of fear.

"No," the king responded before the young soldier could make a move towards her. "She has not finished her service." Completely dismissing the soldier the king turned to look at her. "You shall continue and finish tomorrow then and only then shall your fate be sealed."

Without further ado he sent them both away. She was glad that she had been spared if only for one more night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third meeting<strong>_

She found herself in the same chair, in the same chamber as the night before. Except now his majesty stood at the balcony awaiting her story. It had only been the second meeting yet she felt as though they had done this all once before in another life. Perhaps in the other life their roles were reversed. She wondered whether he was the same in another life or perhaps kinder. Nonetheless as the night progressed she came to realize that she enjoyed these few moments with the king.

"Aladdin was finally able to marry the woman he loved and she was able to enjoy her freedom. They spent the rest of their lives travelling all over the world, the end." He didn't say anything when she finished. There was still plenty of time left before the guard came and…no, it was best not to think of such things.

"Tell me peasant what is your name?" She was surprised by the question. She had expected him to tell her to leave that instant but he hadn't.

"My name is Hinata your majesty." He was still facing out into the city on his balcony so she was unable to read his face. "It was a name given to me by my mother."

"I see," deciding to take a chance she spoke once more.

"You know there are some people who get to name themselves." Caught off guard by her statement he let his curiosity get the better of him.

"How so? Is it not customary to receive one's name by one's parents?"

"That is true but there was one story about a young woman who gave herself a name-."

"Another story?" He sounded almost curious like a child.

"Yes your majesty. It's better than from the one before." She stayed quite awaiting his judgment if he wished it she would stay quiet.

"What is the story called?" She was surprised by his question. Nobody ever really asked the title of her stories but she complied nonetheless.

"It's called three words," She responded timidly.

"Three words…"

Feeling encouraged by his silent approval, she continued.

"_The story is about a woman who came from a village in which food was scarce and your life expectancy was considered none existent. After having to bury the last of her family members she decided that she didn't want this life. She wanted to live and to see the world. So she packed what little belongings she had and began her trip._

_By the following month she came upon a town. At the entrance of the town she found a discarded item. Curious, she picked it up from the floor and was greeted by the sight of strange symbols. Little did she know that they were in fact words, written on a piece of paper. Wanting to know what they are she asks a man she sees. He responds that they are words and that the paper she is holding is called news._

_She ends up finding herself a few jobs and begins to save up money. Once she has enough she goes to one of the monks and asks him to teach her how to read and write. For a small fee he accepts._

_Once she learns how to read and write she decides to give herself a name. She decides to call herself Belise. She takes the rest of her money and buys a dictionary. She takes the dictionary and memorizes the words before throwing it into the ocean and sets up a booth. She spends her time writing for those who wish to buy her written works. She charges four silver coins for love sonnets, three for a quote, five for a passage, six for a letter to a friend, seven for a personal letter, nine for a love letter and a gold coin for a letter to an enemy. Whenever a client pays her a gold coin she rewards them with a simple word."_

"She doesn't charge much," the king replies.

"_One day while she was sitting in her stall she hears and sees the town's people running around in fear trying to hide. That's when she sees a small troop of soldiers heading her way. She had heard many rumors about this battalion. They were known for their power and ruthlessness but out of the entire army there were two that were considered as the most dangerous; the general and his second in command, the lieutenant._

"_You there I've been looking for you," it was the young lieutenant. She was frightened and confused she had never met this man before. She had only heard stories about him._

During her story the king had moved closer, to hear her better. Ever since the first night she came with a tale, his nightmares had seized. His nightmares weren't something that anyone knew about because it wasn't something he was willing to inform people about. Still because of her stories the nightmares had left him and he was able to rest. Last night was the first time he was able to sleep until morning. He had tried everything from teas to sharing a bed with multitudes of women but it had never helped. He would manage maybe a few hours of sleep before he was assaulted with images of his dead parents.

It was her stories that kept her alive because once she lost her usefulness he would have no other choice but to kill her. After all he couldn't let his soldiers much less the civilians see him as weak.

"_The lieutenant delivered her into the hands of the famed general. When she saw him and their eyes met she knew that he wasn't at all like the stories suggested. This wasn't a man that emanated power or brought fear on the innocent; no, this man was a man who only knew solitude. The man before her turned and spoke with a voice so eloquent that it almost seemed foreign especially coming from such a revered man._

"_I need your help," his words sent her heart beating but not out of fear but from something else._

"_I am at your service my general," she answered._

"_I want to become king."_

_He then proceeded to explain that although he could take any kingdom he desired through shire force he did not. He didn't want the obedience of people who feared him. No, what he wanted was to be loved by the citizens._

"That's ridiculous power is the only authority people understand."

"That is true your majesty, but power is not the only thing you need. Power can only get you so far but to have the hearts of the people. Now that's how you obtain true loyalty."

"Are you saying I don't know how to run my own country?"

"You misunderstand your majesty. I am simply pointing out that you have the loyalty of the people but not because you frighten them. The citizens of Athens love you and want you as their king."

The king stayed silent for a few moments contemplating her words. "But can't love diminish over time."

"On a rare occasion it can but only because it's not reciprocated."

"Then how would one reciprocate such a thing to a mass of people."

"That is simple your grace you simply bring yourself to their level as a way to show that you care. By simply showing them that you acknowledge their presence and understand their hardship they will understand."

The young king contemplated her words before speaking, "You may continue the story."

So she did, _"The general asked her to write him a speech that he would give to the people. She agreed. The days passed as she continued to work on a speech for the general while the lieutenant watched over her. Finally on the seventh day she was able to finish. She was escorted to his tent where she gave him the finished copy._

"_The speech, general," she handed over the paper. _

_He took it and looked at it before responding, "What is this?"_

"_The speech. Do you not know how to read?"_

_He turned to her with dark eyes and spoke, "What I know is the art of battle."_

_She then proceeded to help him memorize the speech. When she finished he asked her to tell him what he owed her._

"_How much for this speech and for your services?"_

"_Three gold coins." The general was surprised it was not what he had guessed her answer to be surely she was aware of his fortunes. He had gathered so much gold from his winnings that he didn't know what to do with it._

"_Surely you want more than three coins."_

"_No, three coins is the cost for my services."_

"_Very well."After handing her the three coins he expected her to leave but she didn't he waited to see if maybe there was something else she needed to say._

"_There is something else. For every gold coin that is given to me I give a small gift in return. It is a unique word given to only one person and since you gave me three you are entitled three words."_

_The general wasn't too excited by the gift it was something he deemed unessential but knowing how much she helped him he complied._

_Slowly with small strides she knelt down on the same level as the general. She was close enough that the general could feel the heat of her body and smell the feminine odor that came from her. Her lips came close to his ear and her breath fanned across the flesh of his ear before she spoke. She spoke three simple words that left him unable to speak or move._

_In the next moment she was escorted out by the lieutenant and left._

"What were the three words?"

"Patience your majesty the story will reveal them in the end."

The king frowned at her response but let it go. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Your majesty I have come as you requested." Once again it was the same soldier that had been appearing these last couple of nights.

"Very well, take her to her chambers." The soldier was startled by his words. Unsure of whether or not he heard him correctly, prevented him from moving.

"Your majesty?" the king didn't need to hear the words to know what he meant.

"She will not be killed. Not yet."

With that she bid the king goodnight and left to her chambers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth meeting<strong>_

The following night went much like the other two nights. She would tell him the rest of the story and begin a new one. She was afraid that he would eventually get tired of her trickery and ask them to drag her out. Instead she would find the king more than ready to hear the next tale.

"Why do you cover your face?" She hadn't expected him to ask such a question.

"I did not feel it necessary to show you my face, your highness." She responded slowly afraid that he would request that she remove her cloak but he didn't.

He stayed silent and she continued her story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth meeting<strong>_

She had heard rumors from the palace guards that the king had become kinder. Some saw it as a weakness while others began to respect the king more and more. She was happy, it seemed as though he was listening to her stories and taking in their lessons.

Tonight she was telling him a story of a princess and a knight. The story was meant to teach about the sacrifices one has to make for the ones they love.

"Come here," it was a command that she obeyed with reluctance. She came towards him as he sat on the right side of his bed. The sheets covered the lower part of his body but it was enough for her imagination to go wild. She sat of the floor waiting for his next command. He reached for a handle that resided on one of the drawers. He pulled it open to reveal a small box. He opened the lid to reveal a small golden necklace with a red ruby. "This is for you."

She stared in shock; the necklace was the same as the one she described in her story. He motioned for her to turn around. She turned around and removed the hood revealing her blue hair that was held in a small bun at the top. Knowing he could not see her face she relaxed as he placed the necklace around her neck. Before turning around she placed her hood over her head once more before turning around.

"Thank you your majesty."

"hn"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth meeting<strong>_

It was the sixth night. She had grown accustomed to these nights and like the others she spoke about a story. This tale talked about bravery and loyalty. This night would have been much like the others except on this night the king fell asleep before she could finish. She had come to realize that she was falling in love with him. It could have been because of his kindness or the way he looked at her when she would come in, whatever the reason she knew that it was too late to do anything about it. She knew that once the king got bored she would be discarded like the rest. It hurt to realize she was in love with someone who could not love her back.

With all this feelings coming to the surface it wasn't a surprise that she lingered even after he went into a deep sleep. It also wasn't a surprise when she stepped closer and left a lingering kiss on his lips.

Without looking back she left his chambers. If she had looked back she would have noticed that the king had been awake for that kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh meeting<strong>_

She came into his chambers much like the other nights. Except that there was something different, the light in the room was gone. The chambers didn't have a trace of light. Thinking that she might have gotten the time wrong she turned around to leave but was stopped.

"Come," it was the same order she received every night. Except on this night she could not see the owner of the voice. "I have asked for the candles to be removed so you can remove the cloak."

She stopped in her tracks. She was afraid to remove her cloak not because she was afraid he would fall for her; she had stopped being afraid of becoming one of the many women who share his bed. No, it wasn't because of that; she was afraid that he would see that she was in love with him. She knew that if he looked her in the eyes she would break because he would see. He would see the love she held for him.

Knowing she could not disobey him she removed her cloak; leaving herself in a long silver dress that hung on her shoulders. As she came closer she realized that what he said was true. She could not see his face only his silhouette.

"Sit here," he pointed to the bed. She complied with small nimble steps.

Like the other nights she began were she left off.

"Knowing that she had never been kissed before; he coaxed her into a small kiss that lingered on her lips," her words came out as a whisper. Their proximity was making it difficult for her to continue her story.

"How would one coax someone into a kiss?" it was a question that came out as innocent but was not. The king was all too aware of her discomfort.

"I-I wouldn't know your majesty." She bit her lip in her nervousness.

He reached out and placed a hand on the nape of her neck before bringing her closer. Before she could process what was happening a pair of lips crashed onto her own. The kiss was soft, she could feel his lips part as his teeth nipped her lower lip causing her to open her mouth. She all but mewed at the sensation. She kissed him back a little hesitant. She had never kissed anyone before therefore she lacked the knowledge needed to know how to proceed. This didn't seem to bother the king he snaked another arm around her waist bringing her closer. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, tasting the inner folds of her mouth.

The kiss had started out slow but was building up to an almost desperate action. He had wondered what it would be like to kiss her lips; the same lips that would tell him stories of faraway places.

Unable to hold their breath much longer they parted.

She all but ran from his chambers afraid of the event that took place. She was scared for her heart. She had fallen into his web. She had fallen like all the rest. She needed time to collect her thoughts because she knew what would come next. If he kissed her then he also wanted her to share his bed. The problem was that she was in love with the king no less.

Her feelings would prevent her from denying herself to him. In the end she would give herself to him, body and soul. Then he would discard her like the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighth meeting<strong>_

She arrived like all the other nights, this time with her cloak. When she entered she noticed the candles had been put in place once more.

He said nothing as she sat in her chair and began her story.

Nothing was said between the two. She was glad for that.

She left like the other nights without finishing her story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ninth meeting<strong>_

She came again like the other nights with a cloak in place. The room was lit with candles all around and the king was standing by the balcony. He said nothing when she entered or when she sat in her chair.

"The man had fallen in love-," she began.

"Remove your cloak," it wasn't a request but an order from the king. Her fingers trembled from her fear but nonetheless she removed the knot that held the cloak in place. The king turned around as the cloak slid from her shoulders and landed in a pool by her feet.

The servants had given her a simple purple dress that was held by two strings that were tied at the nape of her neck. She stayed silent as his eyes slid over her body before landing on her eyes.

"You will spend the night." She knew what he meant. He was telling her-no more like ordering her to share a bed with him. With a small shaky breath she nodded in understanding.

He continued to watch her for a moment longer before speaking, "are you in love with someone?"

She was shocked by his question, "…I-I"

"I'm only asking because you seem afraid to share a bed with me."

She understood what he meant. After all, women practically begged him to share his bed, even women who were married, were more than willing. He probably saw her actions as weird. The only way I woman would deny him is because they are truly in love with someone else. So it only made sense for him to ask her such a question.

"I am afraid your majesty but not for the reason you might think."

He stayed silent for a moment. Then with confident strides he came closer until he was only a breath away. He kissed her but this time it was tender and with a lot more gentleness than the night before. She felt silent tears stream down her face.

She had hoped that he would treat her cruelly that way she could hate him. She hadn't expected him to be gentle with her. She hated this because it caused an ache in her heart. Her heart was begging to be loved by him and to believe in his actions as his way of loving her but her logical mind argued differently.

"Don't cry…," whispered the king. It came out as a command but after spending so many nights with him she knew it wasn't. It was simply a small plea.

She knew that she would only have this night; that would become a cherished memory so she stopped. She stopped crying, she would enjoy these few moments, feeling his love through simple caresses of the skin. So she stopped thinking and just felt.

She kissed him back no longer with hesitant lips but with lips that demanded to be remembered. Her hands that no longer trembled began to feel every inch of his body. So many nights she had dreamt about how it would feel to touch his without restraint, to have him at the mercy of her caresses. For only this night, she would forget, forget about everything else. She would forget that she was but a lowly a peasant and he, a king.

She felt as his hands explored her body through the fabric of the dress. Felt how his hands moved down her body only to hook themselves behind their knees, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips, never once breaking contact. When lips parted, his began making a pathway along her neck and collar bone, making her shiver at the feeling.

Her breathing was coming in shallow, she would part her lips wanting to say something but unable to do so.

"Say my name…," his breathing was coming out as shallow as her. He kissed her once more before assaulting the rest of her body.

"Sa-suke." hearing his name coming from those sinfully delicious puckered lips drove him crazy with need.

As the night went on their bodies moved and tumbled through gentle caresses and unspoken love; the flickering candles long forgotten. There were soft moans with only the name of the other slipping past their lips.

…

….

…..

* * *

><p>While you may wonder what happened after that fateful night. It is to my utmost glee to inform you that it was not their final meeting but it was the meeting that set their fate in stone. It was that very night that the coldhearted king was able to learn how to love once more. It was also the same night that the young woman was able to see that her love wasn't as one-sided as she once thought.<p>

When she awoke she had planned on leaving but the king would have none of that. He married the young maiden the very next day not once letting her leave his sight for more than a moment at a time. They spent their days loving one another while their nights were filled with stories that tumbled from her lips.

As time passed, she came used to her nights were she was greeted by the sight of four pairs of eyes; the same four that would wait every night for the long awaited bedtime story.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Okay, if you want to read this AN then great if not I understand :(

Anyways I wanted to say yes I know Sasuke is extremely OC but with characters like Hinata and Sasuke it's bound to happen. Anyways I hope you liked it. I'll know by the amount of reviews I get.


	2. Fire and Water

9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes

Authors note: this is sort of like a crossover. Just read it, if you like it review, if not move on the next. – Dedicated to **Echo Uchiha**

I know it took me like forever but trust me when I say that it's worth the wait.

* * *

><p><span>Fire and Water<span>

"_He is not of my world; he is not of my kind. He and I are not meant to coexist. He is fire, destruction and I am water, I am life."_

* * *

><p>The first time they met it was a meeting that neither would forget.<p>

_**First meeting**_

We were in the midst of war. It was a war between nations; the Earth, Wind, Water and Fire nation. Neither side willing to back down, many lives had been lost. As the years passed the nations had eventually ended in a stand still. The peace was short lived; soon the fire nation had the upper hand. In as little as a few short months the fire nation had seized control of all nations. On the outside one would assume that the fire nation had won but that was not true; for in the shadows under the watchful eyes of the fire soldiers a rebel group began to flourish.

Those who were able to control an element were considered as the heart of the rebellion. I had been born; born with the ability to control water at my will. I, the princes of the Water nations was considered the last hope. I was taught to fight, and to protect but never to hate. No one had to teach me, I had learned it on my own. They, the fire nation, had shown me how, how to hate. They had killed my kin. I had vowed revenge for their sake.

It had been in the midst of winter when they came. They had caught wind of our plans. They were simply rumors even so they had come. They weren't known for taking chances. They would snuff the life out of anything that so much as lifted a hand against them if only to stay in power; just like the fire that they controlled.

They had come armed with weapons, it was meant as a threat. It was a small troop of soldiers with their youngest prince as the commander.

The moment he stepped out of his ship, I knew, I hated him. When our eyes met, I knew that my feelings were reciprocated.

He stood tall with eyes that invoked fear into the civilians of our country.

He spoke with a voice that sent chills of fear down my spine, "Who here has the eye of Solomon?"

My body tensed. They weren't supposed to know; it was meant to be our secret weapon. There were only of few in this world that had ever been blessed with such a gift. Legend told of the eye of Solomon which would grant a certain individual with the gift of sight. It wasn't just the normal type of sight; with the eye of Solomon the person is able to see miles into the distance, through time and in some cases objects.

It was a known fact that the Fire nation had such a gift. They called theirs the Sharingan; it was said to have the ability to stop time and to see into a person's inner most fears. There were only two who possessed such a gift; Itachi the eldest prince and Sasuke who was standing only a few feet away. That was how they had gotten the upper hand in the war but little did they know was that we were also blessed with such a gift.

There were a few of us, Gaara of the Earth kingdom, with the ability to see from large spawns of land; Naruto of the Wind, with the ability to stop time if only for a moment; and then there was Neji, my sister Hanabi and myself who had been gifted with the ability to see through solid object, and to see three minutes into the future; three minutes might seem like nothing but in the midst of battle they could be the difference between life and death.

"Fine have it your way," he replied smoothly, after no one had stepped forward. He had grabbed the nearest civilian, she was an elder. She was part of the council; this little fact wasn't something that was known by just anyone. She was also a beloved citizen of our village. In her youth she had risked her life countless times for the other citizens of this village. Therefore it wasn't a shock when Neji stood in her defense; he had acted on pure impulse.

One moment he had been watching as the events unfolded when he raised his arm and shot a surge of water towards the soldiers. The soldiers had acted quickly to defend their prince. The large blast of water had evaporated in seconds. Within seconds they sent an assault of fire balls. With practiced movements he extinguished all of them with a wave of his hands. Unfortunately he had failed to see the prince's movements. Neji was no moron even though he had started the fight on a whim he wasn't foolish enough to reveal the eye of Solomon; that was why he was left unprepared. Before the Uchiha could send a giant fireball his way, that would mostly likely end his life, I stepped forward. With movements that were like second nature to me, I pulled forth a wave of water creating a shield, large enough to stop the fireball in its tracks.

His onyx eyes shifted to mine, he smirked at my defiance. He removed his cloak and stood in a fighting stance only known to the fire nation. Neji, with quick fluid motions stood next to me, more than ready to fight and protect.

"Leave," I spoke clearly so he could understand the seriousness of my warning. I did not want to fight but I would if he pushed me.

"No, hand over the one with the eye of Solomon and I won't burn this village to the ground." His cold reply left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"No!" I screamed before sending another wave of water. He was a lot quicker than the other soldiers and before I knew it he was too close. I desperately conjured forth more water. Enough water to engulf an entire ship but it wasn't enough. Then it happened. It happened so fast that for a moment, I was left in shock.

With quick hands he had targeted my sister. It was a cowardly move but it was a move I should have been prepared for. With a quickness that could rival a raging river, I ran in her direction. I knew that I would most likely lose my life in doing so but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I got there in time. I pushed her out of the way and closed my eyes, readying myself for a blow that never came.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sight of Neji on his knees, at the mercy of the fire prince. He was screaming in pain.

Right in front of my eyes he was being given the mark of a traitor. I could not bare it a moment longer. I lunged myself at the prince. He had been too shocked to react on time. I had managed to draw blood. I could feel my body pulse with unsuppressed rage that all I could see was red. I hardly registered as the soldiers removed me from him physically.

"You little wench! You'll regret that!" He all but spat as he wiped the blood from his face.

There was nothing more I wanted in that moment than to end his life with my very hands. I was being held by two soldiers as Neji lay limp on the ground. From the corner of my eyes I could see the small rise of his chest. That small indication that he was still alive kept me from falling apart. The prince made his way towards me ready to strike me but was stopped.

"Wait! Please that is enough. If you promise to let them go, then I shall go with you willingly." It was Neji's father who had spoken up.

"Who the hell are you," the prince spat.

"It is I, the one who was gifted with the gift of Solomon."

My body had stopped struggling at his words. I could feel tears fill my eyes. He was sacrificing himself for our sake. My heart clenched at what was about to happen.

"Take him," the prince commanded. I was dropped on the ground. I landed on my knees unable to move.

"No…," I begged as a tremble raked my body.

I saw them grab him and hit him hard enough to make him land on his knees. The tears had not stopped. This was not…this isn't…this world…how I hate this world. This isn't right. I hated-no I hate the fire nation. I want nothing more than their death at my hands.

I stood and watched as they took him away.

They will pay for what they have done.

_**Second meeting**_

The second time they met it was a clash between two elements; two forces, water and fire, neither willing to yield to the other.

She had left her village to gather the rest. Neji had stayed behind to protect the citizens a long with Hanabi. She was meant as plan A; Neji and Hanabi were meant as plan B, as a last resort. Her mission was simple she would gather the others and together they would infiltrate the fire nation and murder the Uchihas.

She had been on her way to the Earth kingdom when she came upon the prince. He was with a smaller group of soldiers but that only meant that they would be even more skilled than the last. They had come into the land of Earth to take slaves.

With the help of the eye of Solomon or how her people called it, the byakugan, she was able to take out his troops one by one. When he found out, it was too late. She had killed the last one when he came into the clearing. Thanks to her eyes she was able to see him before he came. She made sure to hide her eyes. She didn't need her eyes to defeat him.

When he recognized her, his face contorted into one of barely controlled rage.

"What's wrong young prince? Disappointed that your little toys didn't last long," she had taunted.

In his rage he had attacked her but this time she had been ready. She executed her attacks fluidly while his were wild and unpredictable and sloppy. In moments she had managed to pin him into a tree, with a large layer of ice.

She had wanted to kill him then but was unable to. Something about the way he acted after being defeated had prevented her from ending his life. She should have killed him but she didn't. Her mind tried to reason that she wanted him to suffer but she wasn't entirely convinced that was the case.

In the end she had left him there humiliated and alone. He would just have to wait for someone to find him. If he was strong enough he would be able to figure a way out. His fate was in Solomon's hands because if he didn't get out of there before sun down he would die.

_**Third meeting**_

She had just met up with Gaara of the Earth kingdom, when their paths crossed once more. This meeting was different compared to the others this time she knew he would not hold back. Gaara had first insisted on taking on the prince but she refused. She simply told him that she had a score to settle with this piece of fire scum. Said fire scum had heard and had not been too happy with the nick name.

The battle was long and fierce. Gaara had been forced to deal with his troops while she had fought the prince. She could tell that he was angry by their last encounter. Through their fight she had managed to nick him in the shoulder, his shirt was shredded in the process. That was when she saw it, the curse mark.

Her father had told her stories of such a curse. It was given to those deemed unworthy under the eyes of the fire nation. It was worse than being branded a traitor. It caused the wearer to become a deformed beast when trying to use his true power. She could see him begin to lose himself at having his mark displayed for all to see. She knew it wouldn't take long before he lost control and took shape of a horrid monster. She wouldn't wish that mark on anyone not even her worst enemy.

Then she was reminded by what he did to Neji. The mark he had placed upon him and the feelings she had at seeing such a mark. She felt rage bubble at the back of her throat.

"Quite fitting, don't you think? A monster, that has been given the mark of a fiend."

That's when it happened right before her eyes he morphed into a grotesque being. His skin a dark sinful blue, with two large hand shaped wings that sprouted form his back but that wasn't the worst part; no, it was his eyes, those devilish eyes that sent her into a state of panic.

They weren't the same eyes as those of the prince. No, his eyes had never looked so hollow, so un-human. For the first time since this fight started she feared for her life. Yet, she knew she would not be able to use it, her byakugan. She had sworn to keep it a secret until the time came, for now she would just have to rely on her own strength.

With movements practiced so long before, she stood in the traditional fighting stance of the old. Her father had taught it to her as a last resort. She had added her own style to it that would help make it as the ultimate defense. He didn't wait for any sort of cue to start he just attacked, without mercy, without once giving her a chance to breath. She moved her hands fluidly blocking every attack that came her way.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was tiring out. He had an immense amount of stamina. It didn't help that they had just come from a fight but to have to engage the prince in battle, in that form, was just a little too much. With fluid motions she created a tidal wave that was supposed to hold him off long enough for her to make her escape. Key word supposed to, right when she made a dash for the trees he activated his sharingan. With a speed that was greater than lighting he was there in front of her. His eyes filled with rage. She only had a second to react before he created a large fire that surrounded them both.

For the first time in a long time she felt fear grip her heart. She would not survive this. In a last ditch effort to escape she attempted to squash the fire with some water but nothing happened. He had created some form of deadly fire that could not be extinguished so easily. She felt fear claw at her heart as she felt her breath come in shorter as the seconds passed. She was losing oxygen. With the last bit of air she called for help "Gaara!"

He was there in a flash. A large mountain of sand engulfed the flames. She knew it wouldn't hold it for long but it would be enough to escape. He pulled her arm around his neck as he helped her get away. The prince had been buried a long with his flame. She knew that it wasn't enough to kill him but for now she would just let it go. Survival was the most important.

_**Fourth meeting**_

A couple of months had passed since that faithful incident. She had forced herself to train day and night. Gaara had helped her improve her skill by being her sparring partner. She was grateful for his help. He had become one of her closest friend. Through their travels they had heard rumors that the eldest fire prince had murdered the rest of the Uchihas, except for one the youngest prince. Rumors spoke of a new fire lord. My guess what have been Itachi himself but the rumors spoke of another, by the name of Madara. Apparently he was the true master mind behind all of this; the one that had craved power and had manipulated the eldest. She also heard another rumor but this rumor was much harder to believe. The youngest prince, Sasuke had been exiled. He had tried to over throw Madara but had failed miserably. It was thanks to his brother that he escaped with his life.

They said that now that Madara was in charge everything was worse than before. Madara had found himself strong followers, a group of strong soldiers. The group called itself the Akatsuki, or better referred to as the red moon; it was another way of saying those who kill for pleasure, without remorse and without mercy. Not only that, but Madara had also put up a reward for my arrest. It was fifty pounds of gold for whoever brought back my head as evidence of my demise, two-hundred if I was brought back alive.

Gaara also had a bounty on his head but his wasn't as large as mine. I wasn't surprised, after all it was I, that single handedly destroyed an entire envoy of ships. The ships had been on their way to invade the Water nation; I couldn't allow that to happen but in doing so I had used my byakugan. He had seen it, it had been a mistake on my part but it had been done, there was no going back.

We had just obtained our last member when we came upon him. He was travelling with a small group of people all dressed in gray and blue. There were two males and a woman. The woman didn't seem much of a threat but the other two; they sent chills down my spine with just a look.

His eyes were directed solely on me when he spoke. "I am not here to fight you water peasant."

I didn't let me guard down, even after he dropped his sword, to prove his point. "Then tell me fire scum, why are you here?"

"I am only going to say it once. Stay out of my way. If anyone is going to kill Madara it's going to be me." Even though his face showed no emotion, I could tell how angry he was.

"I don't think so." He didn't seem surprised like he had been expecting it. "You had your chance and if the rumors are true, you failed." He had stiffened at my accusation. I simply smirked at his reaction.

He simply inclined his head. It was easy to see that his plans didn't include us therefore he planned to dispose of us. No words were needed to know that it would most likely be a fight to the death.

Through our travels we had acquired a few allies therefore we weren't outnumbered in the least bit. In my travels I had come upon an old friend from the water tribe. He had left as part of a peace treaty exchange, his name is Shikamaru. He was considered as one of the best at our village. On the outside he sometimes came off as being lazy, he was far from it. He was a prodigy in his own right, with an intelligence that would make the wisest of men stutter. Then there was Naruto, he had brought a long his fiancé, well more like she wouldn't let him leave without her. Her name is Sakura, her specialty lied in the medical field. She was extremely useful in our travels. She wouldn't be part of the fight but she would be useful afterwards. Finally there was Temari, Gaara's sister who suggested-more like demanded to come along. I didn't mind, she was a formidable fighter.

"Gaara I trust you to take out the biggest one, Shikamaru I need you to back him up. Naruto, you take on the guy on the right. Temari?"

"Yes."

"The girl?"

"I see her."

"I know she doesn't look like much but I don't want to take any chances. I know you can hold your own. I trust you to come back safe."

"Understood, you plan on taking the Uchiha on your own."

"Put it this way we have unfinished business."

She didn't say anything after that. In seconds everyone separated. The one called Suigetsu (Sasuke had called him), tried to get in my way but was stop short by Naruto. I didn't waste time in getting closer to Sasuke. This time I was going to finish what I should have finished long ago.

This time when he activated his Sharingan, I didn't hesitate to use mine as well. In a movement known to me since birth, I activated the byakugan. He didn't seem surprised but he did become more wary.

This time was different his flames were a lot more fluid. This didn't go unnoticed by me. My eyes narrowed, those movements couldn't be learned by just anyone. They had to be taught by those who manipulated water. Whoever had taught him would pay. It was startling more difficult seeing his attacks change from being wild and unpredictable to this fluid precision.

He smirked at my reaction. This made my attacks become sloppy and in my haste he was able to get past my defenses. If it wasn't for my byakugan, I wouldn't have been able to dodge that last attack.

"What's wrong peasant? Can't keep up," he taunted.

This made my movements become sharper. "That's princess to you!" I snarled. I jumped at the same time managed to spin effectively blocking his next attack. With a grace known only by the best water nation soldiers I showed him why one should fear the power of water.

My limbs moved with the grace taught to me since birth. I began to dart towards the trees in a direction that would help me get the upper hand.

"Running away peasant?" he taunted.

I ignored his taunts focusing on my goal. In a quick fluid motion I slammed my feet upon the ground facing my pursuer. The moment he came into the clearing I launched my attack. His eyes widened in alarm but it was too late. My attack sent him tumbling into a lake that had been hidden by the shrubbery. Without a moment of hesitation, I sprang after him.

That's when I heard the unmistakable howl of pain. It was Naruto, something had happened. Without thinking I went in the direction of his voice.

"Running away again?" I stopped but didn't turn around.

"No, we'll finish this another time." With that I created a giant watery prison. It wouldn't hold him forever but it would give me the time I needed to leave.

In my mind I was berating myself for leaving them alone. I had promised them that I would bring them back alive and damn it I was going to keep that promise. The first one I found was Gaara he had activated what he called his third eye while Shikamaru looked like he had seen better days. He had managed to subdue his opponent. I didn't stop until I reached the next clearing.

What I saw sent my nerves in over drive. There he was in a heap of blood and mess while Sakura tried to desperately heal the worst of his injuries. From the looks of it he was barely alive, Sakura's tears explained the gravity of the situation. My focus quickly switched to the one that caused this. His face had contorted into a type of maniacal look.

"-Sa-ku-ra-chan run…*cough*" Naruto tried to push her away.

"I'm not leaving you, do you hear me!"

Before Suigetsu could bring his sword down for the final blow, I sent I blast of water; that knocked him into a tree.

"Go! Take him and run!" I yelled. Not, once taking my eyes of my opponent.

"*sniff* but what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll catch up, just make sure he lives. Make sure to get the rest out of here." I didn't have to look at her to know that she would follow orders.

I knew I was running low on stamina but there was no way he was going to get past me.

"Come on. Show me what you've got."

_**Fifth meeting**_

Seeing as how the majority of the Uchiha's had been wiped out and a new person was in charge; the goal of the mission changed. Over the past few weeks we had managed to find and kill three of the Akatsukis'. Naruto along with Temari had killed Zetsu. Gaara and Shikamaru, managed to defeat Deidera. Even Sakura had managed to kill Sasori. She denied it saying it was really me who killed him. I simply assisted her, she was the one the dealt the final blow. Naruto had been so proud of her. So far everything had gone well. Then everything went crashing down.

It happened while we were hunting down Hidan. One of our spies said he was at the border of wind country. What we didn't know was that the whole thing had been a trap. Thanks to Naruto we were able to escape but because of this they captured him. They all wanted to go back for him but I knew better than anyone that it would be suicide to attempt such a stunt. That was why I waited until everyone was asleep before I went by myself.

Getting to his cell had been so easy that it made me uneasy. When I managed to get him out of his shackles I found out exactly why it had been so easy. It had been an elaborate trap for me. Madara didn't waste time sending every single one of his troops, with the order to bring me back alive. To say it had been difficult would have been the understatement of the century.

I had managed to smash a hole in the wall as I dragged Naruto into an open are. I had hoped to make it to the forest but I had no such luck. It didn't take long for them to surround us. We were trapped; there was only one thing left to do. With a bit of water I sent Naruto towards the forest far away from here. If this was going to be a fight to the death I would rather it be me than both of us.

"Come out Madara! Fight me you coward!" I yelled.

The soldiers moved to the side, allowing the man, who had caused so much pain, to walk forward.

"If it isn't the little girl from the water nation my, my how much you've grown. Do you know how much trouble you have caused me? hm do you?"

I smiled, "How does it feel to be afraid of a little girl from the water nation? Do you dream about me slitting your throat, because I know I do?" He visibly flinched at my words. His face contorted into a snarl.

"Kill her!"

Before any of the soldiers could take a step forward a large blaze of fire separated me from them, then he appeared. With such grace that it made my insides burn with jealousy, he landed next to me.

"What in the hell, are you doing?" I demanded.

He quirked an eyebrow while unsheathing his sword before responding, "I believe saving your ass."

His response made anger pool into my veins. With a flick of my wrist I sent an entire wave against ten of the soldiers. He flipped to the right before sending fire against another ten.

"I don't need your help," I snarled sending another wave of water.

I only had a split second to dodge a ball of fire he sent my way. I turned to see that he had killed one of the soldiers that had snuck up on me. I turned to see him give me one of his cocky smirks before replying, "Apparently you do."

His reply only added fuel to my overwhelming rage. My attacks became as deadly as the sea itself. It didn't take us long to clear a path. As quickly as we could we made a run for it. During our haste we fell into a whole. Yes, it wasn't the most intelligent or graceful moment of my life but it happened.

We said nothing for a while. When we fell, our movement caused a few rocks to come down effectively trapping us. To top it off we were both exhausted from our previous fight therefore we couldn't even try breaking out. The only thing we could hear was the shallow intakes of our breaths.

"This is all, your fault you know," my voice came out in a deadpanned tone.

"ah," he replied.

This made me twitch in irritation. The bastard was treating me like a child. How dare he act so calm?

"No one asked you to intervene," I pointed out.

"Ah, I know," came his reply.

"Asshole," I mumbled. Yes, it was immature of me but did I care? No.

I hear him sigh from where he's sitting. "Are you done?"

I grab a rock and throw it at him, I smile when I hear the unmistakable thump.

"Kuso," he mumbles.

"Now, I'm done," I respond in a deadpanned tone.

The silence returned after my small indiscretion. My mind began to wander. I was still confused by his earlier actions. We were-are supposed to be enemies. So why in the hell did he help me? Not that I needed it but still.

"Why did you come?" I suddenly blurted out.

He stayed silent for a moment. For I second I assumed he hadn't heard me, just when I open my mouth to repeat my earlier question he responds.

"I owed Uzumaki," he replies in a quiet whisper. It was almost like he hadn't spoken but I heard it.

"Oh," I respond unsure. I hadn't expected that. I didn't even notice how my heart flinched in disappointment.

What did I expect? For him to say he was on our side? They were simply foolish thoughts. Still he had saved my life.

"Does that mean you are going to join us," I could hear his breath hitch in surprise. Not that I blamed him, I was also shocked by what I said.

"…no," his voice was void of emotion.

We said nothing after that. I didn't even bother asking anything further. I had simply wanted to know where we stood.

The following morning we were able to get out. We said nothing; we simply left, without once looking back.

_**Sixth meeting**_

We had been in the midst of battle. I had let my anger get the best of me. During the battle we had lost one of our own. He had been a young boy who wanted to make a difference. His name was Konohamaru. One of the fire soldiers had killed him. When I saw his lifeless body, I lost it. I went on a rampage. I killed any and every fire nation soldier that I came across. I vaguely remembered Naruto and even Gaara try to stop me but I just pushed them aside. I didn't stop running. I eventually came to a clearing and saw him.

He was there gathering water. I didn't think twice before sending a surge of water in his direction. He managed to dodge but that only fuelled my anger. I attacked without mercy, without hesitation and he did the same. My anger made me sloppy and before I knew it, he had pinned me down on the ground. His hands held my arms above my head while his body effectively pinned me to the ground. He said nothing, just stayed there watching me, with those stupid piercing eyes of his. I felt hot tears trail down my face.

My chest heaved from the overflowing exhaustion that I felt from both physical and mental. He said nothing as he continued to watch me.

"I hate you…," I whimpered.

He kissed me then. His lips pulled mine into a fiery kiss that sent a burning sensation to the pit of my stomach. I kissed him back with the same fiery need.

"*huff* I hate *puff* you," I panted between kisses.

He said nothing; only continued his assault on my lips. At times nipping at the flesh and pushing his tongue inside. I in turn fought for dominance. I hardly registered as I flipped our position as I continued to kiss him.

I began to demand more from him through my kisses. I wanted-no I needed to feel. I wanted to forget the world around me. I just wanted to feel this, even if I would regret it later. My hands began to wander and so did his but before I could reach for his pants, and he the wrappings on my chest; we stopped at the sound of a twig breaking.

It only took a second for my brain to work again but it was enough. I practically jumped away from him as though his skin burned.

I didn't wait for him to say or do anything before I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me away from him.

_**Seventh meeting**_

I had finally managed to kill Kakuzu when I saw him again. He was in the middle of fighting Hidan. It was a poor choice in my opinion seeing as Hidan was both close and a far range opponent. I could see his body littered with injuries. I had planned on leaving him there but when I saw him begin to turn into that thing I couldn't. My body wouldn't move but not out of fear for myself but for him. It was strange to feel this way but when I saw him struggle to keep control, I could no longer just watch. I dealt the killing blow before going to Sasuke. He tried to push me away but I wouldn't let him.

When he noticed I wasn't going to leave anytime soon he turned his anger towards me. He began to attack me much in the same way I had done before. I expected it and had reacted. I managed to dodge most of his attacks but I was tired. After defeating Kazuku and Hidan it was a wonder I was able to keep up with Sasuke. Eventually he managed to get the upper hand.

He slammed me against the entrance of the cave. I didn't waste time in retaliating. I sent him a right hook that made him land inside the cave. He in turn grabbed my wrist and threw me against the opposite wall of the cave. When he came close enough, I kicked him sending him crashing into the opposite side. In a few quick steps, I was upon him. I didn't let him escape. With the bit of water I had, I trapped his wrist against the wall, preventing him from attacking me and just like the night before; I kissed him. He responded in a similar way I did, that night, with the same fiery need. The kiss was quite similar to that night, except this time my kisses were more smooth and fluid.

We eventually ended up on the floor of the cave. Hands and lips touching sensitive places that the other didn't know existed. My tongue and teeth tasted and nipped at his skin. His lips and hands held a passionate feel that sent a pool of pleasure running through my veins.

In the midst of our ecstasies we cried the others name. Are bodies molded and came together, well into the night.

The following morning I tried to leave before he woke up but no such luck. He grabbed my wrist before pulling me into another fiery kiss that sent coils of passion running down my spine. In that moment I became aware of two things. I had given myself to him, and I hadn't regretted it.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"Ah, I know," His words didn't come out as cocky they came out as simply a statement; that I found myself unable to deny. "You are mine," nor his claim.

_**Eight meeting**_

Unlike previous meetings, it was a meeting that I would have preferred never to happen. We had been on our way to meet up with the rest of the rebels when I came across such a scene. There standing in a clearing stood Neji and Sasuke. It wasn't hard to see that Neji wanted him dead but Sasuke was only defending himself. Being the most familiar with his fighting style I knew that Sasuke wasn't trying to kill Neji; he was holding back. It was also easy to see that Sasuke was exhausted most likely due to a previous battle. Without thinking about the consequences; I stepped forward blocking Neji's attack that would have most likely ended his life.

Shocked white eyes turned towards mine, "what in the hell are you doing?"

I flinched at his words. I was more than aware of what it looked like to him. Here I was the girl he had risked his life countless times for, helping the enemy.

"Neji, please listen to me. He isn't-." before I could finish my statement I felt it.

In my village we had been given a bond between people. It was a bond forced upon two people a male and a female. It was meant as a type of protection. Neji had been the top warrior of our village so it wasn't a surprise for them to bind us together; after all I was the future lord. What it meant was that he was my protector and I his. It wasn't a marriage contract by any means but an oath between kin. That wasn't the problem the problem was that when one kin chose a mate their bond partner would be able to tell. He would find out that I had given myself to Sasuke. So here I was under the scrutiny of his eyes as I watched him put the pieces together.

His face contorted with disgust and anger, "You traitor," he snarled. I couldn't help but flinch at his words. If there was anyone I held dear other than my sister it was Neji.

"Neji please let me explain!" I called out desperately.

"Explain what? How you threw away the trust of your people for this."

"I did not betray my people!" I yelled.

"You betrayed me," he yelled back.

"How?" I felt tears begin to accumulate but I refused to shed them.

"Do I mean so little to you that you've forgotten what he did to me," I flinched when he yanked the cloth that hid his mark. "Or how about the fact that he took my father. The same man who risked his life for you!"

My throat clogged up. I couldn't say anything by all accounts he was right. I had betrayed my kin, I had betrayed him. Yet I also knew I couldn't let him kill him. It had taken me a while to realize but I had fallen for him and now I would pay the price.

I went down on my knees. I could hear Shikamaru gasp. What I was about to do was unheard of. In my nation there was only one way to atone for the crimes of another and that was to put yourself at the mercy of the one who had been wronged. It was in their power to do as they saw fit. Whether it was to punish you, kill you or worse strip you of your ability to control water.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused to back down. I bowed my head as a sign of defeat. In the background I could hear as everyone held back Sasuke. I could only thank Shikamaru in the back of my mind for doing that. This, what I was doing was between me and Neji. It would be considered a disgrace if anyone interfered.

"So this is what you have chosen," he seemed pained by my choice. It did not matter as long as I atoned for both (Sasuke and me) of our crimes. He placed a hand on my forehead. In that moment I knew what was to come. I would lose my ability to control water. I felt my heart clench at what was to come. I closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable but it never came.

"You and I are no longer bond kins. You have done something I can't forgive." With those last words he left. It was then that I felt as our bond faded. The tears that I had been holding back streaked down my face. My heart felt like it had been wretched from my chest. I had lost my kin brother.

_**Ninth meeting**_

It had taken a year since that fateful day that we regained our freedom and the war came to end. It had also been a year since I had seen Sasuke. I had gone back to my nation as a hero. My people were at peace and I was the new ruler but nothing helped with the pain I felt. Neji had come around and we had regained that trust that we once had but I still didn't feel whole.

It was the time for the initiation of the new fire lord. The lords of every nation were asked to come. There was no doubt that I would see old friends. Gaara had become the new lord of Earth and Naruto the new lord of wind. The new fire lord would most likely be Itachi seeing as he was one of the last left and also the eldest.

When we arrived we were greeted by loud shouts of celebration and cheers of joy. Soon the sound of the gongs rebounded calling for silence. At the top I could see as prince Itachi stepped forward.

"Welcome, today we celebrate the commencement of a new era. As your new fire lord I promise to do my best to insure that this peace lasts. I will not repeat the same mistake of that of our forefathers. I can only hope that our combined effort will be more than enough to ensure the prosperity of this nation. Thank you!"

There were cheers of joy from all around. It wasn't until they quieted down that I was able to hear the conversation between Naruto and Sakura.

"I thought you said Sasuke was going to be the new fire lord," she whispered.

"Well about that Sakura-chan. You see the teme's brother sent me a letter saying that Sasuke refused the position."

"But why? Wouldn't he want to be the new fire lord?"

"Well I think it has more to do with the requirements that prevented him from accepting." He said, while scratching his head nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he accepted then he would be forced to marry a fire nation chick. I think it was supposed to be that Karin chick."

"Do you think it had to do with…?" she whispered.

"You mean Hinata? I honestly think so."

I had heard enough. Before anyone could notice I left. I went towards the back courtyard. I needed to be away from all the celebration.

"Are you planning on running away again?" Came the unmistakable whisper of the man that had occupied my thoughts for so many nights.

I turned around in surprise that he was able to sneak up on me. "I never run away," I snapped.

Instead of responding he began to decrease the space between us. Subconsciously I began to back away. In one swift motion he took a hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him affectively trapping my lips with his.

Panic seeped into my veins and I pushed him away.

"Stop!" I yelled. He let me go.

"Why?" he asked.

I knew that he was asking more than just a simple explanation of my behavior.

"Because we can't." I stated with my head held high.

He met my stare, "We can't or you won't."

My lips thinned at his accusation. "That's not fair. You are the prince of the fire nation and I am the Queen of the water nation. You know we can't."

"So what!"

"What do you mean so what?"

"The war is over! That's no longer an excuse."

I became angry. How dare he pretend like I wanted this? If this was another time and another place I wouldn't care but it wasn't. I was now lord and he was fire nation royalty.

"I'm not making an excuse. I am simply stating a fact. You and I can't happen."

He just watched me with those same black depths that had invoked such strong emotions in me so many years ago.

"Marry me," it was not a question but a challenge.

"But I-." he came closer.

"Stop trying to run Hinata. I turned it down to be with you so stop being afraid."

"But why would you?"

"I told you before you are mine."

I wanted to believe in his words. I wanted to believe that we could be together. When I looked into his eyes I knew that what he said was true. He was giving away everything to be with me. I felt as though a weight had been lifted. Instead of answering with words I showed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

We were wed on the first day of spring. He moved to the water nation and together we brought prosperity to our land. He became the top commander of my army and earned the respect of Neji. We had three sons and a daughter who all became warriors. We lived our days filled with joy and excitement. After all, all married couples have their own fights; ours were just a little more aggressive than most. None of them ever ended badly, it was thanks to those small fights we ended up with four kids. By the way I can still kick his sorry butt any time of day. He says he lets me win, yeah right. I would believe that if he didn't flinch every time I caught him doing something he shouldn't, like setting the kitchen on fire.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Authors note: If you liked it then review. The next one will be dedicated to Sayuri-Suzuki95. I haven't figured out a titled yet so…<p>

By the way I hope you all liked my version of Hinata being a badass :)


	3. Circe

9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes

**Dedicated to Sayuri-Suzuki95!**

**To Sayuri-Suzuki95 I apologize ahead of time if you don't like Lemon. I would appreciate it if you send me a message if you didn't like this fic.**

**Warning: Lemon Rated M**

* * *

><p>3. Circe<p>

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Trust me _

_You are the one_

_Undisclosed Desires by Muse_

* * *

><p>Circe, that's what they call her, the girl who enchants men. In Konoha High, she is a legend among women. Any boy who landed in her clutches was turned into a man. She had a reputation of turning her so called targets into sex gods. Any and every guy that was specifically picked by her are taught in the art of sex. Rumor had it that she had started during her freshman year because for three straight years she has continued this practice. Then again they are simply rumors since no one has actually seen her. You see she hides her identity when she is <em>teaching<em>. There's no doubt she's from Konoha high, otherwise how else does she observe her targets.

.

The corridors of Konoha high are littered with students. In that large crowd a distinctive mass of blonde spiky hair was unmistakable. His voice could be heard from all the way from the other side of town. He wore the trade mark school attire. Everyone was required to wear the standard navy blue and white uniform. The boys had to wear the navy blue pants with the same colored blazer while the girls wore skirts instead of pants.

"Teme!" yelled the blonde as he raced in the direction of his long time friend and rival.

"dobe," responded a boy with aristocratic features that could send a line of girls into a gushing frenzy. This particular boy was known best by his trade mark black, spiky hair, and smirk. He is none another than Uchiha Sasuke, currently one of the most sought after boys.

"Hey, I was wondering if by any chance Mikoto-chan gave you an extra lunch for me." He said this with a bright smile while rubbing his stomach.

The boy in question almost rolled his eyes at the normality of the conversation. The blonde idiot was always thinking about his stomach. Without bothering to answer he grabbed a bento box from his locker before thrusting it at the blond, "tch."

.

"Hey! Kiba what's up," called the blond from across the room followed by Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto, Sasuke," responded a brown haired boy. He waited until they got to their usual seats in the back before relaying the latest news. "Guess what?" he said enthusiastically.

"Troublesome," all eyes turned to a boy sitting closest to the window. He was known best for being the renowned lazy genius and for his trade mark words such as 'troublesome' and 'what a drag.' His name is Shikamaru.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru your going to sit there and tell me you aren't happy you got picked," responded Kiba.

Shikamaru in response mumbled something a long a sigh and a "troublesome."

Naruto in response to their interaction became intrigued. Blue eyes sparked with curiosity. "Come on Kiba Spill. What's this great news you have for us?"

"Shikamaru got picked by Circe," he whispered. This time a pair of onyx eyes shifted in curiosity.

"No way!" yelled Naruto. "But-you-that's just-no fair!" pouted Naruto. "Ow! What did you do that for teme!"

"Be quiet dobe," hissed Sasuke. They were getting stares from everyone in the classroom.

"When? How?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru in response sagged further into his seat before putting his hands into his pocket. "tch, don't ask me. I just found the note with instructions. This whole thing is bothersome."

For the rest of the class Naruto continued to mope. Then his moping turned into complaining until Sasuke's last bit of patience snapped. "Would you shut the hell up," said Sasuke while bonking the blonde on the head.

"Teme!" yelled the blonde while nursing his new bruise. "You can't tell me you aren't jealous."

"Tch, as if," he responded with a scowl.

It was true; there was nothing he could be jealous about. He was considered as one of the top most wanted guys in Konoha high. He was Sasuke Uchiha, smart and rich. What else could he possibly want?

"You know you wish she picked you," replied Naruto in a knowing tone.

"tch," he scowled. He was no stranger to the rumors that surrounded the elusive Circe. She was considered as the goddess of sexuality, a goddess among men. Tch, she was nothing but another chick.

She had a reputation of leaving anonymous cards in her targets locker. No, one knew how she managed but she always managed to do so undetected. On top of that it was also a known fact that she didn't just pick anyone. She only picked those who she viewed to have _potential._ The rules are simple if you get chosen you meet with her in the desired location if you fail to show up then it was the same as rejecting the offer. There had been only one guy who ever rejected such an offer. There isn't a day that he doesn't repent his rash actions. You see any guy who does accept her offer well let's just say they learn a thing or two. There are only a few that are known to have been extended such an invitation.

Sasori Akanaka

Current Age: 20

He had been a senior when he had been picked. Rumors were that he had been the first target. After the so called lessons he became a legend. After spending a mere few minutes with a woman he would have them melting at his feet. Some even called him the sex god. Shortly after Pain was chosen:

Pain Shohen

Current Age: 20

He had also been a senior when he was picked. He had been one of the most unlikely targets. The guy had a tendency to be ruthless. He was the leader of a group. They called themselves the Akatsuki. It was no secret that he lacked in the intimacy department. Many women left him because he couldn't _please._ All that changed when he had been picked. About a month later he finished his lessons and made a move on Kanon; she was another senior at the time. She was rumored to be the one woman no man could satisfy. So you can imagine everyone's surprise when prom came around and they were still tied at the hip.

Then there was last year:

Gaara no Sabaku

Current Age: 17

He was another surprise. He was very reserved and quiet. He was chosen during his sophomore year. Many were surprised when he accepted. Everyone knew he tended to shy away from people who tried to even touch him. He never liked being touched. About two months later his whole attitude changed. He ended up asking a freshman by the name of Matsuri. The girl was ecstatic, they've been dating every since.

There were rumors that there had been a few others but no one really knew how many. Still her reputation has been held over the years.

"Stop denying it teme. You know as well as I do that if you weren't interested, then you wouldn't be checking your locker, as often as me."

"Hn," he was done with this pointless conversation. So what if he hadn't been picked. It's not like he needed help in that department.

Yet he couldn't help a scowl from forming on his features. He had been here since freshman year yet someone like Shikamaru gets picked.

"Hey Shikamaru aren't you going to be late," said Kiba while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hm, sigh, what a drag." He took out the card and gave it one more look before pocketing it once more, "troublesome."

"Lucky bastard," said Kiba.

"Yeah," sighed Naruto.

.

The next day:

"So Shikamaru was it as troublesome as you thought," asked Kiba.

They were all currently waiting for their homeroom teacher. Sasuke was sitting with his legs on the desk. Naruto was sitting on his desk with his legs on his chair. Kiba on the other hand was sitting backwards on his chair. They were all waiting for Shikamaru to arrive.

Instead of responding with his trademark sigh and troublesome, he gave them a smile before shaking his head saying no.

Everyone wore different degrees of shock. Kiba stared at him with wide-eyes, Naruto had his mouth hanging open in disbelief even Sasuke stopped slouching.

"Shikamaru tell us everything," Kiba asked. He was the first to snap out of it.

Shikamaru just shook his head once more and rubbed the back of his head, "sorry guys."

"What! You got to tell us," yelled Kiba.

"Sorry, it's part of the rules," he mumbled.

Onyx eyes regarded his lay back posture for a moment before disregarding the issue.

.

A month and a half passed before Shikamaru finished his so called lessons. He surprised everyone (Naruto, Kiba and even Sasuke) by announcing his plans of asking out a certain blonde. There was no question as to who he was referring to.

Her name is Ino Yamanaka aka playgirl of Konoha high. Her choice in men was as long and as excruciating as when she goes shopping for shoes. She was notorious for never going out with a guy longer than three weeks. None of them could begin to fathom as to why he would choose someone like her.

They saw him approach her during lunch. All he did was whisper a few words before she practically became mush at his feet.

.

All the uproar had died down after a few days. Shikamaru and Ino seemed inseparable. He had her at the palm of his hand. Naruto became more annoying with his hectic need to check his locker every two seconds.

It was after school and basketball practice had finished. Everyone had left and Sasuke was making his way to his locker room. The corridors of Konoha high were unnaturally silent but he preferred it this way.

He reached his locker and began turning the dial until her heard the small click of the lock unlocking. He opened it and reached for his bag when his eyes landed on a small card lying innocently at the bottom of his locker. Slowly he picked up the small card before bringing it closer for inspection. There was no doubt about it. He had been picked as the next target.

.

The card itself was nothing special. At the bottom left hand corner it had the insignia of a blue diamond. It was Circe's calling card and in the middle was inscribed a few words written in an elegant writing that said:

"_**Go to the Art room located in the old music building, tomorrow during 5**__**th**__** period and don't be late." – Circe**_

He let a small smirk grace his lips. This was definitely going to be interesting.

_**First meeting**_

He hadn't felt the need to tell anyone. To him it was merely curiosity that drove him to skip his fifth period only to stand before the door of the desired meeting place. He stood with his hands in his standard navy blue pants with the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. He had left his blazer in the locker. He figured he didn't need it. Without bothering to knock he opened the door to the old Art room. The door opened with a loud creaking sound, his footsteps echoed across the empty room. The room was void of light save for the small amount that entered from a broken window. Before he could reach for the switch across the room, the door closed with a definite thud.

"Sit," the sound came out with a certain femininity that sent his eyes shifting towards the source. He couldn't see her face all he could see was the silhouette of her body. Taking his time he crossed the room in slow steady steps until reaching a chair located in the middle of the room. He let a small smirk cross his lips before sitting in the chair.

He watched as her silhouette crossed the room until she disappeared from sight. He could hear as her footsteps came to a stop a few feet behind him. He said nothing as he waited for her to speak.

"I'm going to tell you what I've told the rest. It's all quite simple. You do as I say without question," he could feel her breath at the shell of his ear. "And I promise," her breath fawned over the nape of his neck, "it'll be worth your while."

"If I refuse," his voice came out in a monotone. He wondered if she would get angry or gush over him like all the rest.

Instead he felt a small pressure on his shoulder as her hair caressed his cheek. "That's simple. You can leave and never look back. What I offer you is an opportunity to explore," her hand trailed across his skin through the opening of his shirt, "your deepest desires." He felt her lips at his ear, "I can't force you. You have to decide that on your own." After she said that her lips, her breath, her hands and her warmth disappeared in an instant.

To say he wasn't tempted would be a lie. "I accept."

.

In that short time she had placed a blind fold over his eyes and tied his hands behind his back. She had told him that her lessons are meant to _demonstrate_ a new level of desire, need and want. He said nothing as he was left vulnerable. For some unknown reason he didn't feel weak or vulnerable but he was enjoying the game.

He heard as each step made a sound that echoed across the room. She stopped a foot away from him. Since she put the blindfold on both his sense of smell and hearing were enhanced. He could smell her lilac perfume as she came closer.

"I am going to teach you how to enhance your sense of taste," he felt her finger cross over his lips. "Touch," she said this as her lips ghosted across his neck towards his right check. "Smell," he felt the tip of her nose trail the same path her lips did. "Sound," she whispered these words into his right ear. "Finally your sense of sight," she said this as her breath ghosted across his lips.

The moment she finished her words he felt a pair of soft plush lips touch his. When he tried to ravish her lips she pulled away. The moment he stopped trying to reach her lips with his she continued her ministrations. He felt the appendage of her tongue lick across his lower lip causing him to growl in frustration. Her ministrations were too slow for his liking. He felt small hands tug the back of his hair before her lips began to nip and chew his lower lip. She made every move slow and deliberate. He could feel his hands struggle against his bonds. The need to touch the little minx was excruciating. He had kissed many before but never before was he forced into a submissive role. Normally it was him who dominated the kiss and left them breathless not the other way around.

He felt her tongue enter his mouth in one fluid motion making him almost groan. She tasted like forbidden fruit. He brought forth his own tongue and let it battle hers for dominance. Slowly almost painfully she retracted her lips. With a small tug of his hair, she forced him away from her mouth.

"Aren't we a little impatient," she teased. He frowned in response, she was toying with him. "Relax, all in due time," she said this before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Tell me, do you wish to taste some more," she whispered.

He wanted to free his hands and show her what he wanted but instead he stayed silent. He was aware that he was panting, and that his hair was a little disheveled but he wanted more.

"Should I…_show you_?" she asked in a devilishly sweet tone.

"Show me," he breathed into the hollow of her neck.

In response to his command she pushed his face closer to her neck. In return he kissed and sucked at her flesh, needing to taste every inch of her. He wasn't sure if it was the blindfold or the fact that he didn't know her identity but the fact remained that her taste was addicting. He bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Her breath hitched at the sensation and he licked and sucked where he bit her. He continued his ministrations until he felt his pants get tighter as the seconds passed. He made a pathway with his lips, tongue and teeth until he reached the valley of her breasts. He could hear the distinct sound of her pants as though she were panting into his ear. Her skin felt soft on his lips and her flesh tasted heavenly.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed and had lost track of where he was until he felt a small tug at his hair. In an instant, her smell and heat left him. Only the lingering taste of her skin on his lips let him know that he hadn't just imagined it.

"We're done for today," without another word she left. He hadn't even noticed that his hands were no longer tied. He didn't know how long he sat there but if it weren't for the school bell he might have forgotten about practice.

.

"Teme! Where the hell have you been?" asked Naruto the moment he reached the basketball locker room.

Instead of responding he reached into his locker for his change of clothing.

"You're just lucky that Kakashi-sensei doesn't care. Are you even listening to me?"

"Hn," he said before closing his locker with a small click.

"Ahrg freaking teme," grumbled Naruto.

.

By the time the next day rolled around was when Naruto finally stopped questioning him. He didn't feel the need to explain himself. It was only Naruto and himself.

Ever since yesterday, he had been trying to find her. Granted he had no idea of what she looked like but that didn't stop him from trying. He had gone over it in his head a thousand times. There was no way she could be from any of the freshman or sophomore classes and if the rumors were true she should be a third year. That only meant she had to be in at least one of his classes. That information did little to shorten his list of possible people.

His eyes swept across the room before landing on a girl with four pigtails. If he remembered correctly her name's Temari the elder sister of Gaara. In other words there wasn't any way it could be her. His eyes then turned to another, her bubble gum pink her made it difficult for anyone not to notice. Her name's Sakura best friend of Ino Yamanaka, she was also known best by her short temper. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's first love. Aside from her pink hair, small figure and green eyes he can't understand what Naruto sees in her.

He had the misfortune of meeting her. To say she was annoying would be an understatement. She gushed at the sight of him like the majority of the female population. He could only hope on everything that it wasn't her.

Then there's Tenten, best friend of the Hyuga guy. It was obvious as day her affection for that Neji guy, therefore she was also out of the question.

"Time for your oral reports," said Kuranai-sensei. She paused as she looked at her list before calling out her unsuspecting victim. "Why don't we start with…Miss Hyuga. Hinata will you please come up and give out your oral in front of the class."

The girl in question turned a dark shade of pink before mumbling a small yes in response. She stood up and made her way to the front. Even from his spot in the back he could see her discomfort and embarrassment. He didn't even bother adding her to the list of potential people. It was more than obvious that she isn't Circe. The girl practically fainted at the mere thought of getting anyone's attention. He couldn't even imagine her trying to seduce someone.

"Um…I-uh-Hi my name is Hinata Hyuga and I uh," as she continued to stumble over her words the shade of her cheeks turned a darker shade.

Sasuke sighed at the pitiful sight before him. He couldn't even fathom how such a shy and cowardly girl could be the heir to one of the most powerful corporations in Japan. It was obvious that her cousin Neji would most likely replace her.

"It's okay Hinata just take your time," reassured Kuranai.

"Watch out she might end up wetting her pants," snickered Karin. Karin was another girl he categorized under those he tried to avoid. She was even worse than Sakura and Ino combined. Not that he cared much. She was just like the rest. As long as she stayed away from him he could care less what she did.

"…my oral is titled um…it's uh titled International Organizations and their effect on State Law," she continued to mumble.

He could barely hear her from his spot not that it mattered. He decided he had heard enough opted to stare out into the court yard. From what he knew the lessons weren't an everyday thing. She made it clear that no matter what he would have to ready to drop everything to attend her lessons. She had a certain habit of being unpredictable. He was looking forward to her next lesson.

.

The sound of a locker door slamming shut made it known to everyone to stay out of his way.

"Hey teme! What the hell is your problem?" asked Naruto from a frown marring his face.

"Hn," he responded before stuffing the rest of his stuff into his bag.

"Don't give me that teme. You've been acting weird all week. First you skip out on homeroom then you go all crazy on us during practice. It's like you're angry."

He was much more that angry, he was pissed. It had been a fucking week, a fucking week since the first lesson. What the hell was taking her so long? For the past couple of days he had been plagued with dreams of him screwing her until she was the one begging. Then during the day every time he ate anything he was plagued with the taste of her skin. He had gone as far as accepting offers from random chicks in the school but for some reason it was never enough.

"I hate to be the one to say this but maybe Kiba's right. You need to get laid."

He didn't bother answering the stupid moron and instead left the gym. He was planning on going home when he remembered he left his cell phone in his desk. Without slowing his pace he made his way towards the classroom on the other side of school.

He found it laying there on top of his desk. He frowned since he was positive he left it inside his desk. The moment he reached it the phone gave out a small chime indicating he had a text message.

"_**Meet me in Room 409 on the third floor after practice today." – Circe**_

He felt his shoulders relax from the tension he hadn't even noticed he had been holding. He let a small smirk grace his lips "finally."

.

_**Second Meeting**_

The room he found himself in was void of any sunlight much like the old art room. The room looked like all the other classrooms.

"Close your eyes," he didn't bother to argue. He hadn't realized that he had been waiting for this. He felt a familiar fabric close around his eyes. He felt as her hand tugged him in the direction of one of the desks. "Sit and place your hands flat on the desk," he lifted himself on the desk before laying his palms flat on the surface.

For a moment nothing happened but then he felt as she began to remove his blazer from his shoulders. Then slowly she began to unbutton his buttons until his shirt was left wide open.

Slowly he felt as her flush lips landed on his skin. She first began to suck and lick at his neck before moving slowly towards his collarbone. Without noticing he had tried to bring her closer but his hand was smacked away. "Don't make me tie you up," she warned. After that he began to grip the table underneath him as she continued her assault across his chest. Then she began to use her hands as they traced his chest from his collarbone to top of his belt. Her lips sucked and bit into sensitive areas that made his knuckles turn white from their pressure. Then the sensation came to a sudden stop. "Let's see what you learned," before he could ask her what she meant he found himself being pulled into a standing position. He heard as she plopped herself on the desk he previously occupied and felt as she tugged him closer. He found himself between her legs. Then he heard the distinct sound of rustling fabric before he felt her small hands on his face. "Taste,…touch," she whispered.

His response to her command was to kiss her roughly on the lips. He did it in the same way she taught him slow and with purpose. He coaxed her to open her mouth before slipping his tongue between her plush lips. He let his tongue swirl in her mouth before sucking her bottom lip then slowly tracing the contours of her neck with his lips. He sucked at her skin until he began to memorize the path of her neck. She had removed her shirt and bra. He noticed this when he continued down the valley of her breasts. The skin on her breasts was even softer than the skin on her shoulder or collarbone.

Slowly he let his lips ghost over the sensitive part of her flesh before reaching her pert nipple. He heard her breath hitch as he let his tongue slip between his lips and lick the pert nub. He licked it once more before placing his lips over the small nub. He sucked it tenderly before giving it a small bite as his hands caressed her thighs. He encouraged her legs to wrap around his waist before slipping his hands across the smooth skin of her legs. She placed her arms around his neck. He brought his lips back to her before slipping his hands underneath her skirt until he held her butt in his hands. Slowly he brought her closer before kneading at the tender flesh. By now she was practically moaning into his mouth. He didn't care about his sight, he just wanted to feel her and hear her crumble under his touch. He felt powerful and in control. Just as he reached for the elastic of her underwear her hands stopped him from doing anything further.

"We're done for today," she breathed out. He wanted to tell her that he would rather finish things now but she beat him to it. "We will continue part two of this lesson tomorrow during the assembly."

And like that she slipped from his grasp and disappeared once more.

.

_**Third meeting**_

Students began to pile up at the door. The corridors were littered with students, all heading in the same direction. He waited until he was sure no one would notice before slipping past Kakashi-sensei into the opposite classroom. He flipped his cell open.

"_**Meet me in the recreational room located at the top of the Gym." – Circe**_

He could feel his heart begin to thump with excitement. The location she picked would place them above the stage. Meaning if they made too much _noise_, then the entire school would catch them in the act.

It took him a few minutes to reach the staircase behind the gymnasium. He took one more look back before heading inside. The room was dark like the other two and devoid of any furniture except for a chair situated in the middle. It was one of the comfortable chairs like the one located in the principal's office.

"Sit," came the all too familiar voice.

In a few long strides he reached the chair before sitting down. She again placed the familiar piece of fabric over his eyes before moving away. He heard her footsteps and the distant sound of a drape being pulled. Then suddenly the fabric turned a bright orange over his eyes. She had removed the drape that covered the window. The window looked out towards the entire Gymnasium. Nobody would notice them so long as they didn't make too much noise. He felt a bit uneasy. It was obvious that the situation was getting a little risky it excited him.

"This is the second part of your lesson," he felt her hot breath over the nape of his neck. "Are you ready," he felt his mouth go dry by her sultry words.

He felt her begin to tie his wrist over the arm rests of the chair. He was more than just curious as to where this would lead. Then he felt her small hands reach for his belt buckle and he felt himself stiffen. She didn't pause in her actions until she had taken the belt completely off. He felt a small tug on his pants. During this entire time his mind was running through his previous dreams of having her under him.

He was positive he had only his boxers left. Nothing happened for what seemed like eternity and then he felt her small hands begin to caress him over the fabric of his boxers. He took a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, too slowly for his liking she began to move her fingers inside his boxers. He felt his eyes glaze over with raw desire. There was nothing more he wanted then to pound into her. Her felt nimble fingers begin to caress his shaft slowly up and down. His shaft became hard by both her ministrations and his wandering mind. He felt one of her finger curl around his shaft before speeding up. He felt his lips part as he suppressed a small growl from leaving his lips. Suddenly she increased both the pressure and the pace that she held over his shaft. He let his head tilt back as he was overwhelmed with the growing pressure he felt at the pit of his stomach. He felt his muscles coil as she continued her ministrations. He hadn't been aware that he had been saying anything until her heard her sultry voice once more.

"Shush, you don't want anyone to hear us do you," her teasing tone did little to curb his growing desire.

Just as he began to feel himself release, the pressure of her hands leaves leaving him aching for some sort of release. This time he really did growl. He would not be toyed with by some fucking minx. She should know better than to leave things unfinished. Before he could utter his demand he felt another tug. This time she removed his boxers exposing his member to sudden drop of temperature.

As though she had read his thoughts she said, "don't worry this is far from over. We still have fifteen minutes before the assembly is over."

This time he couldn't suppress the small shutter that ran down his spine in anticipation. He felt as warm air wafted across his member. The sensation made him gulp because that only meant that she was about to do that. He groaned in pleasure as she took him into her sweet little mouth. She was warm and moist against his sensitive skin. She opened her mouth wider bringing him deeper before moving back slowly. He felt his hips tingle with the need to pound himself in her mouth. Yet he held himself back only because he refused to show her how much she affected him. He grits his teeth as he felt the tip of her tongue tease the tip of his member.

Then slowly she put him in her mouth once more before releasing him completely. He vaguely felt as the binds over his wrist disappeared. He felt as her small hands guide his hands as she placed them over her head. "Don't rush just feel," she said before she licked his tip once more. This time instead of gripping the armrests he tangled his hands in her hair. He felt as she took him into her mouth once more. In response he gripped her hair as she moved up and down his shaft in an agonizing slow pace. As much as he wanted to force her to speed up he held back. He decided to heed her words and just enjoy the feel of her moist mouth on his shaft.

His shaft began to pulse with suppressed need. As though she felt his overwhelming desire she began to scrape her teeth over his flesh as she increased her pace. He was vaguely aware as his hands began to caress her scalp. Just when he thought the pleasure couldn't be better she proved him wrong. She began to suck and use her hands along with her mouth. He was sure that he must be groaning in pleasure because his dry throat was enough indication.

Then he felt his hands grip her hair as he released himself into her mouth. He felt an ultimate high as he had felt her give him one last long suck. As he finished emptying himself he released his hold on her and laid back onto the chair.

If he didn't have his blindfold on he would have been able to see as a pair of eyes appraised his body. He was lying there with his legs spread and with a small layer of sweat causing his bangs to cling onto his forehead.

He barely registered her words as she spoke, "today's lesson is over. I'll contact you for the next lesson." With that she left him once more as he gathered his thoughts.

.

It had been three days since the incident in the gym.

"Teme you've been seeing Kurenai-sensei haven't you," Naruto accused.

He almost spit out his lunch at his words. "Dobe, what the hell!" he yelled.

"Don't lie to me teme you're having a secret affair," said the blond in a matter a fact tone.

"That would make sense you know. Since every time he goes missing so does Kurenai," added Kiba.

He felt his eye twitch in irritation at their observations.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke decided to just ignore them.

The boy in question sighs before leaning back in his chair, "what a drag, you're both wrong."

"Wait! That can't be right then what has he been up to," yelled Naruto.

"Don't you get it Naruto. Our friend Sasuke here got picked," replied Shikamaru before yawning.

The reactions he got were all comical in a sense. Naruto had a look of utter disbelief; Kiba had a look between triumph and disappointment at not being the one picked; while Sasuke's face was devoid of any emotion except for the sudden tightness of his jaw.

"No way," breathed Kiba, "he got picked by Circe."

"Tch," scowled Sasuke at being found out.

"Freaking teme why didn't you tell me," complained Naruto.

"Hn," replied Sasuke before putting his hands in his pocket.

"Tell us Sasuke, how good is she?" asked Kiba with a wag of his eyebrows.

This time he couldn't help his trademark smirk from appearing on his face.

"Lucky bastard," said Kiba.

"yeah," pouted Naruto.

"hmph," chuckled Shikamaru.

.

_**Fourth meeting**_

It had been six days since the last lesson and he could already feel himself grow inpatient. He was tired of all this tiptoeing around. The only thing that stopped him from taking her right in the middle of a crowded hall way was the simple fact that he didn't know who she was. He was more than hyper aware of the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips and the sound of her voice. Still none of that helped him from finding her in this crowd of people.

It was lunch when he finally came enraptured by his thoughts that he didn't realize where his legs led him. Moments ago he had been on his way to the rooftop and now he found himself standing in front of the music room. He would have turned around and left if not for the distinct sound of an instrument playing. Someone was playing the piano. Without much thought he stepped into the classroom. He was a bit surprised to find Hinata Hyuga sitting there playing with such expertise that left him a bit shocked.

He said nothing as he watched her fingers glide across the keys with such ease that made him think she was some sort of expert.

Suddenly the sound came to a sudden halt and he felt a pair of eyes pierce him from across the room. He turned to find her watching him with unease. He tilted his head to the side. He had expected her to blush or even stammer in mortification at being watched. Instead she gave out a hostile vibe that made him think that this couldn't be the same girl he's seen in class. For the first time in years he took in her appearance. She held her hair in an intricate bun that added a few years to her demeanor. Her blazer was buttoned all the way to the top with a blue tie perfectly in place. He didn't miss how she shifted under his scrutiny but he wasn't finished. He noticed the nice tone of her legs that were covered under knee length socks.

"Is there something I can help you with," she asked in her usual nasal tone.

He let his eyes glide slowly from her feet until they reached her face before responding, "no…"

He watched as her eyes hardened behind her glasses before they shifted to a spot behind him. They both said nothing as the tension in the air became thick. He was unsure as to why she was reacting this way towards him.

If he remembered correctly this was the first time they have ever spoken. Unless…no, that couldn't be right…could it?

He wasn't sure why but he needed to know, "…Circe."

.

He watched her for anything that would give her away. In response to the name she simply lifted an eyebrow before tilting her own head in confusion.

He felt a bit foolish yet he wouldn't back down until he was absolutely sure.

"Circe?...is that who you're looking for," she asked genuinely curious.

He cursed his own stupidity. Of course she would react that way. She could never be anywhere close to Circe. Circe radiated confidence in every pore of her body. Her voice was the aptitude of femininity while Hinata was simply a shy little girl.

Without bother to reply to her inquiry he turned around and strode out of the room.

If he had looked back, he would have seen the look of unbidden lust cross her eyes, the way her tongue came forth to lick her bottom lip. If he had looked back he would have seen as she clamped her thighs shut as the growing need surfaced her body.

.

_**Fifth meeting**_

It was on Saturday morning of the next day that he received a text. It was the day of the annual masquerade dance. He had made no plans to attend such an event until he received her text.

"_**Meet me at the center of the Masquerade," – Circe**_

In the end he found himself a black tux with a matching face mask. The costume did little to hide his identity but that didn't matter to him.

The ball was held in honor of the Hyuga heiress. It was meant as a celebration for her birthday. Anyone who was anyone was invited. He wondered why Circe would choose such an event for the next lesson. This just further affirmed that the Hyuga heiress could never be Circe.

When he arrived he was greeted by an entourage of servants all dressed in red and gold trimmed uniforms. The size of her estate was about the same size as his if not a bit bigger. This was not the first time he had ever been invited to this gather but it was the first year he would be attending. Upon entering his eyes landed on the interior of the estate. The entire building was covered in white marble that turned yellow from the exposure of the light given off by the hanging chandeliers.

He let his feet guide him down below where the large crowd had centered around. He was unsure as to how much time had passed but as the minutes continued to pass he found himself become restless. Then suddenly he felt a small hand touch the back of his shoulder sending his nerves on hyper drive.

"I found you," she whispered into his ear much like the other times. The memory sent his muscles coiling in anticipation. With a small tug she turned him around. For the first time he was looking at her without a blind fold. She was dressed in a long blue velvet dress that clung to her figure. The dress itself reached from mid shoulder all the way down only an inch above the ground. There was also a long slit that allowed him to see her ivory skin of her leg all the way to her dainty feet where she wore a pair of blue heels that strapped around her ankles. He let his eyes savor the sight of her. He let his eyes trail over her body, up the valley of her breasts towards her lush lips until they reached her eyes. She wore a gold mask that managed to cover everything but her plush lips and eyes. He noticed how her long beautiful hair was clipped back and cascaded down in long curls. "Dance with me," she commanded.

Again he found himself complying with her demand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and led her towards the beat of the music. He made sure to place her flush against him with her hands around his neck. He couldn't hear anything other than the steady beating of her heart; he could only feel as her breath caressed his neck and the feel of her body against his. Slowly all his senses were consumed by her. Without much thought he kissed her full on the lips, slowly coaxing her into a sensual kiss. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the dance floor. All he could think about was his need to have her here and now. She continued to swallow her moans until she pulled away. Before he could pull her into another kiss she slipped from his grasp and fled.

He followed swiftly after. He saw as she disappeared into an empty room away from peering eyes. He followed after her like a predator. Slowly he closed the door behind him before turning around. The room had two adjoined rooms but instead of them being separated by a wooden door they were separated by glass. It was meant as a large bath. On the side he was on was meant for sinks. The side she stood on was meant for the bath area. With long steady strides he crossed the room. He opened it and began to remove his clothing. She said nothing as he continued to remove his clothing. Taking that as a cue to continue he came closer to her.

"Stop," she shook her head before giving him a mischievous smile. "Go into the tub and watch," she said.

The tub was large enough for five grown people. Without bothering to argue he stepped into the tub and watched.

He watched as she lifted her hands, slowly her hands removed one pin at a time letting them drop on the ground. She held his gaze as her hair tumbled in waves over her shoulders. Slowly she reached for her side zipper as removed it slowly. He watched as she slowly peeled the velvet fabric from her body. The desire to remove the clothes himself was painful to say the least. Finally her dress fell in a pool of fabric at her feet revealing her matching bra and panties. He bit his lip as she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground.

He watched as her eyes glazed over while her hands traveled down her own body. She started at her lips slowly moving down her neck towards the valley of her pert breasts. He could feel his member turn stiff under the water. He saw as her hands moved slowly over her breasts and the shallow breathing she gave the closer she got.

So this is what she planned. This is what she meant. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She wanted him to touch himself.

He watched her still her movements waiting for him to do what she wanted. He pretended that it was her small hands that were touching him as he let his hand travel across his chest. He watched as she closed her legs trying to control her need. She was watching his every move. He let his hand travel slowly down before stopping where the water met his skin. He could hear her breath hitch from across the room. She began to make her hand travel down her stomach until it reached to top of her underwear. He felt his member pulse when he saw her put her hand inside her underwear. Without realizing he let his own hand grip his shaft in response. He watched her as she supported herself against the wall before making a steady pace with her hand. He in turn picked up his own pace as he watched her please herself.

By the time she increased her pace a second time he could hear her pants from across the room. She was so close to cumming that it made him even harder. He watched her as she became mush under her own ministrations. She finally let out a large moan before cumming hard moments later he followed after her.

Before he could get out and take her she disappeared. He was more than frustrated with the little minx. She had a tendency to make him want her more and more. Even after just cumming he felt himself get hard just thinking about her.

He changed quickly trying to go after her. He frowned just thinking about how much quicker she is at putting on her clothes then taking them off.

.

He had searched everywhere but found no trace of her. Just when he was about to head upstairs the music comes to a sudden stop. At the top of the Staircase is none other than the head of the Hyuga Corporation.

"Welcome honored guests. I am pleased to have you all join us in our celebration. Please allow me to present my daughter the focus of our event today. Hinata Hyuga, future head of the Hyuga Corporation."

All eyes turned in the direction of the young woman who stood next to her father. She wore an elegant silver dress that made her look innocent and pure. Her hair was done in an elegant bun at the back of her neck. Her face was devoid of any mask. She wore an expression of nervousness at being the main point of focus.

.

_**Sixth Meeting**_

She was toying with him. According to Shikamaru after the third lesson she shows her face yet she hasn't shown him. When he asked (threatened) Shikamaru, he refused to tell him who she is. He was beyond frustrated he was tired of playing her little games. He just couldn't understand how hard it was to find just one woman.

He hardly registered as his feet took him in the direction of the music room. He was once again greeted by the familiar sound of a piano. He felt like face palming himself in pure frustration. Was he so desperate to find her that he would seek out someone like the Hyuga heiress? Was he so desperate that he would try to find some sort of similarity between the minx that plagued his thoughts and with some timid social outcast?

"You're back," it wasn't a question simply an observation.

"Hn," he didn't bother moving from his spot at the door.

"Have you found her yet?" she asked. Not once did she take her eyes off the music sheet.

He said nothing as he let his eyes flicker towards her small form.

"The girl I mean. You were looking for a girl weren't you?" her fingers stopped moving. Slowly she closed the piano before standing up with a grace that sent a familiar spark shooting to the tip of his fingers.

"No,…not a girl," he watched her closely as he moved closer.

She didn't so much as flinch at his proximity instead pose to stare at him in pure curiosity. "If a girl wasn't what you were searching for then…what were you looking for?"

He was close enough to see her eyes through the thick frame of her glasses. Instead of backing away or running away like he expected she stood her ground. "A woman," he breathed into her ear, she did, said nothing in response.

"Neji-san," she called over his shoulder. He had wanted to hear her response but luck seemed to be against him.

"Uchiha is there a reason why you are here," the warning was clear.

It was well known that the Hyuga happened to very protective over his little cousin. Not that it mattered; he could care less about the Hyuga's warning. He had a feeling that Circe and Hinata were connected. He didn't know how but he would get to the bottom of this.

He turned around slowly his black eyes regarding the arrogant Hyuga. He let a smirk grace his lips before answering in his usual mocking tone, "I don't see how that pertains to you."

He watched him grip his hands in a tight fist, "don't mock me Uchiha. Now answer the question."

He quirked an eyebrow, "you should be careful not to become too arrogant Hyuga." It was an underlining threat was left hanging in the air.

Before the Hyuga could take another step forward a timid voice cut through the air.

"Its alright Neji-nee-san. Sasuke was just about to leave."

He was about to argue when she passed him towards the door. He was tired of people walking away from him he grabbed her wrist before she could take another step.

"We aren't finished," his eyes bore into hers.

In that instant He felt a hard grip on his own wrist. It was the Hyuga and he was demanding him to release his precious cousin. He didn't bother to look at him; he only had eyes for her. She would answer his questions.

"Where were you at the beginning of the party?"

There was no way she could run. This was it he would found out the truth. If she really is Circe then she would have to confess.

Instead of getting a shocked reaction she stared back. Her features were those of calm and serenity.

"If you are referring to Hinata's absence it was due to a fever. She spent the first part of the party under my care."

He felt his hand become limp by his words. So she wasn't-isn't Circe it had all been in his head.

Without saying another word he left the room.

_**Seventh Meeting**_

"_**Meet me at the theater located in Rodeo Drive." – Circe**_

He had gotten another note in his locker. It was time for another one of her lessons.

He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and white shirt with a black jacket over it. She hadn't given him much information except the name of the movie and the location of the seat he should get.

He arrived at the movie theater and found it crowded with people. The movie she had picked was meant to be one with lots of fighting scenes. He had expected something different still he wasn't surprised, after all she had a knack for surprising him.

He sat in the back all the way on the far left of the theater. The theater was packed with the usual amount of people. The back was pretty scarce. He had a feeling that was the reason she choose the place.

He sat and watched. Much to his chagrin he found himself watching the movie alone. After about twenty minutes into the movie he planned on leaving when someone sat down next to him. He couldn't see their face but he could tell that the person was definitely a she. He turned and was about to mention the fact that she was more than twenty minutes late when he felt a pair of warm lips crash onto his.

Without a second thought he kissed her back. He placed his hands on her hips easily lifting her until she sat on his lap. She easily moved her legs on either side of him straddling him around the waist. He felt her hands go under his shirt as she continued to coax him with her mouth. He let his own hand travel from her smooth legs up to the bottom of her shirt. She wore a short skirt that let him have access to her creamy legs. Slowly he let his hands travel inside her shirt before caressing the smooth flesh of her stomach. He felt her hands travel across his muscles as she used her nails to scrape certain areas. He made sure to swallow every single one of her moans as he let his hands explore her body. He let his thumbs caress her breasts over the fabric of her bra. She didn't waste much time in removing both his jacket and shirt leaving him only in his silver chain. Her lips traveled down his neck biting and nipping at the sensitive skin. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning. She removed her shirt before moving for his belt. He kissed her again as he unclasped her bra. Once her bra had been removed he put his mouth over one of the pert nipples while kneading the other with his hand. He placed his free hand under her butt giving it a small squeeze before pulling her closer. He vaguely felt her nails sink into his back while he sucked and nipped at the tender flesh.

He brought his hand down when he felt her unzip his pants. Slowly he lifted her skirt up before placing two fingers under the elastic of her panties. For a moment he thought she might pull back but when all she did was kiss him he took that as a cue to keep going. He felt as her small hands pulled out his shaft causing him to groan into her neck. He bit into her neck before removing her panties and plunging himself into her milky folds. He almost groaned out loud at the sensation it brought. She was panting into his shoulder. He felt her inner walls clamp down urging him to move.

Slowly almost tenderly he lifted her up and brought her down slowly. Instead of pounding himself into her like how he tended to picture more often than not he felt the need to take things slow. He wanted to savor the feel of her, the feel of himself inside of her. He felt her begin a steady pace going up and down. He let her decide the pace as he simply focused on the smell and feel of her skin.

After a few minutes he couldn't hold it much longer he brought his hips up meeting her thrusts. In response she picked up her pace. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that they were doing this in a public place but in all honesty he could care less. He needed, wanted and desired her above all else.

He was glad for the movie choice because the moment both of them came a loud explosion sounded throughout the theater. The movie was filled with the sounds of war.

As they started to come down from their high so was the movie. They both quickly redressed before anyone could take notice of their activities. As soon as the movie ended the people began to pile out the door. In the mass of people he had lost her. She had done it on purpose. He wondered when she would finally let him see her.

.

It had barely hit him that the lessons would come to an end and that he would no longer get to see her. Once the lessons ended she was finished with you. He didn't feel too eager at finding out why he felt disappointment at such a prospect. The whole thing was meant to be only physical yet why did he feel like he wanted more.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" he turned to find Sakura at the door.

Instead of answering her he choose to ignore her.

"Circe, the sex goddess among men," she said in a sarcastic tone. "All she really is a bitch who likes to keep her legs open-."

"And let me guess you want to be like her. She may like to open her legs but so does the rest of the female population. If I recall didn't you offer to open your legs for me a year ago."

He saw her turn a dark shade of red at being reminded of her offer.

"That's different!" she yelled in indignation.

"What do you want?" He was tired of having people bothering him because they had nothing better to do.

"I just-I just don't get it. Why her?" she asked almost desperately.

He said nothing because he didn't know the answer himself.

Seeing no reaction from him she bites her lip in frustration, "you know…she's been with Itachi too."

This caught his interest. He had been aware that there were others he just never thought his brother would be one of them. "What?"

"He was her third target."

Deciding he had heard enough he stood up. Before he could make a move to leave she stopped him.

"Would you really be okay with being someone who's been with Itachi? Can you be with someone who gives herself to just anyone? Can you be okay with being with a whore?"

He let her words mull over in his head. If what she said was true then could he? He hated being second best to his brother. He hated anything that made him any less than _him_. Could he be okay with knowing she was with him and with so many others? The answer was as obvious as day.

"No…" no he couldn't.

.

She let a small smile grace her lips. The smile didn't reach her eyes it was fake after all. She had been listening in on their conversation. Nothing they said honestly bothered her. She was used to people talking behind her back. She's had always known that by accepting who she was no one else would. That mattered very little to her.

It was true after all. She did sleep around and she was more than willing to open up her legs to ones worthy of her time.

At the same time she couldn't deny what she felt for Sasuke. He had been the first to have lasted so long without boring her. She enjoyed being touched by him more than the rest. She even enjoyed the short conversations she has had while being the Hinata everyone else saw. She shouldn't feel disappointed after all she had been expecting it.

She had been looking for an excuse to keep things from becoming anything other than physical. Sakura was _kind_ enough to present her with such an opportunity.

She would enjoy it as long as it lasted.

.

_**Eighth Meeting**_

He didn't know how but he knew he would be able to find her in the same place this whole game began. He found her there like she had been expecting him. Without stopping he was in front of her in seconds. There was just one thing he needed to know.

"Itachi was he one of them," he demanded.

He watched as her smile turned devious before responding with a cocky, "yes."

All he could see was red. He roughly grabbed her and turned her around forcing her to hold onto the desk in front of her.

He roughly ripped her shirt open before cupping her breast. Without waiting for any sort of reply or reaction he reached down between her legs before plunging two fingers inside of her folds. He could hear her pant in delight. He tossed her bra to the side before pinching her pert nipple.

"Do you want this," he hissed in her ear before plunging his fingers inside her roughly.

"…yes," she panted.

In one swift moment he dropped his pants and pulled her panties to the side. He pinched her nipples once more before plunging his shaft into her folds. He had entered her from behind. He didn't move making her squirm.

"Tell me again was he one of them," he sneered.

"yes," she responded in a strong affirmative tone.

In the next moment he was pounding into her from behind. All he could do was feel his anger being focused on his movements. He was punishing her for making him feel. Her moans continued to echo across the empty room as he continued to pound himself into her folds.

"Tell me," he breathed between each thrust, "Hinata."

He thrust once more before spilling himself inside her. He grits his teeth until he came down from his final high.

He pants, "how long," his breathing was coming out in short puffs. She was sprawled onto the desk still coming down from her high. "Do you plan on playing your little game?"

In response she simply smiled. "As long as you let me."

This time he left before she did.

.

_**Ninth meeting**_

It had been a week since he last had seen her. Since the incident she stayed far away from him and so did he. He was angry at her and himself but mostly himself for feeling that way.

He felt betrayed even though he knew she hadn't. He wanted to yell do something anything to get rid of this frustration.

"I see you're still upset," remarked Shikamaru.

He had skipped out on his 4th period and gone up to the roof. He hadn't expected anyone to find him least of all Shikamaru.

"tch, it has nothing to do with you."

"You're right it doesn't. Still you need to stop this whole pissed off act."

"Fuck off."

"Look Sasuke if you like her I don't see what the problem is."

He gave him a look that clearly said the other was insane.

"I'm serious Sasuke."

Deciding that ignoring him wasn't going to shut him up he opted to leaving. Just as he reached the door he called out to him.

"For the record she never let any of her targets dance with her and as for Itachi. She met him way before she met you. You can't blame her for that."

.

He didn't know how or why but he found himself in the music room again.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she asked clearly annoyed.

Seeing as though she wouldn't be getting a response anytime soon she tried to leave. He grabbed her arm before she could.

She turned to him with the look of annoyance marring her features.

"You and I are done. The lessons are over, now let me go," she pulled her arm but he only tightened his grip.

"No," he looked into her eyes looking at her clearly for the first time. He wasn't looking at Circe or the shy Hinata he was simply looking at the real Hinata.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" he didn't miss the double meaning in her question. He wasn't entirely sure himself but he couldn't just let things go. "I'm nothing but a whore, remember," she said calmly.

Her words were like a slap to the face for him. "Do you love me?" he had whispered the words but he knew she heard him because she became stiff.

"What does that matter? The fact remains that we can't be what you want us to be."

She was evading the question and he would have none of that. "Answer the question."

She scoffed, "What? You want me to say how much I love you and that you're the first man that I've ever slept with. Get real Sasuke I am who I am. I'm Circe the only girl in the school who lets anything and everything between her legs. What? You want me to assure you that I was somehow forced into this life. Wake up and let go of your childish fantasies."

"Answer the question," he demanded once more.

"No, so let me go," she began to struggle.

He kissed her, "answer the question." He gave her another chaste kiss before forcing her to look at him.

"Stop," she tried to push him away.

He kissed her again but this time slower with tenderness. He could feel her become limp under his lips. He cupped her cheeks tenderly before giving her another tender kiss.

"Please Sasuke," she began to whimper. "Please don't do this to me."

He kissed her again, "do you love me?"

She was crying now, slowly she kissed him back with the same amount of affection.

"Yes I do," she said before kissing him deeply.

.

**Epilogue**

The rumors of Circe being no more spread like wild fire. It also didn't take long for people to catch wind of Sasuke and Hinata going out. They were currently sitting outside with the rest of their friends.

"I can't believe it. I've been waiting this long and just when I thought I would get a break, she goes off and disappears," complained Kiba.

"I'm sure she isn't as great as you paint her Kiba-kun," replied Hinata with a knowing tone.

"Are you kidding she is the freaking sex goddess," groaned Kiba.

"She isn't that great Kiba," replied Sasuke with a cocky smirk.

In response Hinata turned her face towards Sasuke from her position on his lap. She lifted her eyebrow before saying, "oh, is that right?"

"I just think she has a lot to learn," he replied with a smirk.

"Maybe you should teach her," she whispered before kissing him on the lips.

.

Ps: please Review!

Ps: I actually really liked this so I'm turning into a fanfiction. It will be based on Hinata. It's going to be Hinata centric. You know Hinata and other guys from the Naruto show.


	4. Meant to be

**9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes**

**Dedicated to: ****justsomenobody **

**4. Meant to be**

_They were never supposed to meet it was against the very laws of human nature. He wasn't-isn't alive, she was never supposed to fall in love with him. This is their story._

_._

The first time they met he saved her. He stood strong with a sword in hand. He stood tall and strong with this air of superiority about him that made those creatures seem like insects in his path. In some recesses of her mind she realized that she should have feared him but she didn't. She felt small and insignificant as he demonstrated his strength and prowess through the steel blunt of his blade. His body showed no fear, nothing that could be considered as a weakness. His presence made her believe that nothing could hurt him.

It had all happened in a flash. She, Hinata Hyuuga, had been assigned as a guardian for a priestess. She had accepted willingly knowing that the chances of survival would be close to zero. She had agreed because in her mind she wasn't protecting some random priestess, she was protecting her friend. In their travels they came across some fiends or monsters if you will. She had dealt with them with the brunt force of her katanas. It was only when they reached the southern part of the forest that they had been ambushed. If she hadn't had to deal with so many monsters and if the second guardian hadn't been so badly injured they might have had a chance. Without so much as a sign of fear she stood strong in front of the one she swore to protect ready to take the deadly blow. Just when she thought she could taste death at the tip of her tongue, he showed up. He blocked the blow with a small swing of his sword sending her attacker a few feet away. She was amazed by his sheer strength. Had she been a lesser person she might have cried or left out of fear but she stood her ground and fought alongside him.

It wasn't until they dealt with the last creature that he regarded her with those eyes that seemed to be drenched in the darkest color of black. The look made her feel like his equal even though it was obvious they were not. He turned sharply and went in the direction of the priestess.

A flash of blonde hair moved blocking his path. "I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you anywhere near Sakura-chan."

Dark eyes regarded him slowly before his eyes made their way to Sakura. Sakura in turn had been shocked still by the sudden brush with death. The moment his eyes landed on her she was able to snap out of her stupor. "Sasuke Uchiha, it is an honor to be in your presence." She bowed respectfully.

Naruto in response began to sputter, "you can't-this teme-no way."

"You served and protected my father and for that I am thankful. I also thank you for saving us. If you hadn't I wouldn't be standing here alive."

Through Sakura's praise the man that she now knew as Sasuke said nothing.

"I wish to guard you. A promise I made to your father long ago," he said. His voice had smooth baritone feel to it.

Sakura looked shocked, "it would be an honor to have you as my guardian."

That was all it took to have him as part of their team.

_**Second meeting**_

As they traveled she found herself unable to take her eyes off of him. It didn't take them long to realize that he preferred to keep to himself. None of them really knew much about him. All they really knew was that he was some great guardian that had protected the last priest. He was by far the best swordsman they had ever come across, his blows always precise and deadly. It wasn't until they reached the northern temple that he really looked at her for the first time.

"Um, Sakura I'll wait for you out here," Hinata said uncertainly.

In response Naruto turned to her surprised while Sasuke regarded her thoughtfully.

"Okay," Sakura said before making a move to leave.

"Come here," came Sasuke's stoic voice. It was a command that made her cringe internally. She looked to Sakura for some assistance but she was also unsure as to what to do. Sasuke's face turned even more reserved if that were possible his demeanor spoke volumes of his displeasure. Taking uncertain steps she moved in front of him. She closed her eyes as she felt his eyes piercing her smaller figure. "Look at me," his voice came out low but with an edge telling her not to disobey. In response she lifted her head still unable to meet his eyes. "Open your eyes," she felt her heart thump at the order. She didn't want him to see her eyes or he would know for sure. Slowly she opened one eye at a time. His dark eyes scrutinized her for what seemed like forever until she saw a small smirk make its way to his lips. "As I thought," he said before breaking eye contact. "Come," he commanded before taking the lead.

"Wait! But I- they won't let me," Hinata stumbled over her words as she tried to keep up with him. He didn't bother to acknowledge her as he continued his trek.

They were stopped at the entrance. There were two guards standing at the entrance of the sacred temple. "Stop! Who goes there?" they ordered.

Like they were nothing but something annoying that landed on his foot Sasuke regarded them. When they caught his eye they began to cringe away. They recognized him as the renowned guardian.

"This is the priestess Sakura Haruno, and we are her guardians," he spoke in a bored tone.

The guards in response shook their head before stuttering over apologizes. "We apologize. We had not recognized you at first. Please come in-except her, her kind is not welcomed on our sacred temple." One of the guards had pointed a finger at Hinata when he said those words.

Before she could open her mouth and give them a piece of her mind she found her view being blocked by Sasuke.

"The teachings state that any priestess may enter the temple. The teachings also state that her guardians are also allowed entry or have you two forgotten."

The men began to sputter under Sasuke's scrutiny before one of them managed to get his bearings. "Yes, but she can't possibly be a guardian she's a Hyuuga, its just not-."

"Not what? Believe what you will, she is Lady Haruno's guardian. There is nothing in the teachings that say she cannot. Now, stand aside," Sasuke said.

At his command the two guards practically sprang aside. She let a small smile grace her lips at his words.

_**Third meeting**_

It had been a mistake, a misguided action caused by the events prior. Whatever the excuses he made in his mind it still did not change the fact that he had kissed her. They had gotten separated from the rest as they journeyed up the mountain. The snow storm had been too strong and before they knew it they were forced to seek refuge at a small cave. He had been angry. He was angry by the injuries that she had obtained, he was angry that they had lost sight of the one he was supposed to protect. He was angry by how she, Hinata, had managed to worm her way past his defenses. Most of all he was angry at himself for not being able to stop the overwhelming feelings clutch his cold heart.

"You're foolish, careless and stupid," his words came out like ice.

She flinched at his words and became angry herself, "I didn't ask for your help. I can take care of myself." She half screamed at him.

He grabbed her arms forcefully, "you can't even do that right. You're weak," his voice became colder the more he spoke.

She trembled not from fear but from rage, "you asshole! I'm a guardian so you can't tell me what to do."

"A guardian," he spat. "heh, you're nothing but a little girl pretending to be something she's not."

Her eyes flashed with hurt, "I can take care of myself." The way she spoke those words made it sound like she was trying to convince herself. "I can take care of myself," her lips trembled.

Before they had reached the cave they had been attacked. He had told her to leave, to escape but she wanted to prove herself. She challenged the beast and almost died in doing so. If he hadn't knocked her out of the way she would have died.

"If I die it doesn't matter," her tone of voice was small compared to the one she had been using moments ago.

He didn't know why or what made him do it but he kissed her. He pulled her close and kissed her roughly across her lips. She was too stunned, too surprised to act. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her, the deliciously sinful cavern of her mouth. He almost groaned at the realization that yes her mouth was as delicious as he had imagined it to be. He coaxed her into a gentle and sinfully delicious kiss. He swore that he would be cast to hell for what he was doing but what shocked him was that some part of him told him that this, she was worth it.

He pulled away to watch her as her eyes had clouded over with something he did not want to decipher. "You kissed me," she whispered, as she gently ran a finger across her lips. He was more than a little tempted to kiss her again but held himself back.

"It won't happen again," his voice was nothing but dead seriousness.

True to his word he stayed away from her and did not so much as make contact with her. He avoided her like the plague. He didn't want anything to happen. He had made a mistake. He had simply let his guard down. He vowed he wouldn't let that happen again.

_**Fourth meeting**_

The kiss had made her realize that what she held for him was more than the love she held for either Naruto or Sakura. She couldn't just let him slip away. No, she would do something about it. This time it was she who went to him. She went to his room on one of those nights in which they stayed at a travel lodge. When she came to knock at his door he had tried to ignore her but she would have none of that.

When he opened his door there was only one thing she needed to ask, "Why?"

She was asking, why now? Why did he pretend like it didn't happen? Why was he trying to stay away from her? But above all why didn't he want her to be close to him?

"It should have never happened. We should have never met." His words like himself were cold and without feeling.

"So that's it. You make the choice, I don't get a say in all this." She all but screamed at him. "What just because you're older or taller or whatever the hell you think gives you the right to think that my opinion doesn't matter? Huh, answer me?"

"There is nothing to decide on. There is no us. No matter what you think nothing will happen-"

She kissed him. She pulled him down and kissed him for all she was worth. As a warrior with greater experience he should have seen it coming. As a man who was considered the best at hiding his feelings and staying focused he should have had the will power to pull away but he didn't- couldn't do it. He was no god, simply a man with a weakness. She had become his weakness.

He kissed her back. He kissed her because he wanted, needed to feel her plush lips against his own rough ones. He let the small appendages of their tongues come together in a sinful battle of desire. It had been something he had never experienced with another, he wanted her. He pulled her closer feeling whatever skin he could. No, amount of discipline could prevent him from needed to feel her close to him.

Still the fact that she had become a weakness frightened him. Like any frightened being he did the only thing he could he ran. He pinched a spot at the back of her neck making her faint. He laid her on the bed and left.

She awoke with the feeling of being alone. It was the first time she had ever felt the need to shed tears. She cried because it had become too late. She had fallen in love with him without even knowing it.

_**Fifth meeting**_

He had left for two days. When he returned he was surprised to see her back to her usual bubbly self. He watched as she pranced around in small shorts and a tee, casually conversing with men of her people. They had come upon her hometown filled with people like her. He could only watch as she gave that brilliant smile at random passersby. He itched to pull her towards him. It was the selfish part of him that wanted her for himself but he couldn't not matter how much he wanted to. He was a cursed man. His existence was against the very nature of life itself.

So like a cursed man he could only watch as she spread her happiness just out of his reach. She would forever be a forbidden fruit that he would never be able to obtain. If perhaps destiny had been a little nicer then perhaps he might have been able to have to right to want her. In the end he was still a cursed man, his time was up and this was no longer his story but theirs, hers.

_**Sixth meeting**_

He watched her as she teased a young man for his foolishness. Everyone could see he was infatuated with her. The idea that another was able to run his hands across her skin made bile rise up in his throat. He watched as the guy stole a kiss from her lips, those same lips that he had kissed himself. He could still remember the feel of her plush lips and the sinful moan that left her mouth. Without thinking his feet began to take him in her direction with purpose. He didn't even spare a glance at the guy he simply grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from prying eyes, away from the noise. He led her to the edge of the village. In the distance he could hear the laughter of the people if he were to look back he would be able to see them but he only had eyes for her.

"What do you think-" he cut her off with a kiss. She tried to push him away but he only deepened the kiss trying to recapture the feel of her lips. Then he felt it. She kissed him back. She wrapped her legs his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him just like that night. He pressed his body closer to her smaller form, she pulled him closer in turn.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he had lost it when he saw her kiss that guy.

_Just for tonight,_ he told himself.

_Just for this one night I'll be selfish._

_For only one night I'll forget I'm a cursed man._

_**Seventh meeting**_

He had told himself that it would only be for one night. Just one night that he would forget why he couldn't have her. He would forget about everything except for the feel of her. He would be selfish for once and take what he wants. He would corrupt her because by everything that is holy she has long ago corrupted him, body and soul. He had become entangled in her web; her deliciously sinful web and for once in his life he felt afraid of what awaited him at the end of their journey.

She had watched him with those all knowing eyes. Watching him cave in on himself made her heart ache. She comforted him the only way she knew how. She kissed him and loved him with all she had. She showed him how much she loves him and will continue to love him. She didn't know why but she felt that their time might come to an end soon enough.

She would treasure this moment.

Yes, she would.

_**Eighth meeting**_

The rain was pouring down like pellets; the sky had dark colors shading across the night sky. The rain left nothing dry, the thunder roared in the background but all of this meant nothing to the two who stood in the middle of all this. His raven locks were drenched to the point that his hair stuck to his face. Her clothes were dripping wet and they hung to her like a second layer of skin. She looked small in comparison to everything else. Her eyes were glossed over by unshed tears. Her entire body shook not from fear or from the cold but because she could feel her heart break into tinier pieces.

It was a bit ironic really. Here stood a man known best for being emotionless. A cold man with a cold heart as some would say. Yet right now in this moment although his skin had become cold because of the rain he felt warm. He felt his heart beat for her. Vaguely he wondered why he couldn't just gather her in his arms and take the pain away. He wondered why he couldn't continue to be selfish and keep her for himself. Then he remembers…

_That's right I can't. I don't have the right. _

A man who has seized to exist no longer has that option. A man who has been dead for ten years doesn't have that right.

He had come to tell her that this could not and would not continue. She had laughed and smacked him in the arm for making such a bad joke but when he grabbed her wrist and looked at her, she realized it wasn't a joke. She had yelled and begged for an explanation.

"It stops Hinata. You can't love me," his voice no louder than a whisper of a lover.

"It's too late for that Sasuke. I already love you," she said softly with a smile.

"Then don't," he practically yelled. He desperately wanted her to understand why he needed to do this.

His words were like a cold slap to her face. Did she seem so transparent that her love meant next to nothing to him?

"Don't love you? Don't love you? I'm sorry I didn't know I had a choice in that," she yelled with tears brimming her eyes.

Every time she said she loved him, it caused him to feel another pang of grief. He watched as her shoulders shook and how her lips trembled. He knew she was hurting but he had to do this. If he didn't now, it would become worse later.

Then he realized it was already too late for either of them so he told her. Her eyes widen in shock then slowly like the rain her tears begin to fall.

"No, you can't-" She begged

"I am. I've been dead for ten years. I've overstayed my welcome in this world."

"But I can feel you-how-why?"

"I'm sorry. This, you and me was not supposed to happen," he felt his own throat clog up. He hated what he was doing to her.

"All this time…," she trailed off.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She fell to her knees and she cried. She cried to the heavens and everything else. She cried for a love that she couldn't and wouldn't have. She had given him her heart and it was too late to get it back. She cried for the life that had been lost. Soon he would disappear and leave her with a large hole in her heart.

He dropped to his knees and held her close. It would be the last time he would be able to have her, this close to him.

She clung to him like her life depended on it. In a way that was true because once he left she might as well be dead herself.

_**Ninth meeting**_

The day they arrived at their destination was the day everything came to an end. Sakura fulfilled her duties and Sasuke disappeared. He closed his eyes for the last time. He would finally get his rest and she would be left behind to mend a broken heart.

She wanted to be angry, to hate him for making her fall in love with him. She wanted to be angry at him for not staying. She had watched as he disappeared from her hands. He had kissed her one last time before disappearing all together. She would never have him kiss her again. She would never wake up in his arms. He would never make love to her again.

She hated this.

She hated that she would never see him again.

_**Epilogue**_

Love, has a funny way of disobeying destiny. Yes, he had left to the afterlife but they would see each other again. You see love is a funny little thing. They may not be together in this life but maybe in the next they will be given the chance. Destiny may have rules and regulations but love, love has no boundaries. When it comes to love, destiny is nothing more than a child's tale.

.

Ps: okay! I know this was a bit sad but I hope you liked it. This was inspired by a game I've been obsessed with recently. If you like it review!


	5. A beautiful mistake

**9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes**

**Dedicated to littlewitch88 yey!  
><strong>

**5.** A beautiful mistake

.

_What's love, If not a chance a leap of faith if you will to obtain the extraordinary._

_._

"You insufferable, egotistical, emotionally-retarded, asshole," seethed Hinata.

"You're one to talk you stuck-up, snobby, self-righteous hag," sneered Sasuke in return.

Naruto sighed as he continued to watch the two go at it. He would be lying if he said that it wasn't entertaining in the least bit but when you have to see it every morning it kinda gets old. Seriously these two have been going at it since they were like in diapers. Okay, maybe not that far but still you get the idea. I mean really you would think some people would learn to let things go but not these two. No, these two just have to be weirdoes and hold a stupid grudge over something so stupid. Okay, maybe he shouldn't be the one talking because it was sort of his fault but in his defense he wouldn't have done the prank if he knew this was going to happen.

So all of you can get the gist of what's going on, let's back track a few years. During a time when they were all still considered cute an adorable by adult standards. Yes, a story about how a bucket filled with old rain water brought these two together.

_**First meeting – the mistake**_

It was picture day. For many it was a dreaded day and for others it was just like any other day. For a certain blonde it was a day to cause mayhem. He watched from where he sat as his rival/best friend arrived. His friend was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with the logo of his favorite band.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

The dark-haired boy looked up and noticed that his blonde haired rival/enemy/ best friend, is dressed in his usual obnoxious orange outfit. He frowned but did not comment on his attire.

"Cool shirt!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke in response lifted up his chin as to say, that's right. "Niisan bought it for me," he explained in an offhanded manner. Naruto, being his friend for the past year or so had gotten to understand him better. He knew better than most that anything that was connected to Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) was very important to Sasuke; meaning that even though he didn't show it, Sasuke really loved that shirt. The blonde grinned widely at his companion.

"So Sasuke, you scared you might come out looking ugly," teased Naruto.

Sasuke in response scoffed (well as well as a five year old can scoff). To him the idea that he might not look good in his school pic was as ridiculous as saying that all Uchihas weren't that great and that was just ridiculous. Since he could understand he was taught that all Uchihas had one major thing in common (besides the intimidating demeanor and stoic attitude, coughed the author), and that was perfection. In all of their history every Uchiha who has ever taken a picture has come out absolutely perfect. No, red-eyes, closed eyes or even a bad hairdos absolutely nothing out of place. Therefore it was only logical for Sasuke to assume that his picture would come out the same, perfect.

Seeing the overconfidence and sheer arrogance practically pour from his friend, he couldn't help but want to mess with him. Then just like that an idea popped into his blonde little head.

He waited until it was recess when he executed what he considered as the most brilliant plan in history. He found the bucket in the back of the school. It was an old bucket that had been left out in the rain. So grabbing or dragging the bucket of water, as best as Naruto's little arms would allow him, he made his way to where his friend usually spent his time. He found him in his usual spot sitting under a window. Sasuke on his part was completely oblivious to the deviant actions of his so called best-friend.

He had little to no warning when suddenly a large splash of cold dirty water covered him from head to toe.

Naruto hid his laugh behind his hand watching the telling signs of his friend getting ready to burst with rage. He watched him twitch before turning his eyes sharply in all directions searching for the culprit. Naruto's survival instincts kicked in and he ran, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He would have collided with one of his classmates if he didn't stop at the last second.

"Hinata-chan! Good to see you!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. Anyone else would automatically assume that Naruto was up to no good but being Hinata she assumed nothing.

"Hi," she responded surprised.

"Do you think you can hold on to this for me?" he asked while handing her the empty bucket.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but she accepted nonetheless. "Sure," the word barely left her mouth when the blur of orange and yellow vanished into the next corner. Blinking she turned slowly to the other girls that she was currently talking to.

"Hinata, you look so cute with your pigtails," responded a girl with brown hair.

Hinata's cheeks turned red at the complement, "thanks, my mommy made them for me."

Sasuke was furious, no that's not right he was…what was that word his father used? Oh, yeah, enraged. How dare they ruin his brand new shirt? How dare they ruin his hair the very day he was supposed to have his picture taken? THIS MEANS WAR!

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He ran looking everywhere for a sign of his culprit. He didn't know who but whoever they were they were going to pay. Just when he turned the next corner his eyes caught sight of an old bucket. His eyes first glared at the bucket before they shifted to the holder of said bucket. His eyes turned even sharper once he caught sight of the culprit.

So, it was a girl was it. Well that didn't matter she would pay for making him anything less than perfect. He stalked, (well as best as a five year old can stalk) towards the core of his displeasure. As he neared, the girls that didn't have their back facing him stopped talking noticing his ire mood. The only one that had yet to notice his presence was the very one he was planning to exact revenge on. He watched as the other two motioned for her to turn around.

She blinked in surprise. "Sasuke…why are you wet?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. At her question everyone turned to look at him. He felt his cheeks color as everyone noticed his state of imperfection. Just as fast as his embarrassment had arrived it was replaced by anger, anger that was directed at the girl.

Nothing could prepare anyone for what happened next. Sasuke having hid a handful of mud behind his back, wasted to time in smothering it all over Hinata's new dress. Loud gasps were heard and some kids stopped and just starred. They just couldn't believe that Sasuke of all people would do something like that and to Hinata no less. Everyone seeing that Hinata had become quiet took a few cautionary steps back. Everyone knew that Hinata was not the type to get angry. She's a peaceful loving kind of person but that didn't mean that she wasn't human. So of course like any regular human being she became angry from time to time. They were rare but not forgettable moments. You did not want to mess with a pissed off Hyuga. Everyone held in their breaths and nobody moved.

Only the sound of a pencil rolling on the floor was the only signal they received before all hell let loose. Sweet little Hinata tackled, thee-that's right- thee Sasuke Uchiha. They continued to roll and hit each other as they landed in the mud. They didn't separate until the teacher came out and had to pry them off each other. Even then they were trying to claw their way at one another.

And that's how Sasuke took his picture, covered in dirt, grime with flat wet hair and ruined clothes. While little Hinata fared no better, with pigtails in disarray, dress covered in mud and her cheeks covered in grime.

_**Second meeting – **_the truth

Naruto continued to watch his friend pace his living room back and forth trying to come up with ways to take revenge. Naruto wanted to bang his head onto the nearest possible object. He had been trying, keyword _trying_ to convince Sasuke to let it go but to no avail. They were supposed to be meeting the other guys to play basketball when they just had to run into Hinata. One thing led to another and well here they were Sasuke plotting revenge and Naruto getting stuck having to hear it.

"Come on Sasuke you two have been at it since kids. Can't you just leave the poor girl alone," wined Naruto.

Sasuke turned to give him a look that said that Naruto had become crazy. "She is not some poor girl Naruto, she's a spawn from hell."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the dramatic antics of his friend. "What did she ever do to you anyways? From what I heard it was you who started the fight putting mud on her. Honestly Sasuke you were a real creep when you were little," Naruto commented through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I did not start it," seethed Sasuke. "If she hadn't thrown a bucket of dirty old rain water at me this would have never started."

"Oh," came the non-comical reply of Naruto. "About that," came the uncomfortable tone of Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend's weird behavior, "yes."

"What would you say if I told you it wasn't Hinata-chan who did it," he let out a forced laugh seeing his friends look turn into slight glare. "In my defense I was only a kid I didn't think you would seriously start on this path of revenge. I-I it was funny at the moment…" he let out uncertainly.

"You mean to tell me that all this time it was YOU!" Naruto had the decency to flinch as his friend's voice reached a new octave.

"Come on we were kids!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I suppose you're right and I should have expected it anyway," Sasuke practically sagged into one of Naruto's old couches.

"Yeah, you should have," Sasuke sent him a glare. "Well anyways now that we've cleared this up are you going to finally give up on this whole revenge thing?" asked Naruto with as much hopefulness as he could muster.

Sasuke let out a small scoff, "I suppose. I'll call for a truce…tomorrow."

"That's what I'm talking about. Teme 's finally back!" Naruto chirped happily before throwing Sasuke the basketball.

.

"Sasuke, why is everyone starring and laughing?" asked a confused Naruto.

His companion 'hn'd in response. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's usual one syllable response. Hn, is not even a word.

Suddenly a large colorful picture came into sight. Naruto stopped and blinked twice trying to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. "Sasuke isn't that…?"

Dark eyes turned to see what had caught his friend's attention when his eyes landed on the colorful picture pinned on the school wall. His eyes suddenly felt like they bleed red. There on display was a picture of his younger self in a freaking kami-forsaken dress. It was the very same dress that his brother had forced him into for accidently ruining his favorite CD.

"Sasuke didn't you say you got rid of all the evidence?" asked the blonde while scratching the back of his head.

"I did," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"You don't think…," slowly the gears inside his small blonde head began to turn. "Sasuke, no! She's just a girl damn it!"

"Naruto, hold my jacket," came his much too calm reply.

"Sasuke you promised. Damn it teme! You swore," Naruto continued to try but to no avail. Sasuke proceed to block out his friend taking determine steps towards a certain blue-haired Hyuga. "Think about what Mikoto-chan would say!" Naruto hollered after his friends retreating back.

"Hyuga," he practically spat the name.

"Uchiha," she responded with her voice full of disdain.

"You asked for it," came his stark remark.

"Oh," she challenged.

Without breaking eye contact he took out his phone and proceeded to scroll down his contact list. With his thumb he pressed the send button before placing it over his ear. Hinata continued to watch him not all intimidated by his so called threats.

"Lee," he answered.

Hinata's eyes widen so suddenly that some of the people watching thought they might pop out of her sockets. "You…wouldn't…dare," she hissed.

"Lee I was calling to tell you that a certain distant cousin of yours has been missing you a lot lately. Yes, it's Hinata. What? Oh, yeah I'm sure she'll be excited to hear all about your adventures with Gai." He finished his call with a sinister smile directed right at Hinata.

"You asshole, you'll pay for this," she hissed before turning and walking away.

Sasuke continued to watch her retreating back with a victorious smirk.

_**Third meeting – **_Things gone too far

Over the past week or so the two have been neck to neck trying to out-due the other. For the first part of the week Hinata was forced, having to listen to Lee's tirade about the springtime of youth. She even had to endure having to have him shout to the whole school about the power of hard work. She had almost contemplated suicide when he tried to force her to wear a green spandex suit. She reached her limit when he began to show people from her school her most embarrassing baby pictures. That was the last straw before she decided that Sasuke Uchiha needed to die a painful death.

She proceeded to sell his address, pictures, gym clothes and anything else she could find of his to his fan club.

Sasuke was harassed, sexually, physically and mentally because of her little stunt. To get her back he broke into her locker and changed her shampoo with a color dye. It was safe to say that the screech of outrage and anger coming from the girl's looker room could only mean one thing.

Sasuke was on edge. He knew that she would be striking anytime soon and wanted to be prepared. He had gone as far as to ask (force) Naruto to open his locker for him. He almost sagged in relief when he saw nothing out of place. He was starting to relax when suddenly the sound of the morning announcements began with an all too familiar voice.

"Morning, Konoha High! Isn't a wonderful day today because I think it sure is. Before I start today's morning announcements I simply wanted to thank Uchiha for dyeing my hair pink. I've decided that instead of just telling him how I feel why don't I just show him."

The fine hairs on Sasuke nape stood. The way she said the last part with such sweetness made him shudder in apprehension (author: are you sure it's not fear).

"Let's just say that our dear Sasu-chan has a special gift waiting for him in the school parking lot." The intercom ended the moment she finished.

The moment Hinata's words registered inside his head Sasuke's whole body became numb. "She wouldn't…"

* * *

><p>"That BITCH! She fucking vandalized my car," Sasuke continued to seethe.<p>

"I actually don't think it's that bad. I mean I think it looks better than before," commented Naruto while eyeing Sasuke's car.

Sasuke gave him the deadliest glare that he could muster. The glare was enough to cause Naruto to raise his hands as a sign of surrender while taking a few cautionary steps back. He didn't get why the bastard was getting mad for. He wasn't the one that colored his car a vibrant orange. The bastard just had bad taste, how can he be angry for such an awesome color.

"What happened," came the sudden voice of Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke merely scoffed still a bit miffed about the whole thing.

"Teme got outdone by a chick," whispered an amused Naruto.

Itachi's lips quirked into an amused smirk. "Oh, really. Is that so?"

If looks could kill, Sasuke would no longer have a brother or best friend. "I did not get outdone by a fucking girl," spat Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother," was Itachi's only remark as he left them there.

Sasuke was at the point of going crazy. This was the last straw he wanted her to pay. He wanted revenge for every fucking thing she put him through. Oh, he would do more than just get even, much more.

_**Fourth meeting – Truce**_

"_I'VE HAD IT_! You _TWO_ need to stop this right now or so help me! I'm going ship you off all the way to Siberia so that I can have at least TWO_ minutes of PEACE!" _At this point everyone within earshot stopped to stare at the hyperventilating blonde.

"Naruto," came Sasuke's cautious response.

"Don't you Naruto me! You swore teme!"

"Naruto-kun," came Hinata's meek reply at seeing the ever bright blonde turn murderous.

"Oh, don't you even try you're no better than teme. I am sick and tired of both of you it's been Twelve Freaking Years! I just can't take it anymore!" the blonde was practically hysterical. He was pulling on his blonde locks like a crazed mad man. "I admit it was funny to the point of it being hilarious but enough is enough. Aren't you people tired of yelling, and pulling crap on one another? I mean come on! This has to end!"

Sasuke merely scoffs before muttering something along the lines of 'exaggerating.'

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating things a bit," asked Hinata.

Naruto turned incredulous cerulean eyes on them both. _Are these two nuts_, thought Naruto.

"I'm exaggerating! You painted, in other words, vandalized teme's car on school property."

Inwardly Sasuke was a bit impressed by Naruto's choice in vocabulary. "Dobe's right Hyuga you crossed the line-."

"Oh! Shut up!" came Hinata's stark remark.

"You shouldn't be talking teme it's because of your stupid stunt that the whole science class ended up flooded and don't even get me started on all the crap you've been pulling since the beginning of THIS school year!"

Before either of them could respond to his words Naruto held up his hands demanding silence.

"No! I don't want to hear it. This is what's going to happen."

Suddenly the two of them became extremely tense. They did not like where this was going.

"You TWO are stopping this right now! You two are going to have a truce. I mean it! I don't want to hear excuses. Now shake on it."

Both refused to stare at the other. Had Naruto not been so pissed he might have told them that they looked like a bunch of kids refusing to play nice. As things were Naruto was just extremely pissed.

"I SAID SHAKE!"

The two of them jumped before shaking hands awkwardly.

"See isn't this nice," asked Naruto.

Sasuke twitched and Hinata let out a frightened chuckle.

_**Fifth meeting – **_Love Story

"So…," started Tenten. "When are you and Sasuke planning on making things official?"

"What official?" asked Hinata.

"You know. Oh, come on don't give me that look. You know when are you and Sasuke, going to get together and have that story book ending," exclaimed Tenten with a dreamy sigh.

"Tenten I think you've been reading way too many romance novels. You know what? no more coffee for you young lady."

Tenten pouted. "Oh, come on, your life is a story book romance don't you see?" When Tenten didn't receive so much as a glance from Hinata she frowned. "You really don't see it."

"No," deadpanned Hinata.

"Oh, really then how come you two are friends now?"

"We aren't friends we are simply in the middle of a truce that Naruto forced us into."

"Uh, why do you have to be difficult if you would just see what I see then you would realize how this is going to end," came the exasperated tone of Tenten.

"Uh huh, is there any chance you could just be a friend and drop it." Seeing fake tears begin to accumulate in her friends eyes she let out a sigh in resignation. "If I let you explain will you drop it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, explain," came the uninterested tone of Hinata.

"Well first off you two have the whole hate thing. Everyone knows that when two people hate each other that hate turns to love."

"First of all I don't hate Uchiha I just don't like him."

"Fine but the way you two started was with the basic kid love."

"What kid love? What love? He threw mud at me. He ruined my dress."

"Yes but think about it. Kids that age don't know how to express their feelings."

"I think he was able to get across his feelings just fine when he pulled my pigtails."

"Oh, Hinata don't you see. It was Sasuke's way of saying I like you."

"…you're insane."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't know as long as I'm far away from you."

"Come on listen for a sec. Do you remember what Neji used to do?"

"He…he used to push you off the swing,"

"And why was that?"

"Because he had a crush on you and got embarrassed every time you smiled at him."

"Exactly! He did it because he liked me."

"So you're saying that on that day all those years ago, was his way of confessing…?"

"Exactly,"

"Okay, let's say that for some reason we are in your messed up romantic fantasy world. Then let us assume he likes me," came Hinata's sarcastic remark with air quotations. "What makes you think that I, as in me, Hinata would like him of all people?"

"Seriously, you are going to stand there and tell me you aren't the least bit attracted to him. That in all those fights you two have, you've never once thought about kissing the crap out of him."

"No,"

"LIAR!"

"Okay fine! Once and only once."

Tenten gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe a couple of times so,"

"Don't you get it he chose you."

"And what I'm supposed to be grateful,"

"Would you shut up and listen for once." Hinata frowned but said nothing. "Think about it. let's say he never chose to throw mud at you then what? He wouldn't have wasted all those years playing revenge with you all this time. By now he would be the school's top basketball player and school playboy while you would be shy little Hinata sitting in the back. Don't you try to deny it. It's only because of Sasuke that you get to be you. For better or for worse he makes your real self come out. Right now he would be off dating someone like Sakura whose been by his side faithfully. You know the usual romance where the guy finally turns around to notice her. Anyways you my friend would most likely be pining off after Naruto from the shadows. Naruto being the oblivious guy he is won't notice until someone points it out to him. Naruto would be in love with Sakura but be unable to be with her because of her love for the jerk."

"…you've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"That's not the point."

"You know I worry for you sometimes. So you're saying all this would happen had he not smothered me with mud?"

"Precisely?"

"Why is it that I fall for Naruto?"

"You know cheerful guy who rises above all odds. The bright shining armor the shy girl falls in love with him, mainly because she lacks what he has."

"And Sakura?"

"Oh, you know the whole exotic look is in now. Pink hair, green eyes, makes a ying and yang sort of couple with Sasuke."

"I see…does Neji know you've been you know…reading your precious books?"

"No," came the annoyed huff of Tenten. "I've been hiding a stack of them behind his back but that's not the point."

"Of course not,"

"So,"

"Listen Tenten I got to run. As much as I love listening to your rants about romance I gotta go."

.

"Hyuga," came the sudden voice of a very familiar Uchiha.

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice that caught her off guard. To make matters worse she couldn't stop thinking about what Tenten said earlier.

"Uchiha," she turned around to face him. "Don't do that," she emphasized her point by slamming her locker shut.

In response he quirked an eyebrow, not all intimidated by her tone of voice. "A little jumpy today aren't we?"

"What do you want?" she said a little colder than usual. If Sasuke noticed he didn't say.

"I just thought you should know I won't be trying anything this weekend. I have a few things to do and have no time, that and Naruto's going to be watching us."

"You actually have a life outside of being a pain in mine," came Hinata's sarcastic reply. "So tell me what does the famous Uchiha, do in his spare time."

Then he did the unthinkable he smirked in such a way that it reminded her why he was so sought out. The smirk made her mouth go dry.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied in his usual sultry voice.

Why hadn't she noticed that his voice was in fact sexy? Oh, that's right she was too busy planning her next revenge. Damn Tenten, she was going to pay for making her think that way.

"See you around Hyuga,"

She watched him disappear into the next corner. Had she been anyone else she might have disappeared into a puddle of goo.

"Fuck,"

_**Sixth meeting – **_the second mistake

The music was loud the room was filled with a bunch of people and the alcohol was buzzing through her system. No matter how many times she thought about how, why or who was to blame for her current predicament it didn't change the fact that something had happened.

They had kissed. Whether it was the alcohol or Tenten's stupid words, the fact was that she had allowed it to happen. It didn't matter that by the time their faces had gotten so close she was beginning to see stars and squiggles.

The kiss itself wasn't even bad and that just made things worse. Had he been a bad kisser then she would have been able to lock the moment away in the recess of her mind but damn it he had to ruin that. He had to go and be a damn good kisser that made her feel lighter than air.

Now every time she closed her eyelids she was affronted with images of said kiss.

_Her world was tilting; the people around her kept going in and out of focus. She felt oddly giddy and light. She wanted to jump while singing along to the music and at the same time curl up in some fluffy pillows all at once. She lazily stumbled past a few people. She was halfway across the room when she saw an all too familiar face._

"_Uchiha," came out her drawled voice._

"_Hyuga is that you? What the hell?"_

_In a blink of an eye (well what she perceived to be a blink of an eye according to her inebriated standards) he was in front of her. He began to pull her through the crowd._

"_You're-you're I don't know what you are but you're something," she continued to slur._

"_You're drunk," came his annoyed tone._

"_So! You're too tall. Yeah I said it!"_

_He rolled his eyes but continued to pull her through the crowd towards the entrance. He had reached the door when she began to struggle again. He just managed to get her through the door._

"_You're drunk I'm taking you home," his tone of voice left no room for argument._

_Her eyes turn wide almost comical. "No-no-no, you can't if Tenten sees she won't stop!" she had started to get frantic._

_Sasuke thinking it had more to do with liquor than anything else began to take out his car keys._

"_No, can't," she hissed. Then suddenly she gasped, "You!"_

"_Yes," he scrunched up his face trying to keep his patience with her._

"_You do like me!"_

_Okay, he had not expected that. Had he been anyone else he might have fallen to the ground by her choice of words._

"_What?"_

"_You do! She was right. Holy crap she was right! You pervert!"_

_By now people who lived nearby were starting to turn on their lights hearing all this commotion._

"_I do not! Now shut up! You're waking everyone up."_

"_No! You shut up! This can't be. Tenten was right!"_

"_Will you be quiet," he hissed._

_She began to shake her head frantically like a petulant child._

"_Ooh, you bad, bad Uchiha. You've been trying to seduce me with your stupid seductive smirk but I'm not falling for it."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah you heard me. You and your-your well defined watcha ma call it. Well built…you pervert!"_

"_Would you just get in the car?"_

"_Oh, you would like that wouldn't you; me cornered in your car while you give me that look of yours that will make me want to jump you. Well you know what –hic- it's not gonna happen bud," by now she was poking him in the chest with her index finger._

_Feeling past the point of annoyance he grasped her annoying finger and pulled it away from his chest. "Get in or I'll force you in," the underlining threat was not hidden._

"_Psh as if you scare me. Oh no look there goes scary Uchiha and his chicken hair ah, ah everyone run," she continued in her drunken state._

"_Just get in the car,"_

_One moment she was motioning with her hands how the people would run around crazy and the next her face was that of pure seriousness. "No," she was now glaring at him. "You know what?" "I think you're not capable of hormones. I think you have hormone syndrome or hormone-phobia."_

_Sasuke could only continue to watch as she continued to blab about her theories pertaining to his sexuality. Had he been Naruto or Kiba he might have yelled indignantly at her blatant accusations. Instead of feeling angry or more annoyed he was amused. He was amused about the idea that she must have thought about this a lot to have so much to say. Not only that, but her facial expression were nothing short but utterly amusing. What he did was not in any way pre-planned. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips it was a short touch of the lips kiss but it was a kiss nonetheless._

_He didn't know why or what made him do it but he felt an odd tingle on his lips that made him want to do it again. The only reason he didn't was the simple fact that her reaction was not the same as his. The moment their lips touched her rambling and the function of her brain came to an abrupt stop. Her heart quickened and her mind drew a blank. They just stood there one trying to gauge the others reaction while the other was left starring off into space then just like that she fainted._

_**Seventh meeting –**__ the confrontation_

"Damn it Tenten!"

"What happened? I want to know WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? Was he any good? And did you like it? Oh who am I kidding you probably begged for it-"

"TENTEN FOCUS!

"Right,"

"Damn it Tenten this is all your fault!"

GASP! "No, you didn't-him-he-you two," (squeals) "you so liked it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"TELL ME!"

"No"

"TELL ME!"

"HELL NO!"

"TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"FINE!"

"BETTER"

"Shut up!"

"So,…"

"We…kissed…drunk…I-what you said-couldn't stop-your fault."

GASP! "You were drunk said some embarrassing things and he kissed you!"

"Sh! Not so loud! I didn't mean-it wasn't-his fault-your fault!"

"Oh, shut up you know you liked it!"

Turns bright red, "so not the point!"

"pish-posh, you two kissed so what? The more important question when are you two going to start popping little avengers."

"…"

"What?"

"NOT COOL"

"I call Godmother."

"You're insane,"

"I think you should name one of them Tenten."

"You are out of your mind."

"You like him…"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

"SAY YES DAMN IT!"

"NEVER!"

"WHY IS IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM!"

"YES!"

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NEVER! NOW GO LITTLE ONE AND MAKE CUTE LITTLE AVENGERS THAT YOU WILL EVENTUALLY NAME TENTEN."

"GO TO HELL"

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

"…"

"WAIT COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"FARAWAY FROM YOU!"

"DON'T FORGET I GET TO BE GODMOTHER TO LITTLE TENTEN!"

.

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuga…"

"listen,"

"I just wanted to say,"

"Sorry you go,"

"No, you go,"

"Um well… this is uncomfortable and awkward,"

"Yeah, tell me about it,"

"What I said or did last night. I uh well to put it simply I was drunk,"

"I know."

"Well good, …about that um thing,"

"You mean the kiss?"

"…uh (awkward cough) yeah,"

"You know. I wasn't drunk,"

"I see…"

"Are you mad?"

"What? No, I mean-you-I don't know. Damn it this is all Tenten's fault!"

"Tenten…?"

"Yes it's all her fault! If she hadn't-didn't say anything I would have never noticed how sexy your voice is and well we all know you are but I wouldn't have noticed. If she hadn't started on her stupid rant-"

"Hinata?"

"about how you must like me and about you being good looking. Not that I was checking you out but she asked if I thought if you had a nice butt. When she said that I couldn't help letting my eyes travel to your-"

"Hinata?"

"then you had to just go and smirk. I mean really anyone would have jumped you. I almost- I mean I would never cuz that's weird and I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Yes,"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"What?"

"…you think I'm sexy?"

"…"

She vanished right before his eyes around the next corner before he could blink an eye.

_**Eighth meeting**_ – Refusal

"You've been avoiding me," it wasn't a question simply a statement. After she had disappeared Sasuke had gone to Hell to find her again. She had avoided him like the plague. If she thought that he could forget what she said then she was in for a rude awakening. Now that he knew that the attraction went both ways he was more than sure that he wanted her more than ever.

"Uh no I haven't," she let out a nervous chuckle before trying to make a run for it. This time Sasuke was prepared he wasn't just going to let her run from him. Oh, no he was going to make sure that this thing between them got resolved.

"Oh, no you don't."

Seeing that he was dead serious she resigned herself while cursing Tenten to the seventh layer of hell. "What do you want?"

He gave her a look that made her feel stupid. She wanted nothing more than to kick him in the shins and run. Kick him for making her feel stupid and run well because she simply did not want to have this conversation.

"What? You think I'm going to run into your arms and tell you I love you?"

"Yes," came his much too cocky response.

"Asshole,"

"Are you going to stop running,"

"I suppose I could," she made a run for it only to get caught by Sasuke. "Damn it! Anybody ever tell you that you aren't normal."

His response was to smirk in that very sexy way that made her legs feel like jelly. "There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my-,"

He kissed her. It wasn't a simple gentle kiss like before. This kiss was full of passion and steam that made her feel like she was on F-ing cloud nine. Damn him and his superior kissing skills.

"Except maybe that,"

He smirked again. Damn him! Damn him and Tenten to the seventh layer of Hell!

_**Ninth meeting**_ – Not so much a fairy tale ending but a fairy tale nonetheless

"Wait a minute, you're telling me all those years ago. You attacked me with mud because you thought that I was the one who drenched you in old rainwater."

"Hn,"

"Don't hn me. You ruined my dress."

"So,"

"You pulled my hair,"

"I was a kid," he responded with a half shrug.

"I should want to kill you,"

"But you don't,"

"…I'm having a difficult time finding a reason not to."

"Because you love me,"

"That or maybe I don't feel mad because I was the one who gave him the idea and showed him where the bucket was."

"…"

"Don't worry I was only a kid. Besides you love me right?"

"…unfortunately (she smacked him in the shoulder)-ow!"

"Just think of it as a mistake. I didn't really think he was actually going to do it. It had simply been a passing thought."

"In that case it was a beautiful mistake."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps: okay this one was full of fluffy-funny goodness. I hope you all liked it! I'll know if you review!<strong>_

_**PSS: the last story was based on Final Fantasy X - cannon pairing Auron and Rikku  
><strong>_


	6. The Silver Knight

**9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes**

**Dedicated to Winter Kaguya**

**6.** The Silver Knight

.

"_Don't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we might not be right for anyone else." - The Cutting Edge quotes_

_._

They say that the perspective of an outsider is much clearer than that of the participants. I can't necessarily tell you that it is true but what I can say is that I was there. I was present when it all began. I was there to watch the beginning of what people would soon call the most beloved love story of a princess and her knight.

There has always been something about those memories that always manage to make me smile. He was the first one I met. He was nothing more than a thirteen year old boy with an expression that always made him look so much older and wiser than the rest.

"_Look! It's him, the son of the great General."_

"_Well did you expect anything less from the son of the great General Fugaku."_

"_I know, but don't forget we are also talking about a general who bred a traitor-."_

"_Hush! Don't speak of such things. The king has forbid it."_

_She paid little mind to the gossip that spread among the fresh recruits. Ironically it was always the men who gossiped and less the women. It was only her second year since she had been recruited by the royal army. It was something that she had chosen for herself at a young age. Many scorned her for merely being a woman saying that no female should be allowed near any kind of weapon. She had shown those boys with her fist that she was more than capable. The king himself had recommended her. She could still remember his words of admiration for her fighting spirit. It was in that same year that she began to hear rumors of the elusive son of the late general._

_From what her friends had told her, General Fugaku was like no other, highly skilled in both the lance and sword. For years he served the Hyuuga family, always well loved by both the people and the royal family. Then the General retired and got married with the daughter of a priest. From that union two sons were born Itachi and Sasuke._

_Many anticipated that Itachi would inherit the honor and glory his father once had. No one suspected that he would ever betray his family and his kingdom. He was spared by the king. Many disagreed with the great King's decision for letting him live._

_Therefore there was no surprise when many being suspicious of the youngest Uchiha's motives for wanting to join the royal army._

_His instructors in particular made life difficult for him but never did the young Uchiha complain. Instead of protesting or giving up he showed them he was more than capable of handling what they threw at him._

_She couldn't help but grow to admire him from afar. At first it had started as respect and gradually, gradually it turned into something much more._

.

.

.

_She had just obtained soldier status when she saw her, the princess. There were many stories that surrounded the daughters of the great King. King Hiashi Hyuga was known far and wide for his kind but hard iron rule. There were many who believed that his words alone had the power to move even mountains. His speeches encouraged thousands far and wide but that wasn't all he was known for. There are many stories that surround the Hyuga family. His nephew, Neji alone was loved by many for his looks and courageous spirit. Then there was his two daughters Hinabi and Hinata Hyuga. The youngest was known best for her intellect and her strength in character. As great as Neji and Hinabi were they were nothing compared to the eldest, Hinata. She had something that they did not and that was her devotion to the people in Konohagakure._

_There were a good number of people who knew about her little escapades outside of the palace. She would sneak out during her lessons and would go into the city to visit the people. The people of Konohagakure loved the young heiress. She was known best for her kind and gentle heart._

_._

_._

_._

_~.~_

_**10 years ago**_

"_Isn't he…?"_

He could feel the stares at his back. He didn't care what they said it was always the same.

"_Shh…yes, he's the son of the Great General Fugaku."_

Eyes darker than the night itself continued to stare off into the distance. He paid no heed to the rumbling of his stomach.

"_It's a shame isn't it, who would have thought that the Great General would fall under the hands of his own son. He was such a talented boy."_

His hand clenched into a fist. It was always the same; the looks full of pity, and the whispers; the damn whispers that always managed to remind him of that night.

"_The boy will have to live the rest of his life with that knowledge."_

He hated remembering that night. It was that night that changed everything.

.

_**First Meeting**_

_It was about a year after the incident that he met her. He had been going through town in a vain attempt to find work. After that night he had been left to fend for himself. It might not have been as difficult had his elder brother not tarnished their family name. No one within Konohagakure wanted anything to do with the orphan whose brother betrayed the very king he swore to protect. Very few knew of his existence what little people knew was simply known through the circles of gossip around town._

The familiar turning of his gut went unnoticed by him. After what seemed like years he had become accustomed to the paining aches his stomach would produce when he was unable to obtain proper nourishment.

Dark eyes surveyed his surroundings as he made his way through the crowded mart. He was on his way to see if he could fetch a decent price on his father's old switch blade. As much as it hurt to part with his father's prizes possessions there wasn't much he could do.

He had just sold his blade that gave him enough to buy perhaps a small loaf of bread. As he crossed the crowded street from the corner of his eyes he watched as a small family of four begged for a meager copper. As much as his conscience begged him to give what he had he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He was just about to turn his back and walk away when he saw the most peculiar thing. A girl perhaps five summers younger grab an armful of fruits from under the very nose of the vendor and hand it over to the starving family. He was struck dumb by her sheer act of kindness or act of stupidity. Whatever it was he felt of her act he couldn't help but jump to her defense as the vendor finally snapped out of his misplaced shock and grabbed the young girls arm.

"Wha'daya think you doing young lad," the man grumbled.

The girl turned her curious eyes at her captor. "Giving food to those who need it," she replied simply.

"Oh, yeah and how do you plan on paying for that?" he questioned.

"Pay?" she asked with a confused frown. Seeing as though she was only making her aggressor angrier he couldn't help but step in. He grabbed the handful of coins he had been able to get for his father's blade and threw it at the man.

"This should be enough now let her go," he called out. Both turned to look at him. The aggressor instantly recognized him while the younger of the two looked at him in awe.

"You think that a few meager pieces of copper is enough. Not by a long shot boy. This little girl will have to pay one way or another," the man continued to sneer.

Before he could say something in defense of the young girl, a voice much older than he remembered spoke.

"What is going on here?" King Hiashi questioned. Suddenly the crowded mart became silent as many made way for the king.

"Father!" yelled the young girl with such joy as though she had not just been in the process of getting killed at worse.

"Hinata, what are you doing outside of the palace," the king asked the young girl. The man who had previously held her released her as though her skinned burned him.

The girl unaware of the dire situation smiled brightly at her father before responding. "To see our people," she said in a matter a fact tone. It was quite a sight to watch a six year old talk as though she were a grown up.

The king chuckled good naturedly. He then turned sharp eyes towards the man that had previously held her. "Tell me why were you holding my daughter against her will?"

At the kings words the man turned from an angry vendor to a bumbling fool. It was a general rule that the royal family was allowed to obtain what they wanted without having to pay. For any civilian to not only accuse someone of the royal family of stealing but demanding that they pay was punishable by death. Not to mention that it was also a crime to lay a hand on the royal family that wasn't a royal guard against their will was seen as treacherous.

"I-you see your highness-there was-uh what I mean to say-," the man began to stumble around his words.

"Father?" asked the young heiress.

The king turned kind eyes to his young offspring. "What is it my dear?"

"What does pay mean?" She asked in the most innocent way that it made the king smile.

"My child you do not have to worry about such things," the king said in turn.

"But father if it is a word that con-cerns our people should-nt I know what it means," she said unable to prevent herself from stumbling over the more difficult words.

His smiled seemed to broaden at her words. "You are right. Very well it shall be included in your studies but first explain to me what has occurred."

The young girl brightened at her father's words, "well after I finished my studies father I came to see our people. Then I saw some of our people who looked hungry so I took the food from that man and gave it to those people. Then that man said I had to pay? I still don't know what that means but what I do know is that he didn't recognize me. Oh, father isn't that wonderful. He did not recognize-Oh and that boy there came to help me I think. He gave him a bag. Is that what pay means?"

At the end of her ramble he found himself under the scrutiny of our king. "Boy, is this true? Did you come to the aid of my daughter unaware of her royal status?"

Seeing his error he bowed in front of his majesty, "it is true your majesty." The young boy's cheeks reddened as he recalled the earlier events that led him to this moment. For a moment he feared that he would be punished for his tactlessness when he heard the king's voice.

"Rise, tell me boy what is your name?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, your majesty," the boy stood ramrod straight just like his father had taught him so long ago.

"Ah yes, your father was a great man. I never knew he had a second son," the kings words were void of any malicious intent which left him at a loss for words.

"My mother feared I would be punished for my brother's crime," he answered truthfully.

"Hm, but you are not your brother now are you," the king asked.

"No sir, absolutely not sir," he answered immediately remembering his late father.

"Tell me boy, would you be interested in a career as a soldier in my royal army," the king asked.

The young boy's head snapped up in shock. He had always dreamed of following in his father's footsteps but had discarded it thinking the king would never want a boy who was related to a traitor. Seeing the seriousness in his majesties eyes the boy bowed as how he had been taught. "It would be my honor your majesty."

.

.

.

_2 years later_

He swung his sword in synchronization with the rest of the recruits. He stood amongst the rest like anyone else but at the same time he stood out. His elegance and efficiency with a sword was nothing short but impeccable. It only took two years for him to have memorized and all but mastered the art of sword fighting. He was always able to easily best anyone his age so it was only fitting that they promote him.

.

"Your majesty," bowed Kakashi

The wise king stared at the young soldiers. He watched a specific boy make a precise lunged followed by the clash of metal as he took on a soldier much older than he.

"Tell me Hatake how does young Sasuke fair?"

The man turned a lazy eye in the direction in which the king was looking. "He has shown exceptional mastery in the blade. I take it he has learned a good portion from his late father."

"I see,"

The men stayed silent as they continued to watch as the young Uchiha bested a soldier four years his senior.

"Your majesty excuse my impertinence but I must say that he has shown the most promise thus far. I assume he will continue to exceed our expectations with the proper training of course."

"I'll consider your words," with that he left.

"Your majesty,"

.

"The games?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, his majesty has requested your presence at the games. If you wish to participate you will need a horse. His majesty has provided one for you. You will need to practice staying on horseback. The games will be held six sunrises from now."

The games were basically a tournament held at the end of every spring as a celebration of sorts. It was a tournament in which knights of all levels may participate. Normally if a knight were to participate it would be to win the heart of their beloved or to win honor for their family name. At such events there will always be one knight that would be selected by his majesty to joust for him. This was a demonstration of absolute faith and trust. In all the years there has never been anyone lower than a knight to fight in honor of his liege. For his majesty to request him especially someone of his ranking who has yet to claim knightly hood is a great honor.

.

_**Second meeting**_

Anyone would look at him and would think he was the picture of calm but that was far from what he felt at that moment. He had spent the night before polishing a set of armor left behind by his father. Even after all that he felt out of place amongst all the knights dressed in some of the finest armor. He watched as many young women called to their favored knight and presented them with a handkerchief. He couldn't help but look down on the emblem sowed into the leather strap that held in place the rein on his horse to demonstrate that he was selected by his majesty. His eyes surveyed the crowd as he searched for his mentors gaze. Instead of finding the lone gray eye of his mentor he was met with the eyes of the young Hyuuga heiress. Too startled by her forwardness he forgot to look down. He saw her wave him over. Unsure of what to do in this sort of situation he went forth in her direction. In all of his training nothing could prepare him for what he was thrown into.

"Your highness," he bowed as is protocol.

"I wish to give you this sir knight," She responded in kind with a small curtsy.

He looked up to find her holding a light blue handkerchief borderline with gold thread. Unsure as to what to do he turned to look at his majesty for approval. The king who had seen everything smiled kindly and gave a small nod letting him know that he could accept the young princess's token.

"It would be my honor your highness," he bowed once more.

She nodded her head as though she expected nothing less. With practiced movements she tied her handkerchief at the end of his lance. "You will win," she said in a matter a fact tone.

He gave a small smile, "as you wish my lady."

It was the first of many times that he would refer to her as my lady and it was also the first of many tournaments that he would win in her name, gaining himself the title of the Silver Knight.

.

.

.

_It was a dark day when the castle of Konogakure fell at the hands of Otogakure. The castle was attacked when it was most vulnerable. His highness had sent more than half his men to protect the citizens of Konogakre leaving the castle defenseless. I'll always remember that day as the blackest in Konogakure history. Many good men and women died that day so did his majesty. He fell along with his castle. I know this to be true because I was there to see his final act of both kindness and bravery._

.

It had taken me two years to become a young soldier. I was placed in charge of recruiting young men who wished to join the royal guard. On that day my general had come to tell me the good news that come the end of spring I would be promoted to first class general. There was a lot to be proud of I was not only one of the youngest but a woman to boot to receive such a promotion. There was only one recruit that had bested even Kakashi's record of youngest to obtain the highest honor and that is Sasuke Uchiha; a top General 5th class at only 24 years of age. There was much to envy about him. He was known for his iron clad authority when it came to honor and duty. There was none other that was trusted as much by the king. Even I myself was only 21 and far from obtaining his level of knight hood.

We were all in the middle of doing some drills when the shrieking sound of the village alarm went off. I stood in shock like a fresh recruit unable to believe that we were under attack.

"Snap out of it soldier!" yelled my commander. Not needing to be told twice I grabbed my sword and headed for the castle gates. I knew that the few of us that littered the castle grounds were the only line of defense the main castle had. We were the only thing that stood between our king and the enemy. I vowed at that moment that I would fight until my very last breath to fight for my beloved kingdom. I watched as many young recruits panicked in all the chaos. I ran all the way into the main hall that led to the royal throne room where our king sat.

I just opened the main doors when I caught the conversation going on in the room.

"I want all soldiers to leave at once," yelled the king. "I will not stand and watch as my people are slaughtered. I want every available soldier to evacuate the citizens. Leave no one behind."

"I will stay and fight your majesty," said Sasuke. He bowed low in front of his majesty. Many others joined him as well.

"We will fight until our last breath," they chorused.

"Don't be ridiculous. This castle will fall it's only a matter of time. I will stay here. I will not run away like some coward."

"Neither will we," said a man by the name of Asuma.

The old king smiled kindly to his faithful retainers. "I thank you, all of you. I never thought that this day would come. It would be my greatest honor to die fighting amongst you brave soldiers but I can ask you to do so."

"Your majesty please allow us to stay,"

The king paused before turning to his soldiers, "very well anyone who wishes to stay behind may except for you young Sasuke."

"Your majesty?" he asked. You could hear the underlining hurt behind those words.

"Freight not, do not think for a moment my unwillingness to keep you here is because I don't trust you. On the contrary it is because I trust you that I ask you to take care of what is most precious to me. I am trusting you to do everything in your power to protect my daughters."

"Your majesty…"

"They are all I have left." The king let out a dry chuckle. "To think I failed as both father and king.

"Never your majesty,"

"I'm proud of you Sasuke and had your father still been alive he would say the same,"

"Thank you,"

The bang of the wooden doors that led to the royal chambers were thrown open to reveal a disheveled princess.

"Father, what's going on?!"

"Hinata, the…the castle is under attack,"

"What?!"

"I will stay behind you and your sister are to travel to Amegakure. You are to leave immediately."

"Father, you can't. If you stay so shall I."

"No, absolutely not, this will not be up for discussion. Sasuke, take her. You don't have much time they're coming."

The young general did not wait to be told twice before grabbing the princess and fleeing through the eastern side.

"You," the king called.

He pointed towards me. Feeling shocked at being called on by his majesty, I stood a bit straighter awaiting further instruction.

"Your majesty," I called out.

"You will go with them and that's an order. I expect you to live soldier,"

"As you wish my liege,"

I couldn't help the hot tears that trailed down my face as I followed after the general and the young princesses.

.

.

.

Everything felt quiet as we gathered around the small fire that had been prepared by the general. I along with a few others had been selected to flee. We were all mainly a fresh batch of soldiers whose first experience of combat was to watch our beloved home burn to the ground unable to stop it. As we fled into the night I could not help but notice how the young general all but hid the eldest princess in the embrace of his arms. In the end it was all in vain for none of us were able to prevent her from watching her home along with her beloved father fall at the hands of treacherous snakes. The younger was spared for she was taken by another, Kakashi, another 5th level general who fled long before them. She did not have to watch the aftermath. No one said a word as the young heiress stared lifelessly at the burning embers.

.

.

.

It had taken three night falls to reach the walls of Amegakure. It would have taken perhaps a bit longer had their general not pushed them until their limbs felt like lead but no one complained. Everyone was still too emotionally torn to do much else.

They were led through by Ame soldiers. Their citizens continue to bustle around unaware of the turmoil and destruction that lay not too far away. They would perhaps come to such news in short time but for now they were allowed one more peace full night. For a moment I couldn't help but wonder of our own citizens. Did they all make it, were they all in hiding? There was too much to ponder at the moment.

The splendor of the castle paled in comparison to ours. While this castle practically sparkled in the morning sun ours had been simpler. It was its simplicity that had captured the hearts of the people. Our king was never one for grandeur he was a good king that would be missed by all.

"Welcome, please come forth. I would like to give my condolences to you princess. Your father was not only a great man but a great friend of ours."

I looked up to get a peek at the king of Amegakure. Seeing as how I was recently promoted I had never had the opportunity to leave Konohagakure. From what little knowledge I had was from my fellow soldiers would say. Great general Asuma spoke fondly of the King of Amegakure. Said he was a kind and sometimes short tempered.

.

They had not stayed. Before they had arrived, a letter from a neighboring kingdom telling them that Prince Neji was not only alive but making his way to Otogakure to confront the treacherous emperor. Speculations from surrounding villages spoke of a small group that had been fighting with Oto troops in the name of Konogakure. Hearing this, the princess, Hinata, resolved to take up arms and restore her Kingdom. After speaking to the King of Amegakure he agreed to not only keep they younger heiress safe but to provide them with resources. He gave them enough gold to fund them for a while and even lent three of his most trusted troops.

.

_**Third meeting**_

The market was crowded with bustling citizens. There were fishermen selling their best catch to the highest bidders. Women and men alike bargaining their way through rows of stands. Merchants and shipmen alike jostling with exuberant gusto. The Kilikan port was known far and wide for its diversity in its public. It was one of the most commercialized ports from miles around. Even in our fair city of konohagakure the Kilikan port was held in the highest regard.

According to general Sasuke they were there to acquire a vessel that would take them from the eastern islands to the western were we would most likely meet with Prince Neji's troops. It had only taken a few moments before they managed to secure their transportation but because the ships tended to deal with tight schedules they might not get to leave until nightfall. In the mean time they would be allowed a moments rest so long as they kept a short profile. It was in these moments that I could not help but take stock of our growing numbers.

Besides the general, the princess and herself they had five others who traveled with them. There was Tenten a fierce soldier and a second ranking officer of the Amegaku army. The two others from Amegakuro aren't as impressive but still formidable by the names of Kiba and Iruka. Then there was the two they brought from Konohagakure, Lee another first class soldier and Shino a second class general. Kakashi had stayed in Amegakure to protect the youngest princess. They weren't much of an army but they were more than efficient.

For a moment I watched as general Sasuke helped the princess dismount.

"My lady," he whispered.

The young heiress turned toward her retainer with such adoration that it felt as though I were invading something personal.

"Sasuke," she responded.

"You are not the princess from now on. In order to prevent our enemy from finding you it would be best that you maintain an alias."

The princess smiled, "I understand. Would it be alright if I could look around? It's just that I've never been to Kilikan and I've heard so much."

"My lady I think it would be improper for a princess to parade around such a city."

Her smile widened, "again you are most correct general but you forget that for now I am not the princess. As you mentioned before it would be best to maintain an alias. Since I am a normal citizen for the moment I don't think it would be a problem."

I had to stifle at laugh at seeing the general's frustrated face at being outwitted. It was refreshing to see someone get under the general's skin. It reminded her that he was also human. Normally nobody can get a rise out of him. Many of the soldiers had deluded themselves into thinking he was infallible. If only the soldiers could see him now.

"Princess, I don't think-,"

"Oh, come now. I only wish to look around you may follow me if you must but I assure you there's no harm in me simply looking. I will behave I promise."

The general let out a small breath before consenting to the young princess wishes.

.

.

They were surrounded; he couldn't understand how they had done it without his notice. He cursed under his breath for being so careless. Had it been Kakashi in his place it would have never happened. He should have known they would recognize the princess. He felt foolish for believing he could put his guard down even for a moment.

He looked around desperately searching for a way to get out unscathed. Just by looking at them he could tell that these were merely hired men. He wouldn't put it past it if the king from Oto had put a bounty on the remaining heirs to the throne.

He watched the burly men circle them each holding a deadly weapon ready to slice anyone who got in their way. He watched them almost daring them to make the first move. He would die before he let them lay a hand on the princess but not without taking as many with him as he could. He didn't need to look at his troops to know that they held similar thoughts. He just hoped that this would not result in any casualties. He held his sword ready to strike down those who threatened the people he swore to protect.

Just when he thought that they would make the first move the parted. As they dispersed leaving only a small opening a voice that he did not find welcoming began to speak. "General, general, what do we have here. If it isn't the great silver knight of Konohagakure. Tell me general are you so willing to die for a country that no longer stands."

"Don't waste my time with mindless chatter," he responded with a sneer.

"I guess what they said holds true. You don't disappoint do you general. It matters not. You will soon fall just like the bumbling fool you deemed to call king," he spat in disgust.

"Don't you dare talk about my father you treacherous swine," yelled the princess.

"Princess, stand back," he cautioned.

Clap, clap, clap. "Bravo the young princess has claws. Your highness I would suggest you do as your general says or I'll be forced to demonstrate what happens to royal brats who do not know when to keep their mouth shut."

"Perhaps it should be you that should be more cautious for it is only a matter of time before you and your treacherous kingdom pay for what you have done with your own blood."

"Harsh words princess. I had of plenty of rumors speaking of your beauty but never of that viperes tongue of yours but your guard dog hardly frightens me. Still, so noble of you to send your beloved retainer to cut down those who insult you."

"I do not need Sasuke to stain his hands for I will gladly do it myself if only to demonstrate that even the most noble of Konohagakure have the strength to cut you down. I am not afraid to raise my blade and end your life."

"In that case would you care to demonstrate," he answered with a sneer.

"If it's a fight you want then it will be with me," answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke-,"

"Princess, stand back this will only take a moment,"

"So the loyal dog will be my opponent. I suppose I can't be too disappointed. You are after all the noble silver knight of Konoha. I shall go down in history as the one who defeated the loyal dog of Konoha. Do not worry princess I have not forgotten about you. Once I'm done killing your pet you will be next. It will be my pleasure to shatter the very heart of Konohagakure along with it its last shred of hope."

While his words made me angry I forced myself to stay focused. It would not due if I were to lose concentration at such a crucial moment.

.

.

The man was more than efficient with his lance. His stance was not of a common soldier. His tactics were on the borderline of being unscrupulous but even from this distance I could see that he was no match for our general. It was only through years of training and practice that I was able to appreciate his movements. His stance was strong, and his blows merciless. It was quite a sight to see him at his best. He moved with such grace and efficiency that for a moment I felt envious of his skill. He maneuvered his sword as if it were an extension of his own arm.

I could see that it was only a matter of time before our general succeeded for the enemy was getting sloppy. While this man moved with malicious intent our general moved with precision. His movements were the result of his years of training. He was a force to be reckoned with. The enemy had made the mistake of underestimating our general. Just when it looked like our general was about to deliver the final blow. The enemy did something that they should have expected. She herself made the mistake of underestimating the underhandedness of the enemy. Had she paid more attention she could have prevented the events that happened next.

The deceitful vermin had made of faint to the generals head knowing he would dodge in order to hurl his lance at the princess. Unlike us she was never trained to deal with such underhanded tactics and was left unprepared. Everything happened in slow motion that it was impossible to miss. She watched in horror as the lance that would have hit the princess was cut down by the general's blade. In his attempt to save the princess he left himself open to an attack which the enemy took. He struck our general in his right shoulder. He pierced through his armor with a blade he had concealed. She couldn't help but turn away at the sight of so much blood. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the Silver Knight, the youngest general to ever be promoted to fifth class, the only one capable of taking down twenty of our best men singlehandedly. It was unfathomable that he would ever sustain such an injury but it had happened because they had become careless.

.

.

They had broken through the fray. In her rage the princess had shown a power that most had never seen. When the general had been struck down the men that had laid in wait had advanced interpreting as a sign to commence their attack. The general even though injured wasted no time in disarming his opponent and taking down two of the closest enemies. The princess didn't hesitate a single moment as she also fought off the enemy. She attacked with swiftness and finesse. She didn't have the same strength as the general but what she lacked in strength she made up for it in speed.

As she watched their numbers disperse she set herself to prove her worth. Feeling as though she had failed the general and the princess she made it a point to take down as many as her body could stand. She would not fail again not when the fate of her kingdom lay on her shoulders. She would protect the princess as all cost. Never again would she fail.

.

.

.

_**Fourth meeting**_

"Sasuke,…please allow me to look at your shoulder. It's the least I can do," came the voice of the Princess.

I paused in my steps when I heard her voice. When we had fled they had no choice but to take to the woods. They would have to find other means to reach Otogakure. They had set up a small camp outside of Kilikan city. She had been on her way to retrieve some water since she emptied out her canteen a while ago. In truth she had no reason to hide from the princess. If she was honest with herself she was afraid to face the general. She may not have directly inflicted that injury but she still felt responsible.

"Princess…,"

"Please, Sasuke. You know I owe you so much. If I had been more prepared you would have never had that wound inflicted."

"It's nothing. You shouldn't concern yourself Princess,"

"I know your right but I just feel responsible. Had it been Neji you would never have had to-,"

"You're mistaken. I would have still acted the same,"

"Thank you, for saying that but it doesn't change the fact that I have to become stronger,"

"Princess, you have to know that as long as there is a single breath left in my body that I will protect you,"

"Sasuke…"

"Goodnight my lady,"

I listen to his retreating footsteps and for some reason I feel a mount of guilt settle at the pit of my stomach that has nothing to do with his injury. It is as though I intruded in something much too personal.

.

.

.

It's much too cold. I can hardly feel my fingers anymore as I try to keep a tight grip on my lance. It's getting harder to keep my eyes open with all this wind. I don't know how long I can take.

I look towards the front and wonder how the princess of Konoha is fairing. I watch her stumble a few rocks before the general catches her. I watch her protest as he places her on his horse as he continues the trek like the rest of us. He halts and motions towards a small cavern not far from were we stand and I feel relief at seeing the cavern lights.

_Yes, it's so close._

.

.

.

_**Fifth meeting**_

It was late when I passed by her door. I was on my way to check on the horses when I noticed the light from the bottom of her door. I looked around wondering why there wasn't a soldier keeping guard. Someone was always supposed to keep guard in case something happened. Just then I heard voices coming from her room. I unsheathed my blade preparing for battle when I recognized the male voice.

"Princess,"

"I know your wondering why I called for you Sasuke. I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm doing well,"

"I know this might seem silly but earlier I was watching you. For a moment when you raised your sword I could have sworn I saw you flinch. I fear that perhaps your wound had not yet healed."

"Princess, I can assure you that my wound has healed. What made you think of this?"

"Its just that you have been so faithful to me these last few weeks that I'm afraid of what would happen if I did not have you,"

"You praise me too much,"

"I'm serious if it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be,"

"That's not true…if I had served you better. You would have never had to see what you saw that day."

"You're wrong. There is nothing that you could have done that you already have. I just wanted to thank you for everything,"

"Rest well my lady,"

Without thinking I ran towards the barn at top speed. I couldn't help but wonder if there was something that I was missing.

_Is a retainer supposed to treat his princess in such an intimate manner?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Sixth Meeting**_

We had just crossed the western coast when we stopped by the loud cries of a wavyrin; a messenger with the emblem of Konohagakure. We were all startled to see one of our fellow soldiers practically fall off from the sky.

"What's going on?" The princess was the first to move in the direction of our fallen comrade.

"He's one of the soldiers that traveled with prince Neji. He must have been attacked." The general came forth to address the fallen soldier.

"We..came from the eastern-…the eastern border." The soldier is obviously suffering from blood loss and we fear he might not have much time. "We were ambushed. Prince Neji is surrounded-…please-help him."

.

_I remember running to the point that my lungs hurt. We ran so fast that it almost felt surreal like if it wasn't happening._

_What we saw that day made our blood run cold. The beautiful city that was once Carcino had been turned into a graveyard. Bodies littered the floor all of them civilians. There was blood everywhere even in the small river. The blood flowed like crimsoned water._

_._

"Where is he? Where is my cousin?"

"You can't help him in your state. Try to stay calm," Sasuke attempted to soothe Hinata.

"There I see them. They are surrounded, by the looks of it I don't think that they'll last much longer." It was Tenten from our neighboring kingdom that called out. She had the best eyes out of all of us.

"We have to help them."

There was nothing else to be said we all charged forward. From the corner of my eye I watched as our once coddled princess raised her sword and took a life. While it wasn't the first time I had seen her take a life it was startling to watch as each life that she took also destroyed a bit of the glimmer she held in her eyes. Our once beloved princess known for her kind heart was destroying herself and just when I couldn't stand to watch any longer something silver caught my eye. Sasuke had left in his wake a path of fallen soldier as he made his way towards the princess. I watched as the small glimmer I had thought had disappeared, appear at the sight of him at her side. It was then that I realized that I had missed.

.

.

.

_**Seventh meeting**_

She lunged forward and back. She moved in a circle as she attempted to find the weakness in her opponent. Every strike became faster and stronger. The small amount of sweat that had at first peppered her skin was now pouring from her slender body.

She stopped to catch her breath. "How was that?"

"You've improved," replied the general.

The princess gave a small smile in return. "I would think so after practicing day and night. Although I have to say that I am nowhere near your level great general."

"Princess I don't think,"

"Of course what little I do know is thanks to Neji. Although I think I can improve greatly if I were to be taught by the best Konoha has to offer. What do you say Sasuke will you give me a few tips on how to improve my skill with the blade."

"I understand your need to want to improve but I don't think you should put yourself at risk. Especially being one of the remaining heirs to the throne."

"I understand what your saying but please I wish to be of some help. I just- I need to do this. I can't just stand and watch as others put their lives at risk for my sake. Besides I can't always rely on you. You can't be there always. I need to be able to defend myself so please watch over me,"

"My lady,"

.

.

.

_It's almost dark by the time we reach the outskirts of Carcino. We can see the lights of a small town up ahead. I hope that we can stop if only for a moment since it looks like there might be something. As a soldier you hear many stories of small villages with their old folklore tales._

_._

_._

_._

_**Eighth meeting**_

"Perhaps we should rest up ahead,"

"No, Sasuke, I'm fine really,"

"Princess, you can hardly stay up right it would best if we rest for a short while,"

"Perhaps you are right,"

I watch as we are all dispatched for the night. We are all given living quarters so that we may rest. For once I do not feel tired. I feel restless. I know that I should not but I cant help but leave my room. As I make my way to main hall of the cavern I begin to hear voices.

"It feels like only yesterday when you couldn't even hold up a sword let alone a javelin." I hear the teasing voice of prince Neji.

"Yes well as I recall you yourself were having a similar problem," answers Tenten.

I hear a small chuckle. "It's good to see you Tenten. I never thought I would see you again after…"

I can't listen to this anymore and head out the back instead. The night is clear and I could see the stars bright out in the night sky. As I sit there and simply admire the sky I fail the notice the footsteps that are getting closer.

"Can't sleep." I turn towards the voice and see Sasuke still dressed in his armor.

"Something like that." I can't help but respond back.

"I understand-,"

"Sasuke?"

We both turn to the new comer. It the princess also still dressed in her armor.

"Princess,"

"Oh, high there I see I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping," The princess turns to me with a smile.

"Hello princess." I jump at attention with a sharp bow.

"Please, don't. Just call me Hinata,"

"Princess?" I cant help but turn to look at our general. I was never asked by a royal to disobey protocol. It makes me a little uneasy.

"um, Princess is there something you needed?" The general is quick to distract us both from our growing discomfort.

"No, actually I came to look at the stars when I heard you both. I hope I wasn't intruding,"

Her implication doesn't slip my mind. Her words cause my blood to rise to my cheeks. I flush a scarlet red at the thought of the general and myself. Never in a thousand years would I ever imagine such a thing happen. I look up and notice that they are both looking at me and realize that I must have said something. The color in my cheeks becomes much redder at my own mortification.

"No-I-uh have to go." I bolt so fast that I swear I felt a bit of whiplash.

.

.

.

_**Ninth meeting**_

The rain is poring. I look around and find that the princess is missing. Afraid that she might have gotten lost I turned towards the woods to search for her. The first thing I see is her silhouette. I'm about to run towards her when I notice a taller, larger figure standing a few feet away.

"Princess, we can't. I think it would be best if someone else helps you practice."

"Sasuke, I don't-."

"Recently you have been too close to me and it is unbecoming of a noble to fraternize with a mere subject."

"It's just that your wound. I didn't mean- I just,"

"It's true. The wound I received that day has not healed and perhaps it will afflict me for the rest of my life but make no mistake. You do not owe me anything. The guilt you feel should not rest on the shoulders of our future queen. Princess you are a noble, the nobility should not favor one subject over another. You may have to forgo such attachments to protect your country. There will be times when victory in battle demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die then you are not fit to rule."

"…You're right I'm sorry. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps that night that we fled the castle I felt something for you that was inappropriate of someone of my station. I won't forget my place again."

"…"

I watched as the general stayed silent and turned around intent on making his leave but hesitated at the last moment. I watched as something changed in his eyes something that I was unfamiliar in seeing in our general. It was fear, hesitation and…yearning.

"Princess if I may. That night…I felt what you felt. A part of me wanted to take you faraway and take you for myself. I felt what you felt but it wasn't right. I promise that the night time we meet it will be as a knight of Konoha ready to give his life for his queen."

"Sasuke…,"

I watched him walk away from perhaps the only thing and only person he has ever truly wanted. It hurt to watch. For all my talk of glory and being a knight that held duty above all else I failed to see that not everyone can have it all. While I may someday fall in love I know that I will never have to make the same choice he made today. To be forced to choose between the love of the kingdom and the love of another is not something that I wish to bear.

.

.

.

_**Epilogue**_

"Shh…they'll hear you," Shushed a boy perhaps only 7 summers old.

"Would stop it can't you see that they can't notice anything but each other," scolded a girl with bright magnetic hair.

"Do you think that they'll kiss?" The boy asked while peering at a pair standing together in the garden.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course they will," the girl said in a matter a fact tone of voice.

"Hey, do you think that they'll ever get married," asked the boy, never once letting his eyes stray from the young couple.

"Oh, that would be so romantic," swooned the young girl.

They both smiled at one another as they try to catch another glimpse. They are surprised by a sudden coughing sound behind them. The two children jump shocked to find someone catching them.

"General!" they both chorused afraid.

The person standing behind them was in fact the same girl who had escaped that night the palace fell and had travelled with the princess. She was also the very fist to be promoted once they destroyed Otogakure and restored Konohagakure to its former glory.

The young general smiled down at the two children.

"Soldiers at ease," she commanded.

The children saluted mimicking the other soldiers that they had seen.

"Mind telling me what you two are doing? Hm?"

The boy and girl looked up a bit sheepishly. The boy pushed the girl forward but his attempt was in vain for the young girl smacked him and pushed him instead.

"You tell her," she hissed.

He smacked her away before turning his small doe like eyes in her direction.

"We just wanted to see the princess and the general kiss. Promise, we weren't doing anything bad. Its just general Sasuke is so cool and princess Hinata is so pretty we just wanted to see."

She gave the best intimidating look she could muster without laughing. "Well if that's all you were doing." She trailed off. "Very well, carry on soldier."

"Yes, general!" they saluted with much gusto.

She couldn't help but smile and ruffle their heads before heading back.

She wasn't even surprised to see the general and the princess together. After their return it was practically impossible not to see the attracting the general and the princess had for one another. It wasn't until everything was settled that prince Neji demanded their presences. Although she was a bit shocked that he asked for hers as well.

"_Your majesty," Sasuke and I had bowed._

_He said nothing for a while. It was a bit intimidating sitting waiting for our king to say something._

"_Your majesty?" I couldn't help but gulp in fear._

"…_I have been hearing certain rumors that I wish to clarify."_

_We all stayed silent awaiting his next words._

"_Dear cousin come here for a moment,"_

"_What is it Neji-neesan?"_

"_I've been hearing word that a certain knight and certain princess are in love,"_

_I could hear Hinata's sharp in take of breath followed by Sasuke's slight choke. I myself had become completely stiff._

"_Neji I…"_

"_Of course when I heard this I thought they were referring to Hinabi or myself for that matter but the more I thought about it the less sense it made."_

"_Your majesty…,"_

"_You see what I can't understand is why- and bear with me here- If the rumors are true, then why haven't I been informed and for that matter why hadn't this knight asked for my approval?"_

_We all looked at him with various forms of shock._

"_Neji I-,"_

_At seeing her distress the young prince's face became soft. "Really, Hinata do you think I would deny you the chance at happiness."_

"_Well no its just that well…,"_

"_Your majesty, I don't think-," Sasuke started._

"_You don't think what general. Do you not find my cousin to be beautiful?" he asked innocently_

"_That's not-,"_

"_Do you not love her?"_

"_I just don't think that I am suitable-,"_

"_You don't think you're suitable? You general what do you think?"_

_I couldn't help but turn red as everyone's attention was turned towards me. I recovered quickly when I realized what I had to do. I stood a bit straighter._

"_If it would please his majesty I would like to be a bit frank."_

"_Please, enlighten me general,"_

"_I think that there is no one more suitable for the princess but general Sasuke. He is not only the youngest but the first in all of Konohagakure history to receive the honor of sixth class general. He was also the one that help restore Konohagakure to its formal glory and there is no one out there more in love with the princess than general Sasuke."_

_Prince Neji smiled at my words as though it was all he wanted to hear. He clapped his hands. "Then its settled. You will properly court my dear cousin and by next summer you wed."_

And that's all it took to change things. Soon the word was spread and everyone wouldn't stop talking about the princess who fell in love with her knight. I smiled at some of the things I would hear.

"_**It will be the most beloved story of all time; the love between the princess and her knight."**_

_**.**_

**.**

**PS: Sorry it has taken so long. Busted laptop, long story. Anyways I hope you liked it. Its my favorite kind of romance.**


	7. Him and Her

**9 encounters over the span of ten lifetimes**

Dedicated to** Artemis Of The Golden Distaff**

**7. Him and Her**

_._

"_The Gods, they are our protectors, our guides, they hold our future in the palm of their hands. They are the beings that we worship. Even as a child that's all I would hear. Every night before I went to sleep I would hear stories of these great Gods. Yet there was one particular God that even as I child I loved to hear stories about, Loki the trickster God."_

_._

"**You can't- You can't do that!" His shout made the marble walls quake like paper mashie. The six goddesses and gods stared unperturbed by the seventh God. **

"**Our decision is final. We can and we will. You have been given far too many chances." The young God's eyes bleed red with anger and ferocity. Even by the God's standard the young God was too young to understand the complexity of such a decision. The goddess of love smiled sadly at the angered God.**

"**Loki, we do not wish to bring you such pain but it is something that must be done. Please understand that this is for your own good," She pleaded.**

"**Don't, just don't." The emotions had left the young God drained. The fight had left his being.**

"**I am sorry my brother," blue-eyes the color of the ocean turned away. With one last look the room became engulfed in a bright light.**

**.**

_**The clock**_

_**.**_

_**It chimes**_

_**.**_

_**To the stroke of midnight**_

_**.**_

A girl with long dark blue hair watches the sky with a dreamy sigh. A wistful smile spreads across her face before she turns her eyes to the front. The scribbling sound of her teacher's marker against the white board caused her to groan in exasperation.

_Can the day get any more boring,_ she thought.

It wasn't long before the bell rang to indicate the ending of the school day.

_Yes, _she thought as she scrambled to gather her belongings into her leather school bag. She ran fast through the mass of students towards her locker. She dodges people with instruments, dodges the basketball team and the soccer. When she finally reaches her locker she is panting trying to catch her breath.

"Woah there someone's a little desperate to get out," came the familiar voice of her childhood friend.

"Tenten, hey! Sorry I just can't take it anymore. If I have to hear one more lecture from an adult I'm going to go nuts."

"Haha, well don't let me stop you kiddo." Hinata waved goodbye before smashing the remainder of her books inside her already cramped locker.

_Finally,_ she thought once she reached the entrance of her school. Noting the rampage of students all attempting to leave, she quickly made her way to the front where the large iron gates stood. With a large smile gracing her features she skipped to her freedom. As she walked with a tiny skip at every step she let her bag hang to the side content with letting it swing to the rhythm of her steps. She waved and smiled at random people joyfully making her way home.

At the sight of the blinking stop sign she stopped at the light watching as cars passed as she waited for the light to turn again. She was humming happily when she heard the sound of a cat and a large crash. She turned just as the top of the trashcan rolled out of the small alley way to her right. Curious she steps a little closer to get a glimpse. Her eyes turn wide at the sight of a man dressed in odd clothing lying on top of some bent trash cans. She frowned at the sight. _Must be some homeless guy,_ she thought. _Yeah, a homeless guy with no taste._ Just when she thought about turning away and heading home a large bluish light engulfs the stranger's body making him look odd. _That's cool,_ she thought. Just like that the light disappeared. Suddenly making a decision she straightened her shoulders and made her way towards the stranger.

"Hey you with the weird wardrobe. What was up with the weird light just now?" The man coughed before he threw the box that lay on top of him aside. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Seeing that the man wasn't going to respond anytime soon she scowled. She frowned thinking he might not have heard her. "Hey you!" she moved closer only for him to snatch his arm away.

"Don't touch me," he sneered.

"I wasn't going to, you jerk!" She seethed. _The nerve of this guy_, she thought. Deciding she had enough of the guy's crummy attitude she turned and left him there. _The jerk, who does he think he is huh._

_._

_**A lesson is to be learned that everything and everyone is intertwined.**_

_**.**_

It had been one week. One entire week since she had seen that strange man yet still she couldn't forget. Yes, he was strange and granted had a shitty attitude but yet something about that guy just wouldn't leave her mind. Deciding to ignore her wavering thoughts she shook her head and took a deep breath. Yes, it wouldn't do to think of annoying things. With a resigned huff she turned her attention back to the present. She smoothed out her uniform before taking her notepad and heading to her newest customer.

Today was Saturday, in other words it was time for her shift at the quiet little café at the corner of Bell and Wilshire. She had been working here ever since freshman year. Having been raised by a single parent made it difficult to pay for expenses that's why when she was able to she got a job to help pitch in. She didn't mind much it's not like there was much to do on weekends.

With a large smile she turned to her newest customer. "What can I get for you today?" The two men sitting in front of her turned to look at her. Her eyes widened in recognition. "It's you!"

The man who she had met that day about a week ago was now sitting here in this very café with another equally strange guy. The man looked a lot less weird what with the weird light nowhere in sight and his clothes much more normal looking. The infuriating man did not look one bit perturbed by her outburst. His eyebrow rose in question but said nothing. She was outraged that the man had the gall to look at her like she was nothing more than an insect instead of apologizing for his rude behavior.

"Um, do you two know each other?" She blinked suddenly realizing that she had completely forgotten about the second man. Feeling a sudden surge of embarrassment flood her features she began to apologize profusely for her rude behavior.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just surprised." The man in turn laughed good naturedly.

"No, not it all. No need to apologize. I was simple curious as to how you know Sasuke-sama." The man said while gesturing to his quieter companion.

"Sasuke-sama…," she let his name roll off her tongue. It sounded oddly familiar to her.

"Yes, and I am Cain. Sasuke-sama's assistant." He said quiet cheerfully.

"Oh," she said. Unsure as how to proceed with such odd behavior.

"I apologize for Sasuke-sama's rudeness. He's actually quiet shy." The man says with mischievous smile across his lips.

"Shy you say," at this she turned and gave Sasuke a dubious look. The man Sasuke, caught her eye and scoffed. "Yes, I can see that," she frowned. "So what can I get you-,"

"Over there," Sasuke cut her off turning both Cain and her attention towards the back.

"I don't see any-," She looked and all she could see was her regular customers.

"You're right. There's two of them. Shall we?" said Cain suddenly. She turned confusing eyes towards the direction they were pointing. "I would suggest taking some cover. Things are about to get messy."

"What in the hell are you two talking about-," Her words died at the sound of an explosion. Suddenly the man that had been quietly sitting in the back was throwing balls of electricity everywhere. _What tha?_

She found herself thrown to the ground by a larger body on top of her. She looked up to find that Sasuke guy had saved her. He scowled down at her. "Don't just stand there." Part of her screamed that she should yell at him but the other was too scared to do anything but nod.

From her position on the floor she watched him stand up and face the guy who was throwing the balls of electricity. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that he was crazy at the same time wishing she could just turn and run. With eyes widen with shock she watched as he stood to face the man.

"Azreal," Sasuke's voice caught the man's attention. When he turned to look at him he began to laugh.

The man's laughter was full of malicious glee. "You dare to stop me. You a puny insignificant being don't make me laugh." The man chuckled once more.

"You forget your place half-breed." At his words the man named Azreal turned with a sneer. His once cheerful face was now turned into an angry scowl.

"If you wanted to become my next meal puny being all you had to do was ask," With that said the man began to thrash and shake. She watched as something dark and eerily transparent came out from the man's body.

"Come," said Sasuke. From fear of what she might see next she closed her eyes. There was the sound of a loud blast followed by a large howling wind and then complete silence. Slowly she lifted her head and looked around. That huge blob was gone, Sasuke and Cain stood there in the middle. Everyone else was fast asleep.

"What just happened?" She asked. She looked around in wonder.

On the other side of the room Sasuke and his companion Cain were busy arguing in hushed tones. "She can't come." His tone held no room for argument but Cain was nothing if not insistent.

"Sasuke-sama as much as I agree with your logic I find it difficult to erase a week's worth of memory. She is far too young to suffer such a travesty."

In response Sasuke's expression turned darker.

"Um, can someone explain what in the hell is going on." Both men turn to look at her as though just realizing that she was there the whole time. Sasuke shook his head before ignoring them both and heading out. Cain looked distraught at Sasuke's sudden departure and ran to catch up to him. Not one to be ignored Hinata scrunched up her features before chasing after the two. "Hey, wait up! You can't leave me like this. I said Wait! Damn it!"

Finally catching up to them Cain turned to smile at her. "Sorry, we're in a bit of a tight schedule."

"Schedule?" A light bulb appears in her mind and her eyes turn bright with sudden understanding. "Wait are you two like," she lowers her head to whisper the last word, "secret detectives?"

"Uh," Cain smiled with a confused face but at seeing her expectant look he answered, "Yes, we are."

.

_**Welcome its Crimson Detective Agency!**_

_**At your service**_

_**We solve anything and everything out of the ordinary.**_

_**The stranger the better**_

_**.**_

Every since that afternoon so many days ago Hinata has been working for the Crimson Detective Agency. Granted she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the prospect of working for Sasuke but the pay was good and she just loved the adventures. Just last week they went after a woman who had a weird obsession with collecting wooden carvings. Who knew she would turn out to be some weirdo trying to take all the children in the city. She shudders to think what may have happened to the children had they not been there. Shaking her head of such morbid thoughts she hugged her beige trench coat a bit tighter around her body before she proceeded up the dark steps.

She shuddered from the harsh wind before she proceeded to bang her small fist against the wooden door. After two knocks the door was swung open. A little guy with shifty eyes looked around before finally looking at her. "You came," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "of course why wouldn't I," she said in response. He said nothing except stare for what seemed like hours before he finally let her in.

He scrambled away until he led her to a small dining room. "I didn't think you would come. Not many people would believe me."

Unsure as to what to say she looked around and took her surroundings in. "Yes, well we are a special agency. We take in all cases. The stranger the better that's our motto."

The man shakes his head, "yes, yes I've heard."

"So, where is it that you said it spends its time in?" She asks wanting to get straight to business.

"Oh, yes. Well the-," he comes closer before lowering his voice, "the ghost," he gulps. "The ghost spends his time in my attic." He points up. "I haven't gone up there afraid he might want to take my soul you know." The man shifts his eyes.

"Uh huh," she responds unimpressed. Seeing that she had all the information she needed at the moment. She decided that it was time to take a look.

.

"Sasuke-sama, should you be helping the young miss Hinata." The name alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to snarl but held it back opting to ignore his subordinate but after what seemed like twenty minutes his subordinate continued to look expectant.

"No," he all but snarled. Feeling the condemning eyes of his subordinate he turned with a small eye roll and an exasperated huff. "What?" He scowled.

"Sasuke-sama," the tone he used made Sasuke flinch. Seeing that his subordinate wasn't planning on letting it go, he let an exasperated huff before standing up.

"Fine," he growled. Stupid human girl who can't take care of herself always attracting danger, he continued to mumble to himself as he grabbed his cloak and went in search of the stupid human girl.

.

"Woah," she said as she jumped out of the way. The so called ghost had morphed into some freakish thing with spikes and puss. "Gross, gross," she said as she moved away from the greenish goo that fell from the things mouth. "Look here, you big disgusting thing, you better leave poor Mr. Figg alone. Do you hear me?!"

At her shout the creature turned towards her with hanging puss and everything. "Now that's better. You better do as I tell you." She said in a matter-a-fact tone. When she saw that the thing was about to open its mouth she thought finally he's listening when she felt herself being pushed to the other side of the room. A pair of strong arms held her safe. She opened her eyes to see that the big thing had spit out acid in the place that she had just been. "What the-,"

She didn't get to finish her words when she was interrupted. "Idiot," he huffed into her ear. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"I'm not an idiot," she said indignantly. The look he sent her made her color a darker shade. The jerk thought he was so special just because he saved her a couple of times did not mean that he was the boss of her. She huffed, feeling underappreciated. To think she had come all this way for him and his stupid work and here he comes with his shitty attitude when all she was doing was trying to help.

"Get out," his words left no room for argument but she was stubborn. There was no way in hell she was going to let him take on this big monster thing or whatever it was by himself.

"No, I'm going to help you." She said this while putting on her stubborn I-mean-business-face.

"I don't need your help," he snarled back.

Being used to his snarky attitude it hardly perturbed her. "I don't care."

Seeing how stubborn she was going to be about it he growled in frustration before scooping her up just in time before the thing smashed her like a bug. "You're in the way." He practically pushed her towards the door.

"But-," she tried to make his see that he needed her.

"No," he said before slamming the door in her face.

She huffed in frustration stamping her foot down. "That-that Asshole!" she screamed.

"Um, miss is the ghost gone now?" came the timid voice of the owner of the house Mr. Figg.

"What," she snapped. She was beyond irritated by the assholes attitude. The nerve of the guy you'd think they'd become friends by now. One moment he was saving her and in the next he was calling her an idiot. The man was so freaking frustrating couldn't he just be one thing no he has to be all cool and ass-holish in one. Couldn't he try not to treat her as something in his way and more like a kind friend trying to help.

"Um, I was just wondering," he gulps. "Is the ghost is gone now."

"Oh, don't worry mister I-can-do-anything-and-I-don't-need-anyone's-help is taking care of it," to emphasize her point she gestured towards the door. There was a loud sound and then silence, "and now it's gone." Her words came out forced.

_**Here she comes!**_

_**Glitter rows and rows or papier-mâché!**_

_**That's right the lovely, the gorgeous, the wonderful**_

_**Hinata! **_

_**The sound of a scoff makes everything go silent.**_

_**Annoying, he says**_

_**Her eyes turn murderous**_

It had been one week. ONE WEEK! Since she had started working with Sasuke and Cain and she was utterly and profoundly exhausted. For an entire week she had being running back and forth across town solving all kinds of mysteries and every time it was the same thing. It would start out as strange then it would get creepy strange when the thing would change and stuff and then suddenly she was being saved by the jerk and the rest was just a big blob of blah. He came, he saved, he insulted, and he won. Yup, a big whoop of nothing. Gods, she was so tired of being saved, insulted and attacked. She felt that she had aged dramatically these last few days.

"Cain, does it ever end," she said in the most tragically dramatic way she could muster. He smiled at her long-suffering look.

"I would hope so miss Hinata." Not being in the least reassured by the cheerful man's face her faced turned into a soulful pout.

"Cain, if I get saved one more time, one more attack, just one more-,"

"What's the idiot doing here?" And she was interrupted by the object of her current hatred. Her face turned sour.

"He's asking for a death wish," she said ominously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment and turned to Cain. "Anything?"

"No, my apologies Sasuke-sama." Sasuke frowned but said nothing and was about to leave when suddenly the soulful girl jumped up on his one of a kind couch. He scowled at the girl's lack of respect for his home.

"I got it! It's perfect!" She said jumping and grinning with such excitement that made him twitch in fear of what this idiotic girl had come up with. "We'll go on a picnic. The sun is out the air is just perfect and we can even ride on bikes. Oh, this is just the thing. Let's go."

.

How he came to sit under a tree on top of a pink fluffy blanket with a basket full of food, he will never know.

"Isn't this just perfect," she said with a smile on her face. He grunted before he got elbowed on the side by his subordinate. He scowled but said nothing. "Don't you think so Cain?"

"Of course just splendid miss Hinata." She smiled at his response before she turned bright eyes towards him. He twitched in discomfort at her probing stare.

"What do you think Sasuke?" she asked with so much hope it almost made him gag.

He opened his mouth more than ready to tell her what he thought about the whole ridiculous event when he felt the jab of Cain's elbow on his side. He scowled at him. "Its adequate," he let out reluctantly while shooting death glares at his subordinate. Apparently his reply was enough if the smile on her face had anything to say.

For a moment he let himself relax. Just when his eyes were beginning to shut close an explosion made the ground shake. His eyes opened to the sight of a water half-breed emerging from the small lake. So much for taking it easy, he thought. He stood and brushed aside the dirt and the grass when suddenly the small human girl stood. He tensed when he saw that look on her face. She was furious and this time her anger was directed at the half breed instead of him.

"You will not destroy the picnic that I have worked so hard on." She yelled at the water half breed.

"Um, miss Hinata that would be most unwise," began Cain.

"Oh, no not this time. Hey you! You stupid water thing!" She pointed at the half breed with one hand on her waist.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in surprise as the half breed turned to her afraid. He watched as the creature pointed to himself.

"Yes you! You stupid water thing!" He watched with sudden amusement as the creature backed away scared. "That's right I want you to turn around and go back the way you came. If I find out that you so much as put one drop out of line I will make you wish you were never did." The creature shook his head and went right back too scared to argue. Whipping her hands together, "well that took care of him. Who's up for some pie?"

_**He's not ready**_

_**He's too much like a child**_

_**And you know that a child has no place**_

_**Give him some time**_

"Sasuke-sama?" the sound of Cain's voice disrupted him from his musings.

"What?" the word came out as a croak. He was tired; tired of living like some human. He was just tired of waiting to be released of his punishment.

"I know how you are feeling. Just be patient and it will all work out," he said.

The words spoken were meant to appease the young angered god but instead it made him feel angry. He was tired of being patient. "I have been patient," he snarled. He regretted it as soon as Cain backed away afraid. "It's not you. It's just…how much longer will I be forced to live like a human."

"I don't know Sasuke-sama." Cain said sadly. "I don't know…"

.

"Someone's daydreaming." Hinata blinked once twice before she finally realized where she was exactly. She looked up to find her friend Tenten waving her hand back and forth in front of her. "So…who is he?" He, she thought. Confused she stared at Tenten unsure as to what she meant by he. "Oh, don't look at me that way. You've been lost all day in thought."

Shaking her head at her friend's ridiculous ideas she turned to her. "It's nothing like that."

"It's not?" her friend said with doubt in her voice. "So it's not about a guy."

"It's not-well it is about a guy but not in the way your thinking." Making it a point to stress that this was not some romantic crap her friend was always going on about.

"Right…" Tenten responded with a dramatic eye roll.

Hinata frowned but ignored her friend's dramatics. "It's about this guy I work for."

"Okay, and let me guess you secretly want him." Hinata gave her a dark look. "Just kidding, sheesh, I get it, I get it, he's the one that secretly wants you. Don't you worry your secret is safe with me."

Hinata looked unimpressed. "Are you going to be serious or am I going to have to hurt you."

"Right, sorry go on."

"Okay, well it's like this. I've known him for what three, four weeks now yet the more I get to know him I feel like I don't know him, you know."

Tenten's face looked blank, "you lost me blue."

Hinata let out a frustrated huff. "Argh, why is it so hard. I mean one second he seems normal you know and the next he's fighting this gigantic thing and guess what the weirdest part is."

"He has a mole."

"There is never a scratch on him."

"No? Not even on his luscious biceps."

"No, can you-Tenten," Hinata said with mild reprimand coloring her voice.

"What?" She said with such sweet innocence it made Hinata want to gag. "Well at least can you tell me if he's hot?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata pursed her lips, "he's not. He's old, ugly with a goatee."

Tenten gasped dramatically, "You lie."

"Nope," she said matter-a-factly. "A toad is better looking than him."

Tenten eyed her suspiciously but let it go.

.

Feeling exhausted and frustrated all at once he decided to do a bit of hunting. He needed something to throw his anger off on. He left before Cain could say a word on the matter.

.

There was a loud crash. Tables were thrown, people ran. Hinata stood in the middle of all the chaos. "Oh, for the love of- cant I have one day! Just one day without having to deal with this crap!" To emphasize her point she motioned to the creature, who had caused such destruction.

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Tenten. She was scared shitless and not because of the monster but because of her friends lack of concern for her own safety. "Watch out!" She watched as Hinata just stood as the thing made his way rampaging straight for her.

.

He let out a grunt feeling the sharp glass and chipped wood poke him in the back. Just because he didn't bleed like the humans didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Slowly he released the grip he had on the human girl that he had just saved, looking down to find Hinata in his arms. "Why am I not surprised," he said wryly.

"It's you," the distaste that dripped from her words made him frown. It was always the same. Instead of thanking him for saving her life yet again, she gave him dirty looks.

He wanted to say that if I had known he would have left her there instead he responded with an apathetic "hn."

She rolled her eyes, "You know the whole one syllable answers, isn't as hot as you think. Will you at least not try to do the whole I'm-invincible-I-don't-need-anyone's help thing?" He let her drop onto the floor brushing aside the various shards. "Hey, don't ignore me you asshole. I'm talking to you."

His lips thinned in distaste before ignoring her all together. After getting rid of the half breed he turned his attention to the other occupant. In moments he reached the only other person who had stayed behind in all the chaos. He pulled her towards the other human girl. He turned around to make sure there were no others.

"Oh my gods, Hinata are you alright." She began to fuss the moment she saw Hinata safe from harm.

"I'm fine Tenten, really," he heard Hinata say.

"But how? I was sure that you were a goner." Her friend sounded hysterical.

"Really, it's no big deal. I'm fine Sasuke saved me," the last part was said begrudgingly.

He heard more than saw her friend take a sharp intake of breath. "Wait! This-as in him- is Sasuke!"

"Yeah," Hinata said as she rubbed her bruised shoulder.

He heard a loud smack and turned to find that Hinata's friend had smacked her in the arm. "You liar," the glare the brown hair girl sent wasn't menacing.

"I did not," Hinata shot back.

"Yes you did," she whispered. "You liar, you said he was ugly and had a goatee."

His eyebrows rose in confusion, _goatee_, he thought in puzzlement.

"Okay, he doesn't have a goatee but a toad is still better looking than him." She said this while shooting daggers at her friend for hitting her in a sensitive spot.

This time he frowned at the slight she made against his looks.

Her friends glare turned murderous. "Oh, no you don't Hinata. I won't let you do this all over again. I won't let you live in denial you hear me. You look him in the face and tell him you find him attractive."

"No, I will not," Hinata crossed her arms stubbornly. Her friend smacked her. "Ow, you jerk!"

Amused he said nothing as he watched the two humans interact. He found pleasure in seeing Hinata suffer.

"Ow, would you stop doing that!" Then another loud smack to the already purpling arm. "OW! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" She turned her eyes towards him. "Sasuke you're hot. There I said it! You happy!"

He smirked with scarcely concealed amusement. Tenten smiled giving off that satisfactory face saying she had gotten what she wanted. He almost laughed when Hinata refused to meet his eyes. The whole event was entertained at the very least.

"What are you smiling about," muttered Hinata. His eyebrow rose in challenge. Her cheeks colored when the embarrassment came back and he couldn't help but smirk at her discomfort.

"We should leave before anyone else comes," he said. He motioned for them to follow.

_**Is he ready?**_

_**It's too early to tell**_

_**Perhaps…should we**_

_**Its time.**_

The day was long and far too exhausting. Everything was turning out to be a huge disaster. First she wakes up to find that she has overslept on the day of midterms. That led to her race across the city avoiding pedestrians and just before she made it into school grounds she crashed into someone sending her books and homework into a large puddle of mud. She had cursed and damned the deities' cruelty before going in. Then to make matters worse she enters the wrong classroom embarrassing herself and just when she thought that the day couldn't get any worse a strange guy crashes in and kidnaps her.

She lifted a shackled wrist before letting it drop back down on the cushioned couch. At least he didn't have her sitting in a dank cell like she hears about in movies. She lets out an exasperated sigh before turning her eyes towards her captor. "Is there a reason for you know," she motions her hands to her state, "for the whole KIDNAPING!"

The man twitches in displeasure before turning to his captive. "It was necessary in order for my plan to work."

She scoffs. "Your plan, please," rolls her eyes, "I don't even know you, you psycho maniac!"

She watches as he rubs his forehead in frustration. "You're beginning to irritate me. It's a wonder how he puts up with you." She feels herself twitch at the remark but ignores it.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

.

"What do you mean she's gone? This can't-Sasuke-sama will not be pleased." Cain looked at the note he held in his hand. He could already feel the beginning of a headache coming along.

"I won't be pleased about what?" He turned around surprised to find Sasuke-sama standing there.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question when Cain continued to be mute. "Cain," he warned.

"I well-um-You see Sasuke-sama-," Cain was obviously nervous about something and that sent warning bells for Sasuke.

"Spit it out," he was tired of Cain going round and round.

Cain bit his lip before he finally said the dreaded words, "your enemy Sirus. He has taken lady Hinata." He felt his blood run cold.

.

"Sasuke-sama, what do you plan to do," asked his skittish servant. Sasuke opted to ignore him as he gathered his weapons. It was one of the many things he found distasteful of this world. Here he was no better than a mortal. He was no better off than Sirus. The mere thought of the bastard made him become angered. He would find him and he would make him regret crossing him.

.

Sirus felt restless. He knew it wouldn't be long before his fellow god arrived. A mocking smirk appeared on his lips at the thought of how the great Loki had fallen. Not, that he was surprised. Loki, was never one to follow protocols and rules. Still that was another place and another time.

Just then there was a large blast as his large doors flew from their hinges nothing more than debris and rubble. He smiled so like his dear cousin to cause such commotion over something so insignificant as a human. It didn't take long before Loki stood in front of him eyes blazing with barely suppressed rage.

"Where is she?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Sirus pretended to brush off some imaginary dust before answering his enraged cousin. "Who? Oh, you mean that filthy human. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"What did you do?" Sasuke took a step forward ready to shed someone blood.

"Who me? I haven't even touched the little chit even if she did entice me at some points." At these words Sasuke attempted to launch himself at him. He side stepped with ease. It was easier to deal with a hotheaded god then one with a clear mind. "Careful now dear cousin, I said I hadn't touched her not that I wouldn't." His eyes gleamed with malice.

"This is between us," Sasuke said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Now, that's where you are wrong dear cousin. If I recall correctly isn't she the reason I was banished in the first place. Ah, but you already knew that didn't you."

.

_**In a time and place so long ago a child met a god**_

_**.**_

_She was crying. The tears would not stop. She stared at the sky through blurry eyes. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for the sky to be so bright when all she felt was pain. She clutched her heart with small chubby hands. She missed her, she missed her so much._

_Suddenly she felt the lightest touch on top of her head. She looked up but could not see the strangers face. The sun was too bright. "Why do you cry?" he asked. He sounded cold but it felt right._

_She sniffed and hiccuped, "my mom," she said. "She's gone and she's not coming back." She chocked back another sob as the words finally left her lips. He said nothing as he patted her head. He bent down and wiped her cheeks. When he continued to say nothing she couldn't help but to blurt out her thoughts. "Why aren't you telling me not to cry? And that everything is going to be okay?" She said this as she rubbed her eyes._

"_It's normal to cry. The pain is there and won't leave for some time. Pain stays for some time. The wound will heal but the scar will stay." She hiccuped and stayed silent listening to his words. She felt it, the pain._

"_Did someone you love die too?" She asked._

"_Yes," he said it so quietly she wondered if she heard him right._

"_Does-does it still hurt?" she asked. She watched him straighten and look ahead. Just when she thought he might not answer he did._

"_Yes."_

_She turned to ask him something else but he was gone and she realized that her pain wasn't so painful if someone else felt it too._

_._

_**She shouldn't have died.**_

_**.**_

"You deserve your punishment." The memories that flashed through his mind served as a reminder as to why he hated Sirus.

"No, Loki I didn't. I was betrayed and now and forced to live the rest of my life like those pathetic creatures." Sirus said this as anger began to rise.

"You're right. They should have killed you instead." He said this with hatred lacing his words.

"That's right you would say that. You were always jealous of me little cousin." His words were meant to mock him and make him angry.

"You killed." He had murdered Hinata's mother in cold blood. The bastard had laughed at the destruction he had unleashed.

"A HUMAN! Nothing more than some pathetic creature!" He spat motioning with his hands that it was unimportant.

He moved and they clashed. "It is our obligation to protect them." He remembered her. Hinata, how she cried, begging and crying for the gods to give her mother back to her.

"Our obligation, please, we are gods. We shouldn't have to barter to lower beings." He said this as he sidestepped one of Sasuke's attacks.

"You're wrong Sirus. You are no longer one of us." As he said this he let his sword sink into the body of Sirus.

.

"You came," she whispered. He caught her before she fell. He sniffed the air and realized that he must have placed a gas in her chambers to keep her from escaping. He lifted her easily within his arms as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Before she could completely fall asleep he whispered, "always."

She dreamt of a stranger she met long ago.

.

_**The time has come**_

_**A choice has to be made**_

_**.**_

She awoke with a start. She looked around she was in Sasuke's place. She looked around feeling like something was off. It wasn't long before she realized what exactly was wrong. Frightened she got up and began to look for either Sasuke or Cain. The more she looked the more she realized that everything was bare. The cushions, books and antiques were missing. It was as though nobody had ever lived there. It frightened her. He was gone. It sacred her more than she would like to admit. She felt her heart clench. She had to find them she had to.

She searched everywhere. She asked anyone she could find. She just had to see him.

.

"_**Loki," the voice that spoke was lyrical. It was the goddess of love she went by many names. Hera in some realms, and in others Sakura. He turned to the voice surprised.**_

"_**What am I doing here?" he asked.**_

"_**It has been decided that your punishment should come to an end," this time it was the god with hair the color of gold. This was the god of light and hope. He was Ares, Zeus and in others Naruto.**_

_**He said nothing.**_

"_**Are you not happy brother? Your punishment has been lifted yet you do not seem pleased," this was said by the third god. It was the god of war and bringer of peace. He also went by many names Sasuke or Loki knew him as Itachi.**_

"_**I am," he said at last. He was unable to stop himself from thinking of a human girl.**_

"_**I see," said Naruto. "My guess is you left something unfinished.**_

_**.**_

She had been walking for what seemed like days. It had been three days since she had last seen Sasuke and the bastard hadn't even bothered to say good-bye. She wanted to be angry at him but all she could feel was sadness. She missed him so much. She let a sad smile cross her lips as she remembered all the crazy situations he got her into.

She felt the beginnings of tears begin before she could stop them. "You know you shouldn't cry. It'll be okay." She turned surprised to see a handsome guy with bleach blonde hair standing in front of her with a goofy smile.

"That's not what he told me," she said. The words slipped before she could stop them.

He smiled in response. "Yes, well…"

"I'm sorry, you probably think this is sort of weird but you haven't by any chance seen a friend of mine." She wiped the few stray tears before she continued to show him a picture. "He never liked taking pictures. His name is Sasuke."

He shook his head sadly. "Sorry, haven't seen him but there is something I would like to give you."

"Give me?" she asked puzzled.

He rubbed the back of his head, "you might not believe me but I'm a god."

She stared at him for one, two, three seconds. "Are you on drugs."

He face faulted at her serious expression. "What? No! I'm serious I'm really a god. Look I can prove it! You can have one wish. Whatever you want you can have it. I can make you rich or-or famous."

She let a sad smile cross her lips. "You know I don't believe in gods. Ever since I was little I used to pray night and day wishing and hoping that she would open her eyes again." He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. "She's gone and no one can bring her back." She let a tear fall. She shook her head and began to walk away but suddenly stopped. "Hey," she called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I don't believe in gods but if you really are a god then all I ask is to have my friend back. I want to see Sasuke again." She left before she broke down.

.

_**There is an order**_

_**Everything has a place**_

_**A purpose**_

_**.**_

"_**He has found love," said Sakura in a loving voice.**_

"_**What should we do?" asked Naruto unsure.**_

"_**Perhaps it is time for my dear brother to make a choice," said Itachi.**_

_**.**_

It was cold. It had been raining the night before. She held her cloak a little tighter. She wanted to laugh and cry all at once. She thought-she thought she had found someone she could see herself grow old with. She thought that after her mother she would never have to suffer the same way but she had. She was suffering right now.

"Why do you cry?" Surprised she turns to find Sasuke. Her hands move to her mouth and this time the tears flow. She acts on impulse when she runs and crashes into him. He welcomes her into his arms. She hugs him afraid he will disappear and cries. He hugs her back murmurs reassuring words to her. Calling her an idiot for crying in the middle of nowhere and calling her an over emotional girl. She laughed into his chest. She took in his smell.

"You're real, you are really here." She chants more to herself than him.

"I'm here. I'm home," he says. She smiles, she finally smiles.

"Yes," she says with a laugh. "I'm glad you came back."

"Always," he says. Before pulling back and placing a small chaste kiss on her lips.

.

.

_**A human and a god who fall in love**_

_**It's quite poetic if you think about it**_

.

Ps: I hope you guys like it! I'm currently working on Circe and couple of different story projects. My mind is still a little all over the place.


	8. Tower of Heaven

**9 Encounters over the span of ten lifetimes**

**This one is dedicated to Saki-hime!**

**Thank you all for your continued support.**

**Tower of Heaven**

.

"_**A dream. What a sweet dream it is. **_

_**To sleep and never have to see the world as it really is."**_

.

_The sound of running footsteps echoes throughout the empty tunnels. Clanking can be heard not too far off behind them. There is a splash and more heaving breathing as two individuals continue their trek down those cold damp tunnels. The taller of the two pulls the smaller down another tunnel without once slowing down or looking back._

"_Sasuke…" calls the smaller of the two. She sounds deathly afraid. Her meek words would have been lost had she not been running right alongside him._

_He graced her with the barest of glances before increasing his speed tugging her along with him. "Stay close."_

_The smaller of the two says nothing as she does her best to keep up with his brisk pace. She looks almost relieved when she catches sight of a light at the far end of the tunnel. Her joy is short lived when she hears the unmistakable sound of shouts of what sounds like angry men behind them. She gasps in both fear and shock that they have been found so soon._

"_Sasuke…" she whimpers in fear._

_The grip he has on her hand tightens as he pulls her behind him to shield her from what is to come. "It's okay," he enunciates slowly. His eyes stay on the approaching shadows. His dark eyes never leave the dark tunnel as he calls to her in the dark. "I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you."_

_Silent tears streak down her face as she awaits her fate. Her heart thumps loudly. She is deadly afraid but it is okay as long as she is with him._

"_I love you," she whispers._

_They had come._

_._

"Hinata, can you hear me?" called a voice. For a moment she felt a tingling sensation telling her something was amiss. Yet she couldn't help but attempt to cling to the memories that were slowly slipping away.

"Her fever hasn't come down. Do you think…?" This time the voice was a female voice, one that she felt that she recognized.

"Don't." Demanded a third voice, one that she knew since she can remember,…_Sasuke._

Just when she thought she might be able to open her eyes the darkness consumed her once more.

.

_Suddenly a hand was in front of her. Waving back and forth, for a moment she simply stared._

"_Earth to Hinata! Is anyone in there?" There was a small feminine huff._

_Startled out of her sudden daze she was startled to find Tenten starring at her with an odd look. "I'm sorry what?"_

"_Gesh, Hinata spacing out much. I asked if you did the science homework. Let me guess you were too busy hanging out with your new boyfriend. I swear ever since mister brood and moody came along I hardly get to see you. I mean I get that you two like each other but honestly what can you possibly be doing all the time. I doubt you can even have a conversation with the guy, what with him being all socially constipated all the time."_

"_I-what?"_

_In response Tenten rolled her eyes. "Forget it. So are you coming with me later today to the mall or are you hanging out with Sasuke. Please tell me you're not planning on watching him play his stupid basketball game. You know he always wins."_

"_I-."_

"_Hinata!" Startled she turned to find Naruto waving at her from a distance. She felt so lost. What was going on? What were they wearing?_

"_Oh, great here comes the great goofball and his socially retarded friend." Remarked Tenten with a small huff and a scowl._

_That was when she noticed the person standing next to the excited blond. __**Sasuke, **__she thought. Their eyes met and she was struck speechless by the depth of his dark eyes. Oddly they reminded her of an endless dark pit yet oddly she felt unafraid. Almost immediately she watched those dark eyes become warm at the sight of her._

"_Hinata, hey so are you coming tonight?!" asked Naruto unable to contain his excitement._

"_Oh, no you don't, she's coming with me." Exclaimed Tenten, raising her chin in a sort of challenge._

_Her statement caused Naruto to cry out in indignation and a deep scowl from Sasuke._

"_What do you mean she's not coming?! She always comes?! I-you-you can't do that!" exclaimed Naruto._

"_Oh, the hell I can't!"_

"_She's coming with me," stated Sasuke in a matter-a-fact tone._

_In response Tenten stepped further towards Sasuke in an attempt of intimidation. She poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Listen here Uchiha," she practically spat. "Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you can act like some control freak." He scowled at her words. "I was her friend long before you came along buddy." To emphasize her point she pokes him once more._

_He tch'd in response before turning his eyes towards her. "You'll come," he speaks directly towards her. To anyone else it almost sounded like a command but deep in her heart she knew that it wasn't. He was asking her because he wanted-no needed her there to support him. Much like other times she was unable to say no because if she was honest with herself she could never say no to him._

"_I'll be there," she said softly._

_He responded with the smallest quirk of his lips._

"Come on Hinata wake up," called a voice.

She could feel the world begin to slip from her fingertips. Desperately she tried to reach out. Something inside of her screamed that it was important but she couldn't for the life of her hold on.

"She's waking up!"

The first face she recognized was Tenten, Naruto, Sakura and…Sasuke. She blinked once twice. She took in the dark damp cell and the worried faces of her friends.

"What happened?" her words came out raspy and soft. She felt thirsty, so very thirsty.

"Don't speak. Drink this," It was Sasuke who held her close. The water dripped slowly from the dented tin cup into her chapped lips.

"Sasuke-," she called out to him.

"Shhh," he shushed as he continued to stroke her hair.

"We were so worried," It was Tenten. She looked upset. Small tears ran down her dirty cheeks. "We thought…" she couldn't finish.

"I don't-," she tried to say only for her to be stopped by a harsh cough.

"You don't remember?" asked Sakura.

Seeing her shake her head slowly she understood. "Three nights ago we attempted to escape remember."

Yes, she did. She remembered.

_**She had remembered running. She had just stolen a piece of bread from some vendor. She was never the type but she was so hungry. When she saw the fresh bread she couldn't help herself. The hunger she felt clawed at her insides. She was so focused on running that she never noticed the man waiting for her on the other side. She didn't stand a chance she was only seven. She remembered screaming, yelling and begging but it was no use. Her pleas and tears went to deaf ears.**_

_**They had chained her and branded her like some animal. She remembered as they hauled her out of a truck and threw her into this cell. She was so scared. She didn't understand why. What would they want with someone like her.**_

"_**You won't get out. They won't let you," he said. It was the first time she had heard his voice. He had his back against the wall with his head in his hand. He was also chained.**_

"_**Don't listen to him. I'll find a way out believe it." It was the first time she met Naruto.**_

_**After that no one said anything for what seemed like hours. "What do they want?" it was a question that had been plaguing her from the start.**_

"_**They want us to build the tower." It was the first time she noticed that there were more. It was Tenten who had spoken.**_

"_**Tower?" she asked.**_

"_**They call it the Tower of Heaven," whispered Sakura. It was the first time she saw her as well. She looked far more broken than the rest. They told her that she had been the first of them to get captured.**_

"Someone-I don't know how but they found out," continued Tenten.

_**It was Naruto who had found their way out but it was Sasuke who led them. She had been scared and hesitant at first but Sasuke promised her that nothing was going to happen and she believed him. He promised her that they could find a way out.**_

_**Just when they were about to leave they had been caught. Five guards stood there with weapons raised. She knew that they would all pay for trying to escape. They were all scared.**_

"_**Who was it?" Asked the man in the middle.**_

_**No one dared to look.**_

"_**Who was it?!" he demanded. "Who was the one who came up with your little escape plan. Hm?"**_

_**He looked at each of them and they all coward. For the first time she felt brave. So hesitantly she raised her hand but was stopped.**_

"_**It was me," Sasuke. He stood with his chin held up high. He looked them straight in the eyes without an ounce of fear. It was then she realized that she had always admired him. **_

"_**Hm, nice try brat, trying to cover for your friend I see." With a sneer he snapped his fingers. "Guards take her." Just like that the men standing guard took a hold of her.**_

"_**No!" Sasuke yelled.**_

"_**It's okay," she said. "I'm not scared," she said with a smile.**_

_**Yes, she remembered.**_

"They brought you back yesterday. We-," she bit her lip. "We heard you scream. We tried but they wouldn't let us," she continued to cry. "Sasuke he went to look for you. He made them bring you back. We were so happy but-. You're wounds, there was so much blood. I-we were all so scarred. You wouldn't wake up. You kept burning up." She watched her friend cry as she tried furiously to rub her tears away. "We were so scarred. I'm so happy your okay."

"Rest," whispered Sasuke.

.

_Flashes of bright lights blurred her vision. She held her hands up to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. At first all she could hear was a cluster of noise. There were sounds of cameras flashing and different people trying to speak all at once._

"_If we can just have a word with Hinata," called out a man._

"_Please if we can just have a few words," called out a woman._

"_I'm sorry, but our teen sensation will have to do a rain check. She has other prior engagements. If you'll excuse us," called out a voice from behind her. Startled she turned to find a tall elegant woman with a device connected to her ear ushering her towards a vehicle stationed in front._

_She felt tall and slender. She also felt she was a lot older that what she really was. What's happening? she thought._

"_Yes, I understand. Yes, I know. Look let's just cut to the chase if you want her for the shoot it will have to be now. Either we do this now or you can just forget it. Uh huh, go right ahead be my guest. I would hate having to be you and tell the people who are sponsoring your product that you let one of the youngest rising stars slip from your fingers. Just as I thought, we'll be there in ten."_

_All the while this woman who strangely she felt she knew was in her own conversation she took this time to look at her surroundings. The limo as she had called it was filled with all sorts of things. Intriguingly enough there was a stack of magazine splayed out in the center. One of them containing a picture of a younger her with pigtails and lip gloss. It felt both strangely weird and oddly familiar._

_The car ride ended far sooner then she thought as she was pushed out and practically dragged into a building. Her eyes widened as she was hauled into a building filled with people and flashing lights._

_Soon she found herself in front of a man with silver hair._

"_Kakakshi," greeted the woman standing next to her._

"_It's nice to see you Kurenai. Oh and this must be your star I presume. The famed model. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hyuga."_

"_Um, hi," she felt a bit intimidated by all the people staring._

"_I trust that everything is in order," she asked._

"_Yes the dressing room should be that way. If you'll excuse me I have my own star to fetch."_

_She watched as people around her whispered things like Agent Kurenai and star sensation. She wondered for a moment why this all seemed familiar yet out of place._

_A man dressed in tight clothing clapped his hands gaining the attention of the people around him. "People its time. We are running on a short time schedule as it is. Move it people we need to get this done and ready." In seconds people began bustling around._

_She was dragged, caked it powder and other chemicals before being forced into a form fitting dress. She was then rushed into the center of the room with another. She stumbled and was caught by a pair of familiar hands. She turned and realized that this guy who reminded her of Sasuke was in fact Sasuke. He was just older._

"_Sasuke," she breathed._

_He raised in eyebrow in question but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Kakashi._

"_Oh, good you are both here. Let's try to get this done before five. You have a meeting with the head of MC corp."_

_She blinked a few times before Kurenai came as well._

"_Hinata. This is Sasuke Uchiha. As you already know he's the lead guitarist of Sharingan. You and him will be working together for the upcoming film. If this works you're fan base will double. Just in case if you forgot you are playing the role of modern day Cinderella and he is prince charming. Show them what you can do."_

_Just like that they were forced together. In some they were forced to hold hands in others they would only be a breath's distance away._

_She was so caught up by the flashing of lights that she forgot that this was not how things were supposed to be._

"_Good! Good! Okay, now I want you two to look deep into each other's eyes as though you are two souls who have finally found their other half."_

_She turned to him expecting to see a stranger. She was shocked when her eyes clashed with his. Against her will she saw a glimpse of her Sasuke in this one. In his eyes she saw recognition and something else. Before anything or anyone could say anything they found themselves moving towards each other. Their lips so close to touching._

"_And that's a rap! Good work people!"_

_And the spell was broken._

She awoke with a gasp. She felt her heart pound as though she had run for a mile or so. A sweet rush of air met her lungs. Her brain frantically attempted to grasp her dreams as they continued to slip like water from her fingertips.

She looked around trying desperately to find his face. She needed to see him. She needed to know that he was okay. Please be okay, she begged in her mind.

She turned to her right to find Tenten rocking back and forth. She was mumbling something. Trying desperately to understand she calls to her.

"They took him," she whispers. No, her mind gasps. No, they can't. Not Sasuke. Not Sasuke.

They won't look at her. They're all afraid of how she will react but at the moment none of that matters. All that really matters is that Sasuke is gone. They have him. They can't- she won't let them. Without thinking she is already at the metal bars. She's shaking, maybe someone is shaking her. Her throat has become hoarse. It is then she realizes that she had been screaming. She was screaming for them to bring him back. Naruto has her. He's holding her, soothing her.

"It's not fair," she mumbles. "It's not fair."

"You're right it's not fair," and for a moment his words make it alright. For a moment she is reminded that they aren't the only ones who are suffering. So she cries until she is blissfully unconscious to the world around her once more.

_She is sitting in a café. There is a warm cup nestled between her hands. She stares at the liquid unsure of her surroundings. A part at the back of her mind is telling her that there is something wrong. That this isn't right but before that thought can fester any further she is snapped out of her trance by the feel of a hand on her shoulder._

"_Hinata," her name is whispered. A small gust of breath tickles the skin of her nape. She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is._

"_Sasuke," she breathes. She turns at last and there he is. Dressed in a winter coat and scarf. His eyes warm a fraction. He stares at her for a moment before he is pulling her up._

"_Sorry," he whispers. She is shocked because Sasuke isn't the type to apologize so openly. At her confused expression he elaborates. "For being late."_

"_Ah," she says and realizes that yes she had been waiting. She had been waiting for him._

_When she doesn't respond any further he graces her with one of his infamous smirks. "You didn't think that I would actually change my mind did you?"_

_She should be confused but she is not. They were running away. They had planned it. In response she retrieves the small envelope from her pocket. It's the tickets, she thinks; their tickets._

"_There is nothing that can keep me from you," he proclaims. His words aren't said in a romantic way and he isn't saying them as though he were trying to make her believe his words. No, he said it as a statement a fact of life. It was the same for her. No matter what, she will always find a way to be with him._

_She answers him with a kiss. "I know."_

She awakes to the sounds of screams. The sound is so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time that she finds it difficult to understand why. Then the second scream comes and she understands.

"NO!" She knows his voice anywhere. She knows him better than she knows herself. She wants to scream for them to stop or for someone to help but all she can muster is the word 'NO'. No, it can't be right. It can't be Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't scream. He would never. He can endure more than anyone. The possibilities of him screaming are unrecognizable. He can't. No, it's all wrong. It isn't right. He can't. Not Sasuke anyone but Sasuke.

.

_It was raining; well pouring would be more exact. She was soaked to the bone. She had been on her way home when it happened. It was so hard to see in the pouring rain that she didn't realize that she ran into him until they were both sprawled onto the ground. His navy blue umbrella landed uselessly into a large puddle. She landed on top. When their eyes clashed she felt her world turn upside down. Before she realized it her mouth was already letting worlds flow. "Hey," she breathed._

_He lifted an eyebrow, "hey."_

"_You're hot." She blinked too stumped to realize what she had just said._

_He smirked._

"Hinata," she turned to find Naruto. His scruffy blonde hair made him that much more sadly. "I can still hear him screaming in my head." He said as he clutched his head slowly rocking back and forth.

"Naruto," she called.

"He was the strongest. It's only a matter of time before we're next," called Tenten from her corner.

She felt fear claw at her insides, "you're wrong," she whispered. Tears began to fall from her eyes, "you're wrong!"

.

_She was only a child when she first met him. He was a soldier, older, out of reach. He saved her from a fall. She had wandered off on her own and would have died that die had he not saved her. She wasn't a princess or anything special she was just some girl that had been lucky enough to be saved by him._

_She would see him some days and on others she would think about him. As the years passed she grew to be a beautiful young girl. Then one day she saw him again. She thought that he wouldn't recognize her, why would he. He was this stunning fighter and she was nothing more than a peasant's daughter who he saved on a whim._

"_You again," his small smile took her breath away._

"_You remember," she breathed too shocked to say anything else._

"_Of course," he said. Her palms began to sweat and she could have sworn anyone within a 30 mile radius could hear the beat of her heart._

Night had fallen and they had yet to see Sasuke. The screaming had stopped but the damage had been done. She had made up her mind she was going to find Sasuke. She needed to find him. She would find him alive if she didn't…she didn't want to think about it.

"What are you doing?" she turned to find Sakura staring at her.

"I'm going to get Sasuke," she said refusing to turn away from her task.

"You shouldn't be using that," her voice sounded grim.

"I know," she paused, "but I don't have another choice," her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

Sakura frowned but then she did something unexpectedly. "Here, if you plan on using chakra at least let me show you how."

Hinata couldn't help but smile, "thank you."

.

_The sound of a waterfall was the first thing she recognized. A waterfall, she thought._

"_Hyuga," she turned to the voice. It was Sasuke, he was dressed differently._

"_Sasuke," he arched an eyebrow. His eyes did not belong to her Sasuke. No, these eyes belonged to a killer. His prescence frightened her._

"_Hm, your team?" The word struck a chord. Team, she thought. TEAM! Her team, team Kurenai. She was a…NINJA!_

"_My team," her mind raced with images that were both unrecognizable and familiar. Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He reminded her of a caged animal. "I don't know where my team is."_

_At her words his eyes glinted with interest and suddenly he was before her with a blade in hand. He's trying to kill me, her mind screamed. Her body reacted before she could. Kunai clashed with blade. Suddenly she could feel it a force so strong it was pumping from her bloodstream directly into her eyes. Then suddenly she could see everything differently._

She was running. The alarm had gone off the moment a soldier had caught them. She had managed to slip out but Sakura hadn't. She had yelled for her to go while she stayed. She had to find him. Her eyes darted left and right trying desperately to catch a glimpse of her Sasuke. Then suddenly she saw him and her heart soared.

"Sasuke," she called but he didn't move.

_Life was slowly leaving her but she could still see him. The guilt, the fear but most of all the sadness was written in his eyes. He didn't cry nor did he beg her to live he just stared._

_She raised a trembling hand to his face, "it's not your fault."_

"_Don't leave," he whispered. She felt her heart break at his words._

"_I love you."_

"I-I love you," she responded at last. His eyes were clouded over but he was still alive. His eyes flickered. He stared at her.

"You came," he whispered.

"Always," she smiled through her tears. He cupped her cheek and kissed her with bloodied lips.

"I love you."

.

.

.

_I'll let you decide how this story ends…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ps: I hope everyone liked this! It took forever to complete I hope you all liked this. Yes, it has a bit of Fairy Tail touch to it. I love Erza x Jellal. _


End file.
